


Samantha Saver Part 2

by Samantha_Star



Series: Samantha Saver [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BFF Wanda Maximoff, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Maximoff Twin Feels, Miscarriage, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Siblings, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Star/pseuds/Samantha_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologize for misspellings and/or grammatical errors. Also all translations are from google I chose Russian for the twins because I liked the idea of Natasha knowing what they are saying. This is the second part of the story if you don't want to go back and read the previous part (44 Chapters) anything important will be explained so you don't need to read it if you don't want to. Carter is Samantha Savers Brother who recently died, Matt is her and her brother’s best friend growing up he still works at SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Home

Pietro and I help Clint’s kids take the fort down and put their beds back together before packing up and leaving. We say a long goodbye to all the Barton’s because Clint will not be joining us for the mission, and thanking Clint and Laura for the gift card they got us to a really nice restaurant in New York. When we get back to the tower Wanda immediately jumps on us in a bone crushing hug

“You didn't say goodbye before you left” she scolds us

“Ya well, you didn't tell me Nathanael's was named after me” Pietro sasses back “I think that is a much bigger deal” she frowns

“You didn't know?” She says confused he shakes his head, she shrugs “oh well Nathanael's middle name is Pietro” he says casually

“Jeez Wanda thanks for telling me, clearly I just learned this from you, just now” He says sarcastically

“Why would I tell you? I assumed Clint told you” she argues I just smile and watch as they argue with each other

“You're back” Matt says from behind me

“What are you doing here?” I say happily giving him a huge hug

“They thought it would be a good idea if I came with you on the mission, seeing as I have way more experience dealing with your craziness on missions”

“Wow Matt two missions with the Avengers, maybe try not to piss everyone off after this one” I tease

“Haha funny”

“I try”

“Where were you and Pietro?”

“Classified. Sorry” I say feeling weird not being able to tell him because he doesn’t know about Clint’s family

“Okay?” he shrugs both of us turning back to the twins who are still arguing with each other now in Russian

“On my god are you two still fighting?” I shout they turn to us stopping there argument

“Matt. what are you doing here?” Pietro asks with a smile

“I am coming on the mission” he says

“Oh yeah we have a meeting about it in-” She looks at her watch “40 minutes”

“But we just got home” Pietro says

“The mission is the day after tomorrow” she says “you know what Steve is like, he wants us to be as prepared as possible”

“But I want to make out with Sam” Pietro whines, wrapping his arm around my waist

“Gross” Wanda and Matt say at the same time well I roll my eyes and hit his chest, pushing him away when he leans down to kiss my cheek

“Pietro” I giggle as he pulls my back to his chest

“What I’m kidding… sort of…. I do want to make out with you” he says smiling “maybe more than make out” he whispers in my ear, kissing it

“You two are disgusting” Wanda says

“Hey this isn't my fault” I defend

“Well maybe if you weren't so attractive” he says tickling my stomach I laugh and try to fidget out of his grip

“Pie… Stop” I say still laughing

“I told you I like it when you squirm” he chuckles

“Oh dude” Matt says discussed well Wanda makes a disgusted sound and pulling her face

“Pietro you're so gross” I shout still laughing, and he continues to tickle me so I hook my foot around his leg pulling it out from under him causing him to fall on his back and me landing on top of him Wanda and Matt laughing

“Still got it” Matt says proudly

“You know it” I say rolling to Pietro's side “you okay babe?” I ask leaning over him

“Ya I'm fine” he groans, smiling when he realises I am leaning over him “guess I really fell for you” he jokes all of us laughing

“So cheesy” I say rolling my eyes

“You love cheesy” he says lifting his face to kiss me

“Get a room” Matt says

“Don't tell them that, Pietro will run them to their room” Wada says, Pietro smiles a cheeky smile

“They have discovered my plan” he sighs

“Yep I guess we are just going to have to make out in front of them now” I joke, Pietro shrugs

“I do not mind” he says rolling over top of me and smirking I snort covering my mouth in embarrassment well Wanda, Pietro and Matt Break into the hysterical laughter

“Oh my god” Wanda says laughing harder “Sam that was-” she cuts herself of going into a fit of giggles, I roll my eyes waiting for them to make their comments

“No really Sam that was-” Matt also cutting himself with laughter “that was really attractive” he starts laughing again “I think I remember why it took so long for you to get a boyfriend” he jokes 

“Ha ha. Are you guys done now?” I say flatly

“I thought it was cute” Pietro says clearly trying not to laugh

“Really cute” Wanda Adds also trying not to laugh

“Like so cute” Matt says they manage to contain their laughter for about 30 seconds before bursting into laughter again

“Yes sometimes I snort when I laugh. I get it, it's hilarious” I say sarcastically

“Aww guys I think we hurt her feelings” Matt mocks I glare at him “oh come on Sam don't be a grump” he says in a baby voice, I just sigh and cross my arms

“Oh we had our fun” Wanda says “Sami would you like to roll around in the mud with the other little piggy’s so you can have yours” she jokes all of them laughing again I just keep the same face

“Oh babe don't be mad” Pietro says leaning down to kiss me but stopping before our lips meet and snorting a few times, everyone laughing harder I groan in annoyance

“Ok I think I'm good now” Matt says after the laughter has died down

“Oh no please continue I love jokes about my laugh almost as much as I love jokes about my height” I say sarcastically everyone one giving me the ‘we are only joking’ look

“Hey guys meetings in 20- why are Sami and Pietro on the ground?” Sam says 

“They were planning on making out but then Sami snorted when she laughed so naturally we all started mocking her” Matt says casually, Sam just raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak and then closing it

“Umm no never mind, like I was saying meeting in 20 minutes don't be late” he says walking back inside

“Well we should head in, we still need to drop off our stuff” I say moving to get up, but Pietro just smirks keeping me from moving

“Remember that kissing toll we talked about?” He says smugly, just scoff at him 

“I'm good thanks” I say Matt chuckles

“You need to place a toll in order to convince your girlfriend to kiss you, ouch” Matt says trying not to laugh

“Please Sami can't resist my kisses” Pietro says smugly perusing his lips at me, I laugh

“Wow were we on two different planets this weekend?” I joke

“This weekend doesn't count” he defends “I bet I could go way longer without kissing you than you could go without kissing me”

“You really think that?” I ask he nods “ok then loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day” I say confidently

“Are you serious?” He says chuckling

“Yep”

“Deal” he says standing and holding his hand out pulling me up

“Deal” I say

“This will be interesting” Matt says Wanda nodding

“At least we don't have to watch them make out” She says

“Hey you guys are back” Tony says giving me a hug and a small nod to Pietro, I smile widely at him

“So?” I ask excitedly wanting to know if Pepper said yes when he proposed

“Your new bed got here yesterday it-”

“No, no what did she say?” I whisper he smiles

“Oh puff what do you think she said?” he says smugly I hug him again “we will announce it after the mission”

“I'm so happy for you Tony” I say happily

“Why did Sami need a new bed?” Matt asks

“They broke it well having sex” Tony says laughing, Matt and Wanda making a face

“That is not what happened” Pietro and I both argue

“Really because when we walked in you were both naked” Pietro and I both blush

“Oh Sami no” Matt says as if I just ruined his childhood

“I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore” Wanda whines

“I'm with Wanda. I don't want to know” Matt says Tony laughs

“Well the new bed has reinforcements in it so if you manage to break this one it will be a real accomplishment” he teases

“I have told you, those beds are not built for more than one person and-”

“Oh Sami we both know that is bull”

“Can we please change the subject” Matt whines

“Yes!” I shout “We should go to the meeting”

“I'll go drop our stuff in our room” Pietro says kissing my cheek

“That didn't take long” Matt chuckles

“What do you mean I kissed her cheek?”

“Still a kiss” Wanda says, I smirk

“I'm lost” Tony says

“Sami and Pietro made a bet to see who could go the longest without kissing the other” Wanda informs him

“Why?” He asks, I shrug

“Hey if I am going to lose it will not be because of a kiss on the cheek” Pietro protests I roll my eyes

“Fine it doesn't count” I say “only kisses on the-” I am stopped short by Pietro suddenly grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a searing kiss. I rest my hands on his chest melting into the kiss as he pulls me closer by my waist.

“I lose” he says happily as he pulls away before softly kissing me again I smile and wrap my arms around his neck

“You're such a dork” I giggle he smiles kissing my nose

“But I'm your dork” I say at the same time as him knowing that is what he would say giving him a cheeky smile

“Come on we should go to the meeting” I say pulling away and noticing everyone else left already, clearly Pietro notices as well as he moves his hand back around my waist pulling me in front of him well the other hand moves under the back of my shirt, I put my hands on his chest to push him away but he begins drawing small patterns with his fingertips knowing just how much I enjoy it when he does that. I subconsciously dig my nails into his chest for just a second but he notices and smirks softly kissing my jaw and moving down my neck. I close my eyes and try to come to my senses “Pie” what was meant to be a protest comes out at a breathy call, he smirks into my neck

“Yes love?” He whispers in my ear exaggerating his accent, slightly pulling my earlobe into his mouth

“Meeting” I whine he moves down my neck with open mouth kisses once again “Pie I know what you're doing” I say knowing how nervous he is about HYDRA being after me, he pulls me closer running his thumb along my waist as well “Pie it is my first real mission since Carter died, please….I don't want to fuck it up” he stops, sighing into my neck not moving “Please” I say, he smiles kissing my neck quickly before putting his face away

“Ok meeting” he says defeated, I smile and peck his lips. Pulling away from him and walking inside “no, to slow” he says scooping me up and zooming the meeting room.


	2. My First Mission back

When we get to the meeting room Steve, Sam and Matt are the only ones in the room “where is everyone?” Pietro asks

“On their way” Steve says flatly “nice to have you back” he says more cheerfully. After a few minutes Tony, Wanda and Natasha join as well “alright let’s begin” he announces using his Captain voice “we have the location of a HYDRA base-”

“I thought the whole team was coming?” Pietro interrupts

“Rhodey, Thor, Clint, Vision and Bruce will not be joining”

“But this is Sami’s first mission since we-”

“Pietro I understand you are worried, we all have our concerns. But more people does not mean less problems and this mission was specifically put on hold until you two returned so Sami could go. We also specifically asked for Agent Scargrow to assist with the mission as he understands her ability better than the rest of us” he looks at Pietro silently asking if he has any more concerns “right. So the HYDRA base” he pulls up a Picture of an almost military grade boat, I smile realizing why they chose this one as my first mission back

“What kind of water is it?” Matt and I both ask smirking at each other

“Ocean. Atlantic to be specific, why?”

“It affects the amount of control I have and the way I control it”

“How so?” Tony asks

“Well different types of water have different… Personalities, for lack of a better word. The water I crate obviously being the east to control, rainwater would be after that, fresh water etc. etc. The bigger the body of water the harder it is to control, ocean water tends to have a mind of its own. Not that I can’t work with it I just have to convince the water to trust me” I say

“You make it sound like it has feelings”

“Not exactly it is the molecular differences that change my relationship with it, some molecules work better with my ability than others”

“And when you say harder to control?” Tony asks

“Oh I will be fine with it being ocean water, when I say it is hard I just mean I sometimes have to try different tactics before I can fully control it”

“Meaning?”

“Well it depends on what I am trying to get the water to do or how much of it I am trying to control, this could mean I have no problem and it works for my instantly or I could have to mix the water I crate with the water I am trying to control. If I was trying to control a large amount of water like when I had the water swirling around me at the lake, worst case I would need to be in the water to do it” the room is silent

“It is the difference between being able to break a twig versus a big stick, she would just need to apply more pressure the bigger the stick is. It is not a problem I have seen her work with ocean water many times before” Matt says I smile at him

“Alright that is good to know. So this will be a fairly normal take down just on water, Natasha and I will get the information from the computers Falcon and Tony will be our eyes in sky and helping the rest of you take out agents, Starfish you and Matt will be partnered together-”

“What! No I will be her partner” Pietro says angrily standing from his seat

“Told you he would take it well” Wanda says sarcastically

“Pietro you and Wanda fight best with each other you know how the other one fights, her and Matt have never trained together” Natasha says

“But Sami is in more danger can’t Vision come and be Wanda’s partner so Matt and I can protect Sami”

“That is why Tony and I will be there to help where ever we need it. Plus Sami can take care of herself” Sam tries to comfort

“I know she can but-”

“If all you are doing the whole mission is hovering over Sami it will do neither of you any good” Wanda adds

“There is a reason why couples can’t be mission partners until they can prove the can put their feelings aside. You are lucky I am letting you go on the mission” Steve says the room is silent for a moment

“Pie I will be fine Matt and I have done dozens of missions together, you need to be with your sister for this one, Okay?” He nods and sits down clearly unhappy

“I won’t let anything happen to her” Matt adds

“Better not” he mumbles under his breath. Steve goes on about specifics of the mission and going through the file of all the information we have on that base.

“I want everyone to do some training today and rest up tomorrow we leave at 0600 the following day. Any more questions?” Everyone shakes their head “great” he says walking out followed by Tony, Natasha and Sam

“Ok let’s go train” I say Wanda and Matt heading out of the room, I see Pietro sitting there looking at the file “we will meet you there” I say they nod. I walk over to Pietro wrapping my arms around him from behind and resting my head on his shoulder, he sighs putting the file down and placing one of his hands on my arm running his thumb along it “Pie tell me what is on your mind. I get the whole HYDRA wants me gone thing is stressing you out, but I can tell something else is bugging you” I kiss his neck comfortingly “you have never been this worried about me going on missions before” he lets out a small laugh shaking his head

“No, I was like this before…not as bad but…” he shrugs “I just didn’t want you to know how worried I was about you going on missions, especially that first one… the one where Wanda got hurt”

“Really?” He nods

“You can ask Wanda and Clint if you don’t believe me. I worry about Wanda too obviously but” he sighs “I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to you” he squeezes my arm “they are after you Sam” he whispers

“Oh Pie….sweetheart I know you’re worried, but this is our job. I have been off missions for a month and the biggest threats are at SHIELD” I try to comfort but he doesn’t say anything so I nuzzle my face in his neck “nothing is going to happen to me” I whisper

“You don’t know that” he says

“True. But sitting here and worrying is not going to do you any good, so what is the point?”

“I can’t help it” he says starting to get annoyed

“But Pie-” he stands up

“Why is it so hard for you understand!” He yells “I love you Sam! I fucking love you so much, I have never said that to anyone before, they aren’t just words to me they mean something! They mean everything! YOU mean everything to me!” He sighs and I just stand there mouth open shocked by his words. He walks over to me cupping my face and closing his eyes “I didn’t like the idea of you going on missions before but after hearing how much they hate you and want to hurt you, torture you, kill you.” He tightens the grip on me taking a breath “Sam now that they know who you are, the thought of you going on missions scares the crap out me. You and Wanda are my life…” He whispers placing his forehead on mine “what if they take you away from me” he whispers sounding so hurt and broken. I grab his face and kiss him passionately, he returns the enthusiasm moving one hand to the back of my hair the other around my waist pulling me closer to him. I stand on my tippy toes wrapping my arms around his neck and he pushes me against the table moving me so I am sitting on top of it.

“I love you. I promise nothing is going to happen to me, but you can’t let anything happen to you either” I say against his lips he nods and kisses me again

“I love you so much” he says running his thumb along my cheek

“Say it” I say looking at him, a small smile forms on his face

“I promise” he says kissing me quickly

“You’re not the only one who worries” I whisper running my hand along his chest, he kisses my cheek wrapping his arms around my neck and burning his face in my hair leaving a kiss there as well. I wrap my arms around his torso and we just hold each other for a few minutes. As much as I want to go train I know this is really hard on him and don’t want to push him, after all this is my first mission since we started dating too.

***

Eventually we went to go train and went to bed. Matt, Vision, Wanda, Pietro and I ended up spending the next day playing video games in the living room. Right now however we are heading towards the base in the jet Pietro is sitting beside me holding my hand tightly like he will never let me go.

“Alright team we are about 5 minutes away” Steve informs, Pietro squeezes my hand

“That gift card Clint got us, we should set a date for when to use it” I say he looks at me brows frowned “a date Pie we should decide when our next date will be” I say he raises an eyebrow

“I think it is how she copes with missions. Gives her something to say she can’t miss” Matt says sitting next to me I give him a look “hey you used to do it with Carter and I all the time. Movie nights, dates to cook dinner that is usually how Carter would get you to go to your massage appointments” he whispers the last one I look down at my feet

“Humm I never thought about it before but you would always ask me to go shopping on the way to a mission” Wanda adds

“Actually it was how Carter coped… I just ummm picked up the habit over the years” I say awkwardly clearing my throat “there are only two missions we never made a plan for after. The one where I went undercover and the one when he…..”

“Oh Sam that is not the reason-” Wanda starts

“I know, I just…” Pietro kisses my hand

“Tony will probably have his party on Friday so we can go tomorrow night” he says I smile gratefully at him nodding he kisses my forehead and Matt pats my knee

“What about Sokovia? Who did you make a plan with after that?” Wanda asks curiously

“Me. We had a meeting at SHIELD a few days later” Matt says I nod feeling the jet slow down we all get our game face on, Pietro squeezing my hand again

“I promise” I say looking him in the eye he nods leaning his forehead on mine

“I promise” he says kissing me quickly and squeezing my hand one last time before letting go and nodding to Matt and turning to Wanda. Steve and Natasha dive in first, followed by Pietro and Wanda

“You ready kid?” Matt says I smirk at him

“Always” I say cockily cracking my knuckles both of us nod before jumping into action. Than hearing Sam and Tony join as well.

***

So far so good we all check in over the comms every few minutes, apparently the news about a Saver being alive had spread more than I thought.

“Hey you’re that Saver chick aren’t you?” One of the HYDRA guy’s points out well I am fighting him and 3 others well Matt takes on 4 on his own, I smirk

“And if I am?” I say throwing a seastar into the wrist of a man about to shoot Matt, him muttering a quick thanks over the comm “seriously guys I have been working for SHIELD for 4 years how is it, it took you this long to realize I wasn’t dead?”

“You’re pretty cocky for a girl who has a target on her back” he snaps

“Awww you think you can scare me” I tease kicking his foot out from under him elbowing the guy behind me and flipping him on top of the other guys, I have missed being on missions “you’re going to have to work on you fighting skills” I tease stepping over him I step on his wrist as I see him go to grab my ankle he winces in pain. I see a new round of agents coming up I send a wave crashing over the side pulling almost all of them into the water

“So it is true what they are saying?” The man smirks under my boot

“What?” I hummer him, he chuckles

“I’m sure you know you’re family history all Savers die a horrible death mysteries fires, being shot. Being ran off a bridge left to drown” he says smugly I move my other boot to his throat “I hear your brother’s death was particularly traumatic” he chokes out, in one swift movement I pick him up and slam him against the side of the boat

“This still doesn’t tell me what is being said about me” I say through gritted teeth he smiles at me his mouth full of blood

“Each generation has gotten better and better, Rumor has it the youngest Saver even has enhanced abilities” he says nodding to me I narrow my eyes “HYDRA has plans for you cupcake and trust me we are going to enjoy it a hell of a lot more than you and your friends”

“I already told you. You don’t scare me” I say

“It will just make it so much sweeter when we break you” he says

“Starfish behind” I hear Sam call through the comm I dodge the blade the man behind me had, it plunging into the snarky agent both of men tumbling over bored

“You ok Sami” Matt asks I nod Matt looks at me clearly not believing me, he switches of both of our comms

“What are you doing?” I yell

“Sami if word about you has spread this much and they are already coming up with a plan of attack-”

“Oh come on Matt he was just trying to extend his life by a few minutes and trying to get under my skin-”

“Did he?”

“No!” I say offended

“Seriously Sami he knew stuff that no one could know about unless word is spreading about you and he is the 5th agent to bring it up-”

“For fucks sake Matt! We can talk about this when we get back not in the middle of a mission” I yell turning my comm back on Pietro and Steve frantically calling me and Matt “sorry there must have been something jamming our signal over here” I say

“I have eyes. They just took her overboard it looked like they had changed her up.” Tony says worry in this voice

“Who?” I yell

“Widow”

“Where?”

“On the other side of the pillar”

“I’m going in” Sam says

“No I got it. Don’t go in” I say beginning to run that direction “Matt cover me” I yell “how many men do we have left?”

“Not many. She was heading out with the file when they grabbed her. None of us could get to her” Steve says upset with himself

“It’s ok I got this. Just cover me ok” I say looking for a flotation device

“What are you going to do?” Pietro says I can hear his worry

“No more taking” I say jumping in the water with the flotation device around me

“Sam!” I hear him yell, I return to the surface quickly closing my eyes and letting water slowly flow from my hands calming the rough waters till they are still “what is she doing?” I hear him ask “how is sh-”

“Don’t talk it will distract her” Matt says firmly

“From what?” Wanda’s asks

“We will explain later just help me cover her” he says. Having the water almost completely still I begin trying to pinpoint Natasha’s location

“Come on Nat” I whisper to myself trying to sense her movement, when I feel her moving in the restraints I beginning manipulating the water quickly pulling her back to the surface. I grown taking laboured breaths the weight of whatever is holding her not only making it more difficult for me to manipulate the water, but caused her to sink further down

“Baby?” Pietro says worried

“Ahh no taking” I pant out feeling her coming closer to the surface “almost… Got… her” I strain taking a breath of relief when she reaches the top quickly grabbing her moving her into the flotation device, she is already unconcise “Tony how strong are theses seastars?” I ask quickly

“Not as strong as Cap’s shield but damn close” he says I quickly slide one between a link in the chain

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you pulling yourselves up?” Matt asks

“These chains are to heavy” I say using all my strength to turn the purple seastar till it breaks the chain yelling in pain when I split my hand open, I ignore Pietro calling my name asking me what is wrong. Quickly noticing I also broke the chain and pull it off of her and back in the water “clear a spot”

“Already done” Matt calls, I again manipulate the water so we are pushed into the air and back onto the boat landing with a thud and Natasha landing on top of me, the team running up to us

“Sam are you-”

“I’m fine help Nat she needs CPR” I say holding my side in pain most likely due to a broken rib from the fall

“Matt’s got it” Pietro says pushing some hair that came out of my pony tail behind my ear “that was amazing I had no idea you could do that” he says proudly

“There is a lot you don’t know about my ability” I say still in pain “now go help” I scold

“But-”

“Pietro go help Wanda and Steve” I say he nods

“Sami it’s not working” Matt says panicking, when I hear Natasha gasping for breath

“Falcon get her in the jet” I yell cringing in pain

“On it” he says picking her up and taking her to the jet

“Tony take Samantha” Steve says “you did good Samers”

“Come on short stuff” he says helping me up

“I think I broke a rib” I say

“Gentle can do that, just ask Pepper” he teases lifting me up and taking me to the jet

“Watch it Stark” Pietro grumbles into the comm

“I’m just teasing Maximoff” he says setting me down beside Natasha, both watching from above catching our breath

“Thanks” she says

“Anytime Nat” I say smiling “what is taking you guys so long?”

“We are trying to plant the explosives” Matt says

“What! Tony, Sam. Get them on the jet I can take care of the base” I say

“Sami I don’t think you have the energy to do that” Matt says

“I’m fine. I can do it” I say having gained my breath back

“Alright” he says clearly unconvinced, within a few minutes the team is back on the jet

“What are you going to do?” Steve asks

“Watch” I say, creating a tornado of water encasing the whole boat the a ball of water

“Wow” I hear Tony say

“Just wait” Matt says as I begin pushing my hands together increasing the pressure and making the ship collapse on itself. I can feel my hand bleeding from earlier but ignore the pain

“How is she-?” Sam says shocked as the ball gets smaller and smaller the boat crumbling along with it

“shh” I scold continuing the destroy the base

“Your hand” Wanda says kindly

“I almost got it” I wince feeling light headed

“I told you, you didn’t have the energy” Matt says worried

“What! What is happening?” Pietro asks panicked

“I think she is going to collapse” he says calmly

“Sami stop you have done enough” Natasha says I make no effort to stop

“Samantha I order-” Steve benigns I stop causing the water to fall and leaving the remains of what used to be a HYDRA boat in its wake, taking a much needed breath of air

“See I’m fine” I pant slamming the button to close the door, Matt gives me a knowing look

“3-2-” he points at me as my knees give out from under me Pietro quickly catching me “right totally fine” he says sarcastically

“Bite me Matt” I say annoyed

“Is she ok?” Wanda asks Matt

“Ya she will be fine just needs to lay down and drink some water, someone should probably take care of her hand” he says flatly

“Actually Nat should take the bed I will be fine on the floor” I say

“You have a broken rib” she says I wave her off telling her it is fine “you not only just saved my life you did some serious damage to your hand in the process and somehow made the base collapse on itself. Now I insist you take the bed” she says sternly

“Natasha you almost drowned just go take it ok” she rolls her eyes sitting in the co-pilots seat. I sigh holding my hand as I can feel it pulsing

“Let me take a look at that” Steve says pointing to my hand I nod. Pietro helping me over so I am sitting in my seat him sitting next to me as Steve begins to clean my hand. I take a look at everyone else. Other than bumps and bruises all seem fine, Tony and Sam still standing and looking at the door shocked at what they just witnessed, even Pietro and Wanda are looking surprised. “I had heard you were powerful Sami but… I had no idea you could do any of that” Steve says clearly impressed I smile “I thought you said it would be harder to control?” I smirk

“That was hard to control” I say proudly

“But she is so short…” Tony says bewildered

“How many times do I have to tell you Tony. My height has nothing to do with my strength” I say smiling

“Remind me never to piss her off… dam” Sam says I giggle wincing at the pain from my rib

“You ok?” Pietro asks worriedly I nod holding my side well he rubs my back

“You guys sound so surprised” Matt says confused “does her file not mention any of this?” they all shake their heads

“No offence but I always thought the whole controlling water was sort of a…” Tony pauses to find the right word

“Dinky ability?” I offer he slowly nods

“I was very wrong” he says I hold my side giggling again

“How is it we have been on what… 4? Missions together and I have never seen anything like that” Wanda adds I shrug

“Like I’ve said before I can’t generate enough water on my own to do a lot of that stuff” I say casually. Steve pulls away having finished wrapping my hand

“You might need stitches you should get Bruce to take a look at it when he checks over your rib” Steve says I nod sitting back well he goes to the pilot’s seat

“When did you break a rib?” Matt asks

“When I was pushing Nat and myself back onto the boat I took most of the blow” I say

“You didn’t need to do that” she calls looking over at me an unimpressed look on her face, I shrug again

“Drowning takes a lot out of a person” I say quietly, remembering what the agent said about my parent’s death. Matt and Wanda move over to me Wanda sitting on my other side well Matt stands in front of me. Everyone moving back in their seats far enough away that they won’t hear what we’re saying

“We all heard what that man said to you about death in your family… is it true?” Wanda asks kindly

“It’s not a big deal I told you guys my whole family is full of SHIELD agents, most of them died on the job. It is not exactly surprising” I say, Pietro tightens his grip on my thigh Wanda looking concerned as well

“Carter always had his suspicions that HYDRA though you two were dead after the accident” Matt admits “it is why he didn’t want you going undercover, but he also was worried Colson would stop letting you guys on missions if he told him” I shake my head

“What? No Carter would have told me if he thought that” I say not believing him, he looks at me apologetically

“I still don’t understand how they found out, you used fake names on the mission and we never used your last names on missions. I highly doubt Grant knew about the two of you at the time. Dan told us the only reason he knew was because he grew up in HYDRA most newer and younger agents don’t know about the Saver’s because they thought they were gone and no longer posed a threat” he adds silence falls between us

“The video” Pietro says breaking the silence “in the video you guys found at HYDRA Carter said his full name and said to find his sister” he says softly, all of us nodding in silence, I stand after a few minutes feeling exhausted and just wanting to sleep

“I’m going to take the bed… Ummm wake me when we get home” I say

“Do you want me to come with you?” Pietro asks, I shake my head

“No I’ll be fine” I say him and Matt looking at me apologetically opening their mouths to apologize “guys I’m fine… I just want to be alone” I say they nod as I walk into the room and lay on the bed thinking about what just happened.


	3. Coming Back from the Mission

Pietro, Wanda and Matt sit in silence.

“She shouldn’t go on missions anymore” Matt says Pietro nods

“You two are being ridiculous” Wanda says “none of us are in HYDRAs good books, especially the two of us” she adds looking at Pietro

“Yes Wanda but almost all of the men she fought today knew who she was and made sure to mention it. And there isn’t a history of HYDRA killing off members of our family” Pietro says angrily

“She won’t go down without a fight” Matt says

“Taking her off missions is not going to fix the problem, if they are after her now after a month of not going on missions they will continue even if she was to stop” Wanda says “Plus you two know what this means to her… Being an agent is all she knows and she is a damn good one” she defends her best friend

“I know she is, but anyone who survived today is going to tell them she is back in action” Matt argues

“She is not a week women she can handle herself and as I said if they want her that badly her not going on missions will not stop them” Wanda says angry that they don’t seem to understand

“But it reduces the risk” Pietro says

“And what about the risks of her not going on missions. Natasha probably would have died if Sami was not here”

“Missions for a base on a boat don’t exactly come up often” Matt says

“You are lucky Sami covered for you after you turned the commas off” she whispers angrily

“You what?” Pietro whispers angrily “that is why we couldn’t contact her!”

“Yes ok I did, I was trying to convince her to abort the mission” he says disappointed in himself he can’t help but feel guilty for endangering the whole team and someone almost died because of it

“That is another thing you two need to stop be so ridiculously protective of her! You are just endangering the entire team and sabotaging missions” she scolds turning to Pietro “Never mind that strain it is putting on your relationship”

“Are you telling me I shouldn’t worry about the safety of my girlfriend?”

“No I am saying we are all protective of her but you are taking it a tad too far”

“That’s because I’m in love with her and can’t stand the thought of her getting hurt”

“Can’t you see how much it is hurting her to feel useless, like everything she has done for the past 4 years suddenly means nothing. Do you have any idea how much hurt she feels that the people she loves most don’t believe she is capable of doing her job?”

“We all know she is capable” Matt says Pietro nodding

“Look at what she did today, that was amazing” Pietro adds

“But that is not how you make her feel and if you try get her taken off of missions after what she did today she will feel even worse” she says trying to get it through their heads

“So you’re saying by protecting her we are hurting her?” Pietro says disbelievingly

“Yes!”

“That is ridiculous!”

“Please Pietro listen to me, for the sake of your relationship. If the team decides to let her go back to doing missions just support her and be happy and if the team decides on its own that she should not be going on missions just comfort her. Don’t push, it will only upset her” she pleads with him. He thinks about the fight they had at Clint’s and Clint telling him the same thing don’t push, he also thinks about the look on her face when he got nervous about the mission he was so busy worrying he didn’t even notice the hurt in her eyes. Wanda is right he should let the team decided with no influence from him and he needs to support his girlfriend

“I understand” he says, Matt shakes his head

“Fine” Matt says unhappily “but I don’t like it” he mumbles

“I’m going to go see if she is ok and bring her pain pills” Pietro says standing up and grabbing pills and water for her leaving Wanda and Matt to talk. He walks into the room and sees her sitting up on the bed holding her side not looking very comfortable, he raises an eyebrow wondering if she is even asleep “that doesn’t look comfortable” he says

“It’s impossible to be comfortable with a broken rib” she whines

“I brought you pills, we will still be a least an hour before we get home” he says holding them out to her

“Thanks” she says smiling and taking them and leaning against the wall, she smirks at him beckoning him closer with her finger he smiles placing his hands on either side of her on the bed and leaning over her “I love you” she says he smiles loving the way the words sound

“I love you too” he says kissing her nose, she tilts her head at him with a pout. He chuckles at her cuteness pressing a gentle kiss to the base of her neck and another above that one, then her jaw he smiles when he feels her relax. She is always so tense and in control he loves that his touches can break down her walls. He nuzzles into her hair just behind her ear, leaving a kiss there as well just inhaling her scent vanilla, lavender and something completely her. He finds her presents so bright, her smile so warming but her scent so calming, he can’t help but think what the hell did I do to get this girl to care about me, never mind love me “ya lyublyu tebya (I love you)” he whispers in his native tongue he feels her smile

“You said that already sweetheart” she says softly, moving her hand to his neck and running her fingertips along it, she knows he likes it when she does this. He moves his face to hers placing one of his hands on her cheek pulling her into a loving kiss that she happily returns

“I love you so much saying it once doesn’t cover it” he says smiling she blushes kissing him again, he always has a way of making her speechless, which is not an easy task. He gently brushes his tongue along hers, knowing everyone is in the next room and that she is in pain he stops himself from going to crazy but can’t seem to pull himself away from her. Maybe it is because of the mission or the words of the HYDRA agents or a combination but he just can’t bring himself to go back outside with Wanda and the others

“I want my pillow” she says softly smiling at Pietro he returns the smile leaving a quick kiss on her lips

“Do you need anything?” He asks she shakes her head, he stands up grabbing a blanket and moving onto the bed and sitting behind her, careful not to touch her rib. She shifts onto her side so her injured rib is against Pietro’s chest, he wraps his arms around her hips and waist “comfortable?” She nods closing her eyes

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For being ok with today. I know it must have been hard not to be by my side today or not jumping in the water after me or do anything of the other things I am sure you wanted to do to protect me. Thank you for being ok with this” she says moving her hand to where his is resting on her waist and interlocking their fingers, he tightens the grip on their fingers nuzzling his face into her hair again

“I’m never going to stop worrying” he says

“I know. And neither will I” she says he leaves a kiss to her head not moving from his place

“I promise” he whispers, she tightens the grip on their hands

“I promise” she whispers back falling asleep.

***

“Where did speedy go?” Natasha asks Matt and Wanda who are sitting discussing SHIELD and other things

“He went to check on Sami” Matt says

“I think he decided to stay with her” Wanda adds

“They better not be having sex” Tony says Wanda and Matt shuddering at the thought

“I don’t think either of them would do that, not with all of us here” Steve says

“Puff he doesn’t care that we are in the next room my room is down the hall from theirs. Do you have any idea how weird it is to walk past and hear Pietro grunting my name” Sam makes a face “I know he is saying it about her but still. Creeps me out. Why doesn’t he call her Sami like everyone else”

“Is that why you want to move to my floor?” Steve says

“Contributing factor. I can’t imagine how weird it is for you, your room is right across from them” he says to Wanda

“Vision allows me to stay in his room when I get… Uncomfortable” she says clearly not liking the subject

“Haven’t you and Vision been together longer than Sami and Pietro?” Matt asks

“Yes but we are not quite as… Fiscal as my brother and Sami. They love each other very much and Pietro, Well he is very affectionate with Sami. Nothing like he was with the woman in Sakovia, I think she is the only woman he has shared a bed with and not slept with, other than me of course. Plus she has helped him overcome some things… He just likes keeping her close to him” she says knowing she has stopped him from having nightmares but the team doesn’t need to know that

“Sharing a floor with Natasha and Bruce is no better” Steve says making a face “they are loud and it’s like every night”

“I am not ashamed” Natasha says casually

“I am learning way too much about you guys. And much more than I want to about Sami” Matt says awkwardly

“Are you telling me she has never talked to you about sleeping with a guy before?” Natasha asks

“God no”

“Didn’t you guys live together for the last like 3 years? And in that time she never-” Wanda asks

“No and why are we having this conversation. I don’t like it”

“Wait was she a-” Tony cuts himself off awkwardly

“No” Natasha and Wanda say at the same time, Mat covers his ears with his hands

“I don’t want to know” he yells

“Wow you are having a real hard time with this” Sam chuckles

“I grew up with her she is like my sister” he whines everyone laughing, Steve deciding to change the subject

“We will do a debrief tomorrow and also have a meeting with the whole team discussing whether she should be allowed on missions again” Steve says

“After what we saw today are you kidding, of course she is going back on missions” Natasha says “she shouldn’t have been taken of them in the first place”

“I agree she kicked some serious ass today but you heard what the HYDRA agents were saying” Tony says

“Which is why we will be discussing this as a team” Steve says ending the discussion

“We are 10 minutes from landing” FRIDAY says

“Thank you”

“I’ll go wake them up” Matt says walking over to the door

“Or walk in on them” Sam teases, Matt rolls his eyes opining the door and seeing Sami and Pietro curled together Sami asleep on his chest their hands intertwined well his other arm is draped over her running his fingers along her hip, he opens his eyes when he realizes someone walked in

“FRIDAY said we will be landing in about 10” Matt says

“Thank you” Pietro says

“You two always like this?” Matt asks Pietro nods “didn’t take you as a cuddler” Matt says chuckling

“I wasn’t until I met Sam, but now-” he shrugs “-I do not mind” he actually loves cuddling with Sami but would never admit that “how are things with you and Emily, how did the video date or whatever go?”

“Good, she is planning on coming down soon so we can go on a proper date” he says smiling

“Please don’t tell Sami, I want to tell her but I want to wait till it is officially a thing, she will try and meddle” Pietro nods “thanks, I’m glad we are getting along so well”

“Me too, it is nice to be friends with a guy my age”

“It is nice to have a guy to talk to again” Matt says awkwardly

“I’m sorry, I know losing Carter was hard for you” Pietro says sympathetically Matt nods

“Ya next month will be hard on both of us”

“Thank you for giving me the heads up. I doubt she will tell me…. The 5th right?”

“Ya the 5th”

“Hey I know we said I should spend the day with Sam but maybe we should change the plan. I think you should spend it together as you said it will be hard for both of you and I think he would want you to spend it together”

“Thanks Pietro”

“What did you join them?” Sam teases from behind Matt

“Gross” Matt says disgusted

“What is happening next month?” Sam asks

“Carters birthday” Pietro and Matt say

“Oh”

“Ya she hasn’t said anything to me I only know because Matt told me. Please don’t say anything to the others” Pietro asks kindly

“Sure thing. But uh we are 5 minutes from touchdown so let get going” Pietro and Matt nod, Pietro taping Sami’s hip to wake her

“Baby you gotta wake up” Pietro says she doesn’t move he taps her but again “baby” he says louder she moans “come on the jet is landing”

“So” she grumbles

“So you need to off your lazy ass” Matt teases, she grabs a pillow throwing it at him wincing in pain

“Fuck I forgot about that” she says sitting up and clutching her side

“Here let me help you up” Matt says moving next to the bed and helping her move off of it, Pietro quickly moving to the other side of her

“I got her” he says Matt nods going back to his seat, Sami hobbles along the pain from her other injuries setting in as well, she probably went a bit too hard on this mission

“Oh Sami you bled through the bandage” Wanda says concerned

“I’m fine” she says clearly in pain, the jet lands with a bump making her yell in pain

“There is no way you only broke one rib” Matt says she sits there breathing through the pain and squeezing Pietro’s hand. Bruce runs into the jet quickly moving to Natasha

“Are you ok? Steve said you almost drowned” he says panicked, Sami smiles at the sight noticing Pietro is about to yell at Bruce

“Oh Pie let him worry about his girlfriend” she whispers he rolls his eyes

“Bruce I’m fine Sami got me out of the water and Matt gave me CPR, Now-” she is cut of my the passionate kiss Bruce gives her him pulling away to run over to Matt and hug him

“Thank you” he says turning and squeezing Sami too her screaming in pain, he quickly pulls back looking confused

“She has a broken rib!” Pietro says angrily

“I’m sorry I didn’t know” he says apologetically “I stopped listening after ‘Nat almost drowned’” he said guiltily

“Ugh it’s fine” she cringes

“Wanda are you ok?” Vision asks

“Yes I’m fine” she says giving him a kiss

“Ok now that everyone has reunited can we get Sami the hospital wing?” Pietro says annoyed

“She really does need medical attention” Steve says helps Sami to stand him and Pietro taking her to the hospital wing.


	4. Recovering, Part 1

It has been a week since the mission they used the tissue regenerator to fix my hand but unfortunately the cradle does nothing for broken bones so my four broken ribs are only just starting to heal. Pietro and I ended up having a movie night in instead of going on a date as I am once again on bed rest, which also meant no dancing at Tony’s party or drinking do to the pills I’m on. Pepper is so excited for the wedding and wants me to help her plan it which I happily agreed to, they are thinking of December which means we only have 4 months to plan but between Pepper, Natasha me and Tony’s money I am sure we will get it done no problem. The team is in a deadlock about me going back on missions and have decided to make a decision once I’m healed. Pietro has been training with the team and taking care of me since we got back.

“I’m so bored” I whine as Pietro comes out of the shower after training wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, I look at his chuckling face and pout at him “why do you torture me like this” I say dramatically, he laughs shaking his head “I would love to see you sit in a bed for a full week watching me go off training and then watching me walk around in nothing but a towel” he smirks, pulling his towel off and throwing it in my face

“Is that better?” he says smugly, I pull the towel off my face seeing him stand in front of me in all his glory 

“I will remember this when you are on bed rest” I say flatly he leans over kissing me on the lips

“Only a few more weeks” he whispers

“Do you not remember when we were at Clint last weekend?”

“Ahh yes, but now it is because you are injured. There is a difference” he says “plus I can just masturbate for the time being” he says with a smirk, I laugh holding my ribs he immediately drops his face in concern

“That why you took so long in the shower?” I joke, he smiles with a small chuckle

“I was thinking about you and all the things I’m going to do to you once you are all healed” he says with a heavy accent walking his fingers up my thigh with each word. I whine flopping onto my back

“You’re such an ass” he lays beside me

“I’m sorry baby” he says kissing my jaw “I am just very frustrated because I have had to go a whole week without touching you” he moves into my neck leaving open mouth kisses his hand stroking my hip “is it awful I like knowing it is just as frustrating for you?” He says into my neck continuing to leave kisses, I move my hand to play with the hair at the back of his neck

“It is frustrating especially since I can’t do anything to let out my frustration… I just have to suffer” I sigh

“I don’t want you to suffer” he whispers leaving more feverish kisses my breathing becoming unsteady but not enough to hurt my ribs, I move my other hand to squeeze his bicep he responds by squeezing my ass. I moan turning my head so more neck is exposed, he continues trailing kisses all over my neck. My breath hitches when he reaches my sensitive spot causing a searing pain to my rib a whimper of pain leaving my mouth, he immediately pulls away from my neck

“Sorry I got caught up in the moment” he says with gilt

“Me too” I say turning to face him “it would probably help if you weren’t naked” I smile, he returns the smile kissing me softly.

“I will go get dressed” He says and tries to pull away but I pull him closer shaking my head and intensifying the kiss “Baby-your mmm- your rib” he says between kisses, I move my hand from his bicep down his sides

“My rib is fine… And you have been taking such good care of me” I run my fingers along his stomach kissing him again “I would rather blow you, but we both know I can’t do that either so we are just going to have to make do” I say moving my hand around his stiffened dick, he moans gripping onto my butt and neck pulling me closer to him. I smile and kiss him he returns the kiss with passion thrusting into my hand

“Oh Sam” he moans I move my hand faster, he runs his nose along mine kissing me roughly and biting down on my lip “do you have any idea how badly I want you right now” he says with an accent so thick I almost can’t understand him

“Tell me what you want to do baby” I say feeling curious, he bites my neck just below my ear I wimpier

“I want to jump on top of you and hook your leg around my waist and pound into you until you’re screaming my name” he says roughly his breath hitting my ear making me shudder. I feel myself getting wet dam these ribs. I moan and kiss him, he deepens the kiss gripping tightly to my hair thrusting faster into my hand his heavy breath hitting my face “Sam” he whispers gripping my ass “baby” he groans

“Come on Pie” I kiss him “cum for me baby” I whisper, he growls my name letting go, I slowly move my hand along him well he catches his breath using the towel to cleanup “still frustrated?” I tease, he smiles and nuzzles into my neck

“No” he says with a chuckle lifting his head and resting it on his hand looking down at me, stroking my cheek “I’m guessing that did not help you?” he says sympathetically. I let out a whine, turning onto my back and returning my hand to my rib

“No it didn't” I say casually he strokes my stomach gently

“You didn’t have to do that”

“I know. I wanted to, why should both of us have to suffer” he leans down and kisses me

“I will get your pills and put a Disney movie in” he says with a smile

“Can you put some clothes on too, your junk is very distracting”

“In case you forgot I was about to put clothing on when you decided to give me a hand job” he says standing up and getting dressed

“Hey that’s great hand job, thank you” I joke he smiles down at me

“My apologies, it was a great hand job” he kisses me “I plan on returning the favor when you are healed” he moves to my ear “but I do not plan on using my hands” he whispers before leaving a gentle kiss and grabbing my pills, I groan

“I help you get rid of your frustrations and you just make mine worse” I shake my head “not nice Maximoff”

“Maximoff? Since when do you call me that?” he says passing me my pills I take them before replying

“since you decided to be a dick” I say he gets on the bed and kneels over top of me straddling my hips, he puts his elbows on either side of my head so he is on all fours over top of me his face barely touching mine, his scent overwhelming me “not helping” I say more breathy than intended he smirks kissing me again

“I’m sorry baby” he moves down my neck “how can I make it up to you?”

“Stop doing that” I whine, he pulls away eyebrow raised “breathing hurts” he frowns at me

“I do not like this” he says I can’t help but smile

“Ya well it’s been butterflies and rainbows for me” I say sarcastically, he moves to sit next to me

“I meat I do not like you are in pain and I can’t do anything other than get you pills, and I really don’t like that it hurts for you to breath”

“I’ll live” I say with a smile, he smiles at me

“What would you like for Lunch?” I shrug he frowns at me again “you need to eat”

“I know” I say moving to get off the bed but he holds my hips down

“What are you doing?”

“Going to get food”

“No I will make you food, just tell me what you want”

“Pie you are very sweet and I appreciate all this stuff you’ve been doing for me but I need to get out of this bed before I die of boredom”

“But Bruce said you need to stay in bed”

“Hun you get that this is not the first time I’ve had broken ribs right? You forget I heal faster than a regular human, not as fast as you but-”

“But it is still hurting you, I just don’t want-”

“Pie I’m not running a marathon I am walking to the kitchen” I say with a smile removing his hands from my hips and getting off the bed “I’m going to pop in the shower first”

“Need help?” He says with a smirk

“No I think I’m ok I will let you know if I-” I am cut of when I trip over my own feet falling to the floor with a thud Pietro quickly running over to me

“Sam are you ok?” He asks worriedly I turn onto my back nodding “liar” he says annoyed “how about a bath instead?” I nod, he helps me stand sitting me on the toilet well he runs the bath. I lean back gripping my side. Any healing I had done in the past week meaningless, why do I keep doing this I’m screwing everything up. No wonder they don’t want me on missions “hey, hey what’s wrong?” Pietro soothes looking concerned as he is wiping away the tears that I did not realize where falling down my face, why am I being so weak. “Sam talk to me, what’s wrong? Is it your ribs? The pain?” I shake my head “than what is it?” He says softly. I shake my head and wave my hand dismissively my tears no longer falling, he takes my hand “no.no you can’t tell me it’s nothing, I know you better than that” he frowns at me before turning off the bath “come on, maybe a bath will loosen your tongue” he says helping me stand and moving his hands to lift my top, he deepens his frown when I grab his wrist to stop him.

“I can take it from here” I say softly, if it is even possible his frown deepens again “I’m fine, I swear” I say, it is clear he doesn’t believe me. I have managed to avoid him helping me get undressed and dressed for the past week, it is more painful to do it on my own but I just hate the thought of needing to ask for help with something as simple as getting dressed. He quirks an eyebrow at me after a long silence

“You realize I have seen you naked many times, yes?” He says with a serious tone, I look down at my feet embarrassed by my emotions. I know he would never judge me or think less of me, he probably doesn’t understand how exposed I feel. He lifts my chin up “why are you acting so strange?” He asks worriedly

“I’m-”

“Don’t lie”

“I just….” I sigh pulling his hand off my chin “I think I re-broke my ribs and I just- I want to deal with it on my own”

“Why?” He asks I shrug, the frown returns to his face “why don’t you want me to take care of you?”

“I don’t need to be taken care of” I snap at him, he opens his mouth and closes it giving a small nod and pausing before speaking

“I know you do not like to ask for help and I know you are very good at helping people open up and getting them to talk, I have always known that. I know you always put everyone else first and you don’t want people to fuss over you, but I am not everyone else. I’m your boyfriend, I worry too much about things I shouldn’t and I’m overprotective but it is only because I love you.” He puts his hands on either side of my face making me look in his eyes “do you remember the first time you ever cried in front of me?” I nod

“The night we went to SHIELD” my voice cracks tears threatening to fall again all because of his words

“I hated seeing you upset, but I was so glad you had finally opened up to me… and Wanda. Moya radost’ (My joy) I always hate seeing you upset but I love when you open up to me because I know it is not something you do often or easily. I don’t know why you keep trying to push me away but it’s not going to work, it will never work. You can tell me anything you don’t need to hide your emotions from me. I will always be here for you. I will always take care of you. Whether you like it or not” he says with a small smile “now let’s try this again” he whispers moving to take my top off again I don’t stop him this time, he gently pulls my top off taking his time and being slower than I thought possible for him “that was not so bad, now was it?” He teases, I rest my forehead on his chest. Pietro wraps his arms around me pulling me into his chest he kisses the top of my head “you’re bath will get cold” he whispers I pull away from him returning my hand to my side so he can pull my pants off. He then helps me into the tub zooming away and sliding in behind me kissing my shoulder “I thought you might relax more if I joined you” he says with a smile I nod snuggling into his chest and interlacing our hands his smile widens

“I’m sorry” I break the silence

“For?” He asks confused

“For being stupid”

“You weren’t being stupid, strange but not stupid” he jokes I smile “how are your ribs?”

“Sore.”

“My clumsy girl” he teases knowing I hate it when he calls me that, I lightly hit his chest he chuckles resting his chin on my shoulder making sure we are both comfortable “will you please tell me why you are upset? I know it’s not because of the pain” I let out a long sigh

“It’s stupid” I say barely above a whisper “and I don’t want to bother you about my problems and insecurities or whatever…”

“Do you think of it as a bother when people talk to you about this stuff?” He asks

“Course not”

“So why do you think I would ever think of it as a bother?… Especially if it is you” he mumbles the last part probably not intending me to hear it, I smile at his words snuggling closer into his chest and resting my head on it

“I don’t know” I say softly, he remains silent dam him how does he know me so well I sigh “I just feel like I can’t do anything right” I whisper after a few minutes looking away from him. He turns to face me and wraps his arm tightly around me

“What makes you say that?” He asks, I’m surprised he didn’t tell me something about that being ridiculous he has clearly discovered that will just make me angry, I shrug

“Lots of stuff” I mumble still looking away from him

“Like?” I cross my arms shrugging again “Sam” he whispers softly

“Since when did you figure out all my weakness?” I say, he smiles

“Don’t avoid the subject” he says I turn to face him with a flat look, I know his too “I thought it would be a good thing to learn how to get you to talk without starting an argument” he says flatly, I nod looking away again as he lets the room go silent again. Although I am typically the patient one out of us I find myself very irritated by the silence and I know he will keep prying if I don’t talk to him about this

“I don’t know I just…..” I shift uncomfortably resting my head on his shoulder trying to avoid his gaze “I screwed up my ankle in Sakovia and reopened my bullet wound, and Sam had to come rescue me. Then I messed up my ankle again and Carter died on the rescue mission I planned…. I was undercover at HYDRA and they experimented on me without me noticing and because of that I had to go on bed rest for the stupid fucking headaches the new ability gave me. I was taken off missions for weeks and when I was finally allowed out in the field again I broke four ribs and am on bed rest again. And then my clumsy ass trips and re-brakes the barley healing ribs. I just keep messing up… No wonder you guys don’t want me on missions” I say the last part to myself holding back tears

“Sam everyone gets hurt on missions, let’s not forget how Sakovia ended for me….Carter’s death was not your fault and Carter also didn’t notice that you were being experimented on” he took a moment before continuing “the new ability is not why you were taken off missions it was because we found out HYDRA thought you were dead would like to make it a true statement which is also why we haven’t decided if we are willing to risk you going on missions again. You may be on bed rest again but it is not because you messed up it is because you saved Natasha’s life”

“I just feel like ever since Carter was taken and I left SHIELD all I haven’t been doing very much, what if he was the only reason I was a good agent or survived or didn’t screw things up”

“You went on plenty of missions between Sakovia and Carter’s death that you had no injuries from…..Are you saying you never got hurt before he went missing?”

“No of course I-”

“And you really think you became one of the highest ranking agents because of him and not because of you skill and hard work?” I don’t respond “you may think you have screwed up but I don’t think that and neither does anyone else, and what about all the good things you have done since becoming an avenger? You helped save countless lives, you helped Wanda through an incredibly tough patch and helped her live her life even if I wasn’t in it. The whole team has told me about the things you have done for them when they were having a bad day or hurt or simply in need of a friend but none of them more than my sister. I don’t think you will ever understand what you did for her. You are the kindest person I have ever met and yet you are also one of the strongest. I can’t believe you can’t see how amazing you are” he finishes I still can’t bring myself to look at him especially with the tears flowing down my face “baby look at me” he says I wipe my face and turn to him he wipes the rest of my tears, quickly pressing his lips to mine I pull away turning to my side and nuzzling into his neck he wraps his arms around my shoulders kissing my forehead we sit in comfortable silence “will you let me wash your hair?” He says breaking the silence I nod sitting up a bit, I can tell he is surprised I said yes so quickly he smiles before beginning to wash my hair.

***

Once my hair is washed and Pietro helps me out of the bath wrapping a towel around me and another around himself.

“Feel better?” He asks I nod stepping in front of him and resting my head on his chest feeling safe and comfortable more than I have in a long time, he wraps his arms around me resting his head on top of mine well rubbing my back “you okay?” He asks I nod again

“Thank you” I say simply “thank you for making me feel….safe” I can feel the smile take over his whole body

“I make you feel safe?” He asks happily I nod snuggling into his chest more

“Very”

“Good” he says kissing my hair “you are always safe with me” he says, I smile

“I know” I say happily looking up at him with a smile, he smiles bigger than I have ever seen before pressing his lips to mine kissing me lovingly

“I love you” he says kissing me again

“I love you too” I say kissing him “would you mind helping me get dressed?” I ask, he nudges my nose

“I’d be happy too” he says happily kissing my cheek before leaving and coming back seconds later now in sweatpants and a t-shirt holding clean pyjamas for me in his hand, he helps me get dressed before turning to frown at me

“What?”

“You have not stopped holding your side since you fell… can I take a look?” He asks I look down at my side that I’m still holding

“Urm ya” I say slowly walking over to the bed and sitting on it he sits next to me pulling my top up and moving my hand away, I can’t help but smile at the look of concentration on his face. He gently touches the bruised skin my nose crinkling at the small pain it caused

“Mmmmm maybe Bruce should take a look, I don’t exactly know what I am looking for”

“So why did you offer?” I giggle lightly he shrugs

“I was hoping I would know when I saw it… Do you still want to go down and get food?”

“Not really. I just want to sit and cuddle” I say he smiles again

“That can be arranged” he says kissing my forehead “but you still need to eat, so…”

“Toast with Nutella would be fine, thank you”

“Okay” he kisses my lips quickly “I will start the movie” he begins the movie

“Oh Tangled, excellent choice”

“I have not seen it, but I have not seen many Disney movies”

“Oh” I pause the movie “I will wait than. If you see Wanda ask if she wants to watch it too”

“I thought you wanted to cuddle” he teases

“I never said I wanted to cuddle with you, maybe I want to cuddle with Wanda” I tease back

“Nice to know where I stand” he jokes, I give him a look and he smiles at me “I will see if I can find her”


	5. Recovering, Part 2

Pietro walks down to the kitchen unable to keep the smile off his face, he got Sami to open up to him without an argument and she told him her makes her feel safe. His smile brightens and heart flutters at the memory from just moments ago, he did not know how happy those words would make him until he heard them.

“Why is he so happy?” Rodney asks upon Pietro entering the kitchen

“I doubt he got laid... At least not by Sami, she is still in way too much pain for that” Tony says, Pietro glares at Tony

“That is not the only thing a woman can do to put a smile on a man's face” he barks back his happy mood suddenly gone, Tony puts his hands up

“I was just joking I didn't mean anything by it”

“It appears Samantha and Pietro had a very meaningful conversation. That is why he is or was in a good mood” Vision says deciding to keep the details of the conversation between Sami and Pietro, Wanda has spoken to him about some things needing to stay private.

“Awww did I spoil your good mood?” Tony teases

“It appears you have… Maybe you should try not to further upset him” the whole team turns to Vision surprised that he is intervening seeing as he typically stays out of this stuff “he is my girlfriend's brother and I do not wish him to have his good mood spoiled” he says hearings everyone's thoughts, Pietro smiles at him appreciating the jester. Wanda smiles kissing his cheek and turning to Pietro

‘Don't let Stark get to you. Be happy that Sami feels safe with you… She has not felt truly safe in a very long time’ Wanda speaks to Pietro telepathically, his broad smile returning to his face as he makes food for him and Sami

“Would you like to watch a movie with us?” Pietro says putting some popcorn in the microwave “both of you” he adds, Wanda smiles she knows Pietro is still not totally okay with her and Vision and is convinced the only reason he stays quiet is because of Sami

“We would love to” she says happily

“Yes a movie does sound nice” Vision adds. They all walk back up to Sami’s room with food, popcorn and other treats

“Hey you found her” Sami says happily “hey Vis you going to stay and watch too?”

“Pietro invited me I hope you don't mind” Vision says politely, Sami smiles at Pietro surprised he did that

“Of course not, pull up some bed” Vision looks thoroughly confused “it's an expression Hun”

“Oh I see” he says sitting on the bed slightly awkwardly, leaning against the wall

“How is your rib?” Wanda asks noticing the Sami is holding her side

“Umm ya I'm going to get Bruce to take a look at it tomorrow, I uuuu I fell and hurt it again” she says embarrassed

“We brought chocolate maybe that will help” Wanda jokes sitting between Visions legs

“Chocolate always helps”

“Yep that and your amazing boyfriend” Pietro says sliding in behind Sami and leaning against the wall and gently pulling her into his chest, she smiles

“Ya he helps too” she says starting the movie. The four of them begin watching the movie, Wanda giggles well watching Flynn Rider attempt to flirt with Rapunzel, Vision chuckling as well when he reads her thoughts 

“What are you too giggling about?” Sami asks

“This reminds me of the first time Pietro tried to flirt with you” she says still giggling, Pietro chuckles as well. All of them returning to the movie, Wanda giggles again a few minutes later as Rapunzel is going back and forth between been excited and guilty about leaving the tower. She recalls having very similar conversations with Sami since they became friends, Wanda quickly learned that Sami has a huge gilt complex.

The more Wanda watched this movie the more she sees Pietro and Flynn are very similar especially in his days back in Sakovia sarcastic, snarky, an infinity for stealing they even have similar facial excretions. The more Pietro watches the more he sees Rapunzel is very similar to Sami kind, excitable, tougher than she looks she's even clumsy.

When Flynn talks about being an orphan Pietro can't help but be reminded of himself, Rapunzel just accepts him for who he is without judgement, just like Sami did him. Wanda hears his thoughts and smiles to herself, the look that Flynn is giving Rapunzel is the exact same look Pietro had when he first discovered his feelings for Sami.

As Sami watches Flynn falling for Rapunzel repeatedly asking her if she is ok she can't help but be reminded of Pietro, She has watched this movie many times but never really saw it the way she is seeing it now. She nuzzles into his chest Pietro tightening his hold on her, Vision and Wanda smile hearing both of their thoughts and finding it adorable how much they love each other.

Pietro stiffens when Flynn leaves with the crown angry that he would let the brothers harm Rapunzel, Wanda finding his investment in the movie entertaining especially when he victoriously shouts in his head he knew he wasn't actually leaving and that he loved Rapunzel.

“They’re going to hang him” Wanda says disbelievingly

“Just watch” Sami says softly.

Pietro's Heart lurches when Rapunzel pleads with Mother Gothel to let her heal him, the words ‘I promise’ have always had a special meaning to him and Sami, he once again tightens his grip on Sami. Everyone is watching the screen intensely as Flynn lays there dying in Rapunzel's arms, Vision can feel Wanda's anxiety beginning to build Sami sensing it as well takes her hand as Vision holds the other. Pietro buries his face in Sami's neck trying to bring both of them some comfort. Wanda tightens her grip on both of their hands when Flynn dies tears building up in her eyes as she remembers Pietro's death, Sami's eyes tearing up at the thought of him dyeing again and Pietro not only remembering his death but the thought of him leaving Sami hurts him he tightens his grip more and buries himself deeper into her neck, she gently runs her other hand up his arm gripping slightly at his elbow. All four of them smile happily when Flynn wakes up Wanda and Sami both allowing their tears to fall holding one another's hand tightly. Sami and Pietro turn to face each other smiling as Rapunzel and Eugene declare that they live happily ever after, Vision pauses the movie deciding everyone needs a moment to gather their thoughts.

“I love you” Pietro whispers softly against her lips

“I love you too” Sami whispers tears slowly running down her face, Pietro wipes them away letting his hand linger on her cheek as he presses his lips to hers. Wanda begins to compose herself letting go of Sami's hand she immediately turns her head to Wanda “sorry Wan-”

“No, no. There is no reason to be sorry, I'm fine” Wanda says, but Pietro knows her better than that and pulls her into a hug she holds him tightly

“YA nikuda ne poydu Wanda. YA lyublyu tebya malen'kaya sestra (I'm not going anywhere Wanda. I love you little sister)” he mumbles to her she smiles

“YA tozhe lyublyu tebya, brat (I love you too, brother)” she says back as she pulls away from him, he returns his head to Sami's neck leaving a small kiss

“I think this is my favourite movie so far” Pietro says, all of them sharing a small laugh

“I'm glad you liked it so much” Sami says he nods into her neck

“Perhaps Wanda and I should go back to my room so you too can have some time to yourselves” Sami and Pietro silently nodding. Vision stands up waiting at the door for Wanda who is giving the two of them one last squeeze before her and Vision head to his room. Sami and Pietro just sit and hold each other in silence for a few minutes.

“I think Flynn just became my new favourite prince” she jokes, he lets out a small laugh

“Who was your favourite prince before?”

“Aladdin. I must have a thing for thieves” she teases stroking his stubble, Pietro smiles “plus Flynn has more facial hair, we both know how much I like that” she adds he leans into her touch letting his stubble run along her hand

“Humm an orphan with facial hair who is witty and sarcastic, and a great thief… I wonder who that reminds me of.” He teases she giggles the pain in her side long forgotten

“I don't know about you but he reminds me of my boyfriend. Noticing her small tics that reveal something is upsetting her, his sideways smile and protectiveness of her”

“Funny I think my girlfriend is very similar to Rapunzel”

“Really?” Sami ask surprised he nods

“Kind, beautiful, creative….maybe a bit clumsy. Does not judge the people she meets even if they have a questionable past, putting others happiness before her own. She even turned a womanizing thief into a good man who loves her very much and actually puts her needs above his own” he says nudging her nose when he sees her blush “she also seems to only make promises she is willing to keep” he adds with a smile, she smiles looking into his eyes

“I suppose they are also very similar. You know, when you put it that way” she leans her head on his shoulder

“Is there a sequel?”

“No but there is a short film about their wedding”

“Can we watch it?” He asks shyly she smiles thinking it is adorable how much he liked the movie, she nods snuggling back into his chest before playing it.


	6. Carter’s Birthday, Part 1

A few more weeks go by and my ribs are almost healed, a discussion still has not been made about me returning to missions or not. I wake up to the feeling of Pietro placing a soft kiss to my cheek but I just can't bring myself to smile like I normally do. I am very uncertain how to feel about today, it would have been Carters birthday and I don't really want to make a big deal I just want it to be like a normal day but I just don't think I have it in me to act like it is just another day. I turn onto my back looking at the ceiling Pietro sits up on his elbow and tucks some hair behind my ear running his hand along my shoulder

“Morning” he says softly

“Morning” I great back flatly, the room goes silent. I had told Pietro about it last night before we fell asleep. He just pulled me into his chest and kissed the side of my face no words being spoken, it was nice and comforting “thank you for not making a big deal about me telling you last night” I say running my fingers along his arm, he scratches the back of his neck nervously

“I -I already knew about today” he says slowly looking at me to gauge my reaction, I stop moving my hand a turn to look at him “don't be mad but Matt told me and I told Wanda… She is telling the rest of the team today so they don't… You know pry about you not being up to your normal self. Which is totally understandable” he adds quickly, gauging my reaction once again “Matt is coming over soon. We thought you might want to spend the day together” I just lay there not really sure how I feel so many thoughts going through my head “please say something” he says after a few minutes of silence. I burry my head in his neck as the tears begin to flow he quickly wraps his arms around me moving one hand into my hair “oh baby” he coos softly tightening his grip on me “it's alright” he whispers kissing my ear I tighten my hold on him burying myself deeper into his neck and just letting the tears fall.

***

Wanda wakes up Vision lying next to her.

“Good morning Wanda” he greats

“Good morning Vision”

“I believe a few of the others have already woken up. Mr. Barton is here and he is always up very early as is Mr. Rodgers”

“Mmmm” she hums, Vision nods reading her thoughts “FRIDAY” she calls politely

“Yes Miss Maximoff?”

“Sami will probably be having a bit of a rough day today, I know you are supposed to tell us if one another is in distress but would you be able to make an exception just for today?”

“Of course Miss Maximoff”

“Thank you. Matt will also be coming at some point today you can let him in and tell him where I am”

“Would you like me to notify you of his arrival?”

“That would be very nice, thank you”

“Do you need anything else Miss Maximoff?”

“No but thank you”

“The Vision?”

“I am fine thank you” he says

“We should go down to the kitchens and let everyone know about today” Wanda says, Vision nodding in agreement.

“Morning” Clint greats is his topical morning spirit, as predicted him and Steve are already awake both usually up at some ridiculous hour in the early morning, a few of the others awake as well. Wanda looks at the clock seeing it is just after 7:00 knowing buy 7:30 a majority of the tower will be awake, excluding Tony who is always the last to wake up

“Morning” she greets back “Matt will be coming by later today”

“Why?” Steve asks curiously

“Today is going to be a rough day for both him and Sami…” all of them look at Wanda confused by her vague statement

“Why is that?” Natasha asks

“Today is Carter's birthday, right” Sam says as he walks into the kitchen

“How did you know?” Vision asks

“I overheard Pietro and Matt talking about it after the mission” he says simply “how is she holding up?”

“I'm not sure”

“Well FRIDAY will notify us if she needs us” Steve says

“Wanda has requested that FRIDAY disable the distress notifications. Pietro will stay with her until Matt gets here. They think that she will be more comfortable that way” Vision says, they nod in agreement continuing with their morning deciding to have a lazy day in just in case Sami needs them

“Where is Sami? Pepper needs some help with Wedding stuff” Tony says as he walks into the living room where all the other Avengers have gathered

“Not today Tony” Clint says, Tony raises an eyebrow ignoring the statement

“FRIDAY where is Sami?” He asks

“Still in her room sir, Mr. Maximoff has only just gotten her to stop crying” the whole team bows their heads, knowing that she doesn't cry very often

“Why the hell was she crying?” He asks concerned

“Apparently today is Carter's birthday” Rodney says 

“Oh. FRIDAY make sure the liquor cabinet is fully stocked with Sami's favourite alcohol”

“Of course Mr. Stark”

“Is that your solution to everything?” Natasha says

“It is my solution to many things, and she will probably need it. We all know that she can hold her liquor” he says “will Matt be coming over?” Wanda nods “FRIDAY make sure there is also booze for him, all of us actually. Tonight we drink to Carter”

“I don't think Sami wants that” Steve says

“Well I will give her the option”

“Miss Maximoff Matt is on his way to the living room” FRIDAY informs

“Thank you” Wanda says “please try and act normal” she says to the team they all nod

“Hello Master Scargrow!” Thor greats loudly

“Hey” Matt says

“How are you?” Steve asks kindly

“Fine” Matt says

“You look like you could use a beer” Tony says the team all give him a look

“It's noon” Clint says

“Really Tony” Natasha scolds

“It’s fine” Matt says kindly “I will definitely take you up on that later but I should go check on Sami” the team nod “how is she?”

“We have not seen her yet, but Pietro has been with her all morning” Wanda says Matt nods “we could bring her some food”

“Ya you guys have chips and stuff?” He asks they nod. Him and Wanda gather all sorts of junk food bring it up to her room. When they open the door Sami and Pietro are spooning well watching Friends, both of them sitting up when they see the other two enter the room

“Hey Matt” Sami greats her eyes are a bit puffy so he knows she has been crying

“Hey, how you doing?” He asks, she shrugs

“Fine, you?”

“Same” the room goes quiet

“I will leave so you guys can talk or whatever you need” Pietro says kindly get off the bed “we will be down stairs if you need us” he says kissing her forehead she nods, he smiles sympathetically to Matt “how are holding up?”

“Not bad” Matt says Pietro nods tapping his shoulder reassuringly

“She has not been very talkative, just so you know” Pietro whispers, Matt nods not that surprised but knowing it is never a good thing if she is being quiet, he walks over to the bed awkwardly sitting across from her, she moves to rest her head on his shoulder seeking comfort from her friend.

‘He is worried he will upset you if he holds her’ Wanda tells Pietro telepathically ‘he does not have ulterior motives’ she says ‘he values your friendship’ she adds happily

“It's ok, I trust you” Pietro says, Matt looks over to him still hesitant but Pietro nods reassuringly. Matt gives him a small smile before slowly wrapping his arms around Sami. Pietro and Wanda leaving them to themselves. “He values my friendship?” Pietro asks as they walk down stairs, Wanda smiles

“Yes he thinks you are very good for Sami and feels bad about the two of you starting off on the wrong foot, but he is glad you have become friends… I know you also value his friendship”

“That is true” Pietro says before they enter the living room

“How is she?” Bruce asks

“She is doing good I think, but she hasn't been very talkative” The team nods in understanding  
“why don't we invite Coulson, Bobby, May and well you know there friends over for drinks later” Pepper says

“You too Pepper?” Natasha asks

“I think it would be good for them to talk, they didn't really do that at the funeral”

“Matt wasn't at the funeral, I think it would be nice for all of them to talk seeing as none of us knew him personally...they did” Pietro says

“Is it a good idea for Daisy to come?” Wanda asks awkwardly

“I know her and Daisy aren't super close but why would it be a bad idea for her to come?” Natasha asks

“The last time they saw each other did not go very well” Wanda says only knowing what Sami and Pietro told her

“How bad could it be?” Clint adds

“She said Carter would hate who Sam has become” Pietro says angered by the memory, the team goes silent

“Hey Coulson, how is it going?” Tony breaks the silence “so Matt is here as you know and we were thinking it might be nice for Sami to talk about Carter with people who knew him, over some drinks tonight” he gives the team a thumbs up “great so who can we expect?” He nods a few times “hey speaking of Daisy I hear she said some not very nice things to Sami the last time they saw each other” he nods again “he better, ok see you tonight” he hangs up “she feels bad about the whole thing and will play nice. Coulson has also promised that him and Mac will make sure she behaves” they nod

“So who is coming?” Steve asks

“Coulson, Mac and Daisy obviously. Bobby and Hunter”

“Still no May or Jemma?” Clint asks

“I have no idea who those people are” Tony says obnoxiously Natasha and Clint roll their eyes.

***

Matt walks downstairs a few hours later

“How is it going up there?” Sam asks

“Fine she is still not saying much”

“Why are we complaining about her being quiet, she is always talking” Tony jokes everyone glares at him “hummer people, you should try it sometime”

“Tony be nice, I know it is difficult for you” Peppers scolds playfully

“Some of your team is going to be coming over for drinks soon” Bruce says

“I could use a drink” Sami says everyone turns to her “oh god please don't look at me like that” she says sitting on the arm of Pietro's chair

“I'm sorry how are we supposed to look at someone who has been up in her room crying all day” Tony sasses the everyone turns to yell at him but stop when they hear Sami giggle, they all turn to see her with a smile on her face she throws a pillow at his face

“Asshole” she says happily, they all turn back to Tony who is now smirking “I'm going to grab something to drink, anybody want something well I'm up? I know Tony scotch on the rocks” he smiles widely as she leaves the room

“Sami does not like being babied my friends” Tony says smugly

“That could have really upset her” Steve says angrily

“No he is right she walked in the room and asked us to not look at her ‘like that’” Natasha defends

“Before she comes back, nobody let her drink wine” Matt says

“Why?”

“She is bad enough on a good day if she drinks wine I can't imagine her on a day like today”

“You mentioned this once, she cries, yes?” Pietro asks

“Not just cries, balls and she thinks everyone hates her and apologizes about everything she has ever done”

“What are you talking about I have seen her get pretty drunk and she's never-” 

“It is only wine that does it” he interrupts

“Tony” Sami says and passes him his drink “don't worry Matt I will stick with Smirnoff Ice and Tequila” she says knowingly passing him a beer

“I didn-”

“I know you did so don't bother lying, I know you too well and I heard you” she smirks “I know nobody said they wanted to drink but I have vetoed your poor discussion” she says passing everyone their favourite drink

“I knew there was a reason I liked you short stuff” Tony says taking a sip of his drink

“I know I'm pretty great” she jokes

“And humble” Matt adds with a smirk

“Mr. Stark a SHIELD plain appears to be on the roof” FRIDAY informs

“Welcome Midgardians” Thor greats as the team enters the room

“Hello” Bobby says awkwardly

“Hey guys pull up a seat” Clint offers

“They don't bite” Sami jokes, they all turn to smile at her

“Not unless you ask, of course” Tony adds

“So this is who you ditched us for?” Hunter asks Sami laughs

“What can I say? You guys are just not fun”

“At this rate we might lose Matt to” Bobby jokes

“You can keep him” Natasha says everyone bursts into laughter, taking various seats

“Where is Fitz?” Sami asks

“He is gathering intel” Bobby says

“Don't lie he is looking for Jemma isn't he?”

“Ya, I'm sure he would have come if he had known this was happening”

“He knew the funeral was happening and didn't come to that either” Mac says bitterly Daisy hits him gesturing to Matt who looks ashamed

“It's not a big deal, what matters is you guys are here today” Sami says Matt perks up a bit 

“So how is SHIELD?” Peppers asks

“No busses talk my dear” Tony says everyone nodding

“I forgot to say, congratulations on the engagement” Coulson says

“Thank you, but we are also not here for that”

“Tony Stark actually not wanting to be the focus of a conversation. Suit up guys the world must be ending” Sami teases everyone laughing

“I'm hurt” Tony says putting his hand on his chest jokingly

“If we can't talk about work and can't talk about you. Do tell, what we should talk about?”

“I am interested in learning more about Silver over there and why he has his arm around you” Bobby says, Pietro smiles

“I guess I should make introductions, I suppose I didn't do that at the funeral” Sami says “you guys know Coulson and Matt this is Bobby or mockingbird, Mack, Daisy also known as Quake and Hunter” she says pointing to them “and this is Tony aka Iron Man, Pepper, Wanda/Scarlet Witch and my bestie, The Vision but you can skip the The, Thor, Rodey/War Machine, Sam/Falcon”

“That must get confusing” Mack jokes

“No idea” both Sam and Sami say at the same time smiling

“Any way Steve/Captain America, Bruce...” She hesitates to say his alter ego

“Hulk” he finish for her she smiles at him

“Natasha/Black Widow, Clint/Hawkeye and ummm this is Pietro/Quicksilver he is Wanda's twin and my boyfriend hence the arm”

“Not surprised you too were pretty chummy at the funeral, I don't think I saw him leave your side” Hunter pipes in, Pietro and Sami smile to each other

“They had not yet admitted their feelings for each other, it was very amusing” Thor says

“Oh gossip, I want all the dirty details”

“I don't” Matt says

“We started dating on my birthday”

“What!” The avengers shout

“We had Carters funeral the day before your birthday?” Bruce says horrified

“And we didn't celebrate your birthday?” Clint says clearly upset Laura is going to kill him if she finds out

“It’s okay guys I wasn't exactly in the mood to celebrate and the funeral was perfect I wouldn't change a thing” Sami says reassuringly having forgotten the whole ordeal she had with Pietro about it

“I already went through this whole thing with her after I realized what day it was, we just have to celebrate extra hard next year” Pietro says squeezing her

“Wait you started dating the day after Carter's funeral?” Daisy says trying not to sound judgey

“Daisy” Mack says warningly under his breath

“Umm I guess I never really thought about it like that” Sami says feeling a bit guilty

“That Is true but we had like each other since we met and as you said I had not left her side since- we went to SHIELD actually” he says trying to make Sami feel better

“They had even been sleeping in the same bed for about a week” Wanda adds 

“I didn't know that” Tony chuckles

“Yes well as you can imagine it just all built up and we- I ended up admitting my feelings” he scratches the back of his neck “that was not the way I was planning on telling her” he says shyly “it just happened” he adds

“I think that it's really sweet” Peppers says “you just couldn't hold it in any more” Pietro chuckles

“You what to know about not being able to hold it in anymore you should hear about the first time I said I love you” he says under his breath

“What are you talking about we said it that night… At the same time” Sami says, Bobby and Pepper both awwing Pietro goes pink and scratches his neck again

“That is the first time I said it when you were awake to hear it” he says awkwardly

“Brother you never told me this?” Wanda says

“When was the first time you said it?” Matt asks curiously

“Urnmm I really don't feel comfortable discussing this with everyone”

“You brought it up” Hunter says

“Matt didn't you lose a bet with Sami and have to tell an embarrassing story in front of everyone” Pietro tries to change the subject

“He can tell that story another day I'm really interested in this one” Sami says with a big smile on her face

“Can't I just tell you latter” he whispers she thinks about this for a moment

“Okay fine” she says “plus I would rather we shared stories about Carter it is his birthday after all” everyone nods the room going silent, Sami clears her throat “I'll start” she says trying to think of a good one she begins fiddling with the starfish chain a habit she has when she is thinking “did I ever tell you guys about the first time he brought a girl home to meet our parents?” She says with a giggle

“Victoria, right?” Matt asks she nods “oh god I hated her she was so clingy”

“She was it was disgusting, like you guys might think Pie and I are bad but trust me it could be worse”

“I can vouch for that” Matt adds “She was always touching him and I'm not talking arm and waist I'm talking upper thigh and ass”

“Lucky Carter” Tony says

“And she was always trying to get him to make out with her like in front of people” Sami says with a disgusted face “anyway they had been dating for about a month and so mom and dad asked him to bring her over. And so I had told him she should probably talk to her about what is appropriate to do in front of people and what is not, and he got mad at me am said I was being jealous that he has someone and I don't” she laughs “so I pointed out that if she can't keep her hands to herself in front of me, his sister and Matt his best friend how is it he is expecting her to be better in front of our parents. So she comes over and surprise surprise she practically sits on his lap all night making all of us including him uncomfortable” she starts giggling “and then she starts eating off his plate instead of her own”

“Carters?” Coulson asks shocked Sami nods “but he never shared food”

“I know” she says still laughing “it gets better. She starts feeling him food of her plate” all the SHIELD team burst into laughter the Avengers all looking confused but are happy to see Sami talking about Carter and laughing “so our parents get super uncomfortable now and I am just trying not to laugh. So Carter really nicely asks her to stop and she gets all upset and starts tearing up”

“Oh my god she would” Matt says

“So Carter is just like trying to figure out what to do and he is looking at my dad like ‘what do I do’ so Carter apologizes and tries to comfort her because now he feels bad. And she jumps on him and starts making out with him in the middle of dinner. So I look at my parents and they just look horrified and I guess he had had enough of her being you know insane and pushes her of him and stands up and says ‘nope nope I can't do this. Please don't make this any weirder just, just leave’”

“Oh my god that is exactly what he would do” Bobby says giggling

“So she starts crying again and he was like ‘no, no I’m sorry I can't do this’ and walks upstairs. Leaving me and my parents with this crazy crying women. So now I feel bad for her and try and calm her down with I sort of do and she eventually leaves after me and my mom sit her in the living room and make her feel better well dad goes and talks to Carter. And as she is leaving she gives me a hug and then when she pulls away she kisses me”

“Seriously” Clint says laughing, Sami nods

“Awe-awe” Hunter jokes

“I shit you not. So then I push her away and she looks me in the eye and says ‘let's make Carter jealous’ and I was just so confused and uncomfortable I just said no thank you and closed the door”

“Poor girl got her heart broken by both Savers in one night” Natasha jokes

“Oh my god, she did the same thing to me” Matt says “I never told anyone”

“Neither did I, Carter sure new how to pick them huh?”

“Oh ya because your choices where so much better” he teases

“Hey I'm right here” Pietro says

“I mean before you” Matt says, Pietro smiles

“Oh yeah like who?” Wanda asks

“Wade… huh I guess Wade is the only guy you dated before Pietro”

“Really?” Pietro says surprised

“Hey we are supposed to talk about Carter remember”


	7. Carter’s Birthday, Part 2

They spend the rest of the night drinking and sharing stories, and having a good time.

“We could hear the two of you over the comms it was obvious how much you guys cared about each other” Steve says

“I can imagine the look on his face when he found out the Avengers were there for him” Daisy says

“He was very happy, you should have seen him face after Tony talked to him” Sami says giggling now several drinks in, Tony raises an eyebrow “you're his favorite Avenger him and Coulson would get in arguments about who was better Iron Man or Captain America” she covers her mouth giggling realizing what she said when Steve smiles at Coulson

“I'm just going to go ahead and correct you there Sami. YOU were his favourite Avenger” Matt says also several drinks in and sitting next to her

“Puff he knew I was an Avenger for a whole 20 minutes before he died” she says surprisingly calmly, Matt rests his head on her shoulder her resting her head on top of his “Pietro can you tell everyone about what Carter said to you” she half smiles “I like that story” Pietro smiles at his drunk girlfriend

“I like that story too” Matt says

“You don't even know the story” Sami says Matt laughs

“Once upon a time there was a boy named Pietro” Matt begins “and he met a girl named Sami and she was super-hot and he was all like ‘dam’” everyone burst into laughter “and she was best friends with his sister so she would talk to her other best friend Matt about him all the time” he says dramatically Pietro smiling happily “ok not all the time but a lot”

“What is happing?” Rodney asks laughing

“So one day Sami and all of her new friends go to save her brother Carter and when Carter and Matt saw each other for the first time in months they were like so happy, like really happy. So Carter ask Matt if there is something going on between Sami and Pietro because it was ridiculously obvious they were madly in love with each other. But at the time Matt did not like Pietro very much so he was all like ‘Sami wouldn't go out with a guy like that’ and Carter was all like ‘I have a good feeling about him’ and then… well I don't think we want to remember the rest of that story” Matt finishes

“Carter said that?” Sami asks, both her and Pietro holding lots of value to those words Matt nods “that wasn't the story I was talking about but I like that one too” she says happily

“What was the story?” Matt asks lifting his head and looking at Sami, who looks at Pietro

“It was the only conversation I really had with him but we were fighting of these men, I believe this is after the story we just heard...and he out of the blue asks me if I ‘have a thing for his sister’ I was not sure how he would react so I tried to convince him we should talk about it later. I am glad he pushed me to talk with him about it then” he says smiling “I told him I did and he then asked if I would protect her no matter what, and I said I would” he says looking directly at Sami “he told me he would kill me if I hurt her. I told him I have a sister I am protective of as well” he says looking at Wanda and back to Sami “then he said ‘I give you permission’” he says proudly, the Avengers all smiling at how much that must mean to Sami. All the SHILED people are shocked they knew how protective he was saying those words are huge

“He said the words ‘I give you permission’?” Matt asks looking at Pietro who nods happily “wow” he says shocked “that...that is…wow”

“I'm pretty sure I saw him threaten someone who asked his promotion to ask her out” Hunter says shocked

“I was really surprised when he told me” Sami says

“Carter actually approved of a guy for Sami” Coulson says happily tapping Pietro's shoulder proudly

“Is it really that surprising?” Natasha asks

“Yes” all the SHIELD against say

“Could you imagine Pietro going up to Clint and saying ‘I have a really good feeling about Vision’” Sami asks the Avengers all shake their heads “could you also imagine him going up to Vision and giving him permission to ask Wanda out?” Wanda burst out laughing “exactly”

“Well Pietro if I had my doubts about you before they are definitely gone now” Matt says “seriously I hope you know how big of a deal that is” he says seriously, Pietro nods moving to sit next to Sami and kissing her cheek

“I do. That moment means very much to me” Pietro says honestly Sami smiles at him he gives her a chaste kiss on the lips she pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder the room going silent for a moment “and for the record I do not think Vision is that bad, if someone is going to date my sister I am glad it is him”

“Thank you Pietro that means a lot” Vision says Pulling Wanda closer, the Avengers smiling the room going silent for a few moments

“I know we said not to talk business but Ward sent a threat the other day and… He said something odd” Daisy says

“Sky” Coulson says warningly “I brought it with me so I could show you tomorrow” he says looking at Sami, both her and Pietro stiffen

“Why haven't you been going on missions?” Daisy asks

“It's none of your business Daisy now leave it alone” Matt says angrily

“It really does not concern you” Wanda adds when Daisy goes to speak again

“If it concerns people with abilities, it sort of is” Daisy snaps

“Well then it is a good thing my issues with HYDRA have nothing to do with my abilities” Sami says getting annoyed by her

“Abilities? Since when do you have more than one?”

“Daisy would you just drop it!” Sami says standing to get another drink before this escalates

“Daisy seriously enough” Mack says

“No” she says standing up as well and going after Sami Pietro quickly zooming in front of her with a glare

“Look we have all been drinking I think we all just need to calm down” Bobby says

“I will calm down when I have some answers” Daisy says beginning to shake the tower with her ability

“You want your answers I will give you your answers” Sami says “listen to my siren's song Lisbon to it well do exactly as I say listen and obey” everyone looks at her when Daisy stops shaking the tower her eyes turning green

“Sami?” Steve says worriedly

“It's me” Sami says knowing they are worried she lost control

“What does she mean it's her? What the hell is happening?” Mack says

“Go sit on the couch” Sami says Daisy walking over and sitting down Mack, Bobbi and Hunter all looking very confused, Sami breaks the connection

“What the-”

“Not everything is about you Daisy and not everything is about people with abilities.” Sami says

“What the hell was that?” Hunter asks

“When I was undercover at HYDRA they experimented on my without my knowledge and now have a second ability… I can control people”

“Is that what happened to Gladstone the night Carter went missing?” Bobby asks

“Yes it was”

“And is that why you were taken off missions?” Daisy asks “because you can't control it?”

“Does it look she was having trouble controlling it?” Pietro sasses

“I wouldn't know I was under her control”

“Well maybe if you were under control of yourself I wouldn't have had to intervene” Sami says

“I wasn't out of control!”

“You were shaking the tower!”

“She was right to step in” Coulson says

“Why does everyone take miss perfect's side?” Daisy says

“No one is taking sides we are simply trying to diffuse a situation” Steve says

“That you actually started” Tony adds “now I really dislike when people come into my building and insult my associates and I really dislike it when someone tries to break my tower”

“I wasn't-”

“Nu-uu let me finish. The reason Sami has been taken off missions has nothing to do with you or her ability therefore concerns you in no way other than caring for a friend. Which you clearly are not. so I suggest we get back to what tonight is about, which is celebrating Carter's birthday if you have a problem with that I have a guest room available for your drunk ass”

“It isn't our business Daisy” Bobby adds kindly Daisy goes and sits on the couch without saying another word

“I'm sorry Sami you know what she is like” Mack says

“I do” She says walking up to Daisy with crossed arms “look I'm sorry I used my ability on you even if you were out of control. I'm also sorry that I don't want to tell you about me getting taken off missions but it really is none of your business and I would like to think you would know I would tell you if it concerned you in any way, which for the hundredth time it doesn't. I hope you know that ‘miss perfect’ has tried really hard to be nice to you and is completely done letting you take advantage of her niceness, next time you need someone to talk to don't bother calling me” she walks back past everyone into the elevator taking a bottle of vodka with her

“Like I said remind me not to piss her off” Sam says

“Where do you think she went?” Bruce asks

“I think I know” Pietro says walking over to Daisy “I do not know you very well or at all really but so far every time I have met you, you have managed to upset my girlfriend and I don't want you to feel like everyone is picking on you or choosing her side or whatever you think. But you should know that today was very hard for her and if you were any friend at all you would not have pushed her to talk about something like that today, especially since we were going to talk about it tomorrow however I do not think you deserve to know anything about the situation especially after what you just did so don't bother coming to the meeting tomorrow” he says before zooming off to find Sami

“And I thought I pissed all of you off” Matt says, the avengers smirking at his comment

“She is still angry, if Pietro can convince Sami to come back down I don't think she will stop interrogating her” Wanda says looking at Daisy

“I will take her to one of the guest rooms” Coulson says

***

Pietro runs up to the patio, just as he suspected Sami is sitting at the bottom of the tree they planted for Carter talking to it… Talking to him

“God it is bad enough that I find out HYDRA is after our family in a way bigger way than I expected but I have to deal with it alone” she says sniffing “we always knew mom and dad's death was far from an accident but this…..fuck Carter why am I the last one? Why am I the one with abilities? Why am I the one who served?” She paused sniffing again “I'm sorry it's your birthday and this isn't your fault” she says leaning her head on the tree and taking a drink “I love you Carter and I promise I will not die at the hands of HYDRA. I will not let you die in vain” she says determinedly her crying seeming to have stopped she goes silent again and Pietro debates whether he should make his presence known yet he goes to open his mouth when he hears her giggle “so you liked Pietro, hum?” she says happily “I should have known when you smirked at me, it must have been right after you talked to Pietro. I knew, I knew you did something” she says in a sing song voice “thank you for liking him, I like the speedy bastard too” she laughs “oh who am I kidding I love him and his stupid smirk. Don't know the fuck I did to make him like my stupid ass but I am certainly not complaining” Pietro tries not to laugh “he does this thing where he puts his and under my shirt like on my lower back or something and trails it fingertips on it...he just does it to comfort me it's really sweet” she says happily “he is really sweet. Him and Matt are even becoming friends so that is nice. What else... I'm helping plan Tony Stark's wedding that is pretty funny” she takes another swig “oh and Wanda God how could I forget to tell you about Wanda! She is my best friend like I can tell her anything she gets me and she has really good taste in clothing and she lets me share. I never knew how badly I need a friend that was a girl, bro like I love you and I love Matt but it is so nice to have a girl to talk to” Pietro leans against the doorway waiting for a good opportunity to chime in “I miss you Car and I love you so much. Happy birthday bro” she says taking a deep breath, Pietro slowly walks over to her sitting behind her and pulling her into his chest kissing her cheek “how long have you been listening?”

“Not long, we were starting to get worried” he lies

“Lier” she says smiling “how long have you really been listening?”

“Does it matter?”

“No I guess not” she says with a sigh Pietro taking a swig from the bottle in her hands “hey” she protests

“What I'm just trying to catch up”

“Between your metabolism and being from Europe I doubt you will” he chuckles at her

“True but I can try” she giggles letting a comfortable silence fall between them

“So when was the first time you said I love you?” She asks he smiles trailing his fingertips along her stomach just as she had been describing moments ago

“Well it just sort of came out, it wasn't even in English it was in Russian. After I realized what a sad I look down at you panicking that I had just picked the absolute worst time to tell you how I felt, but you were fast asleep on my chest” he says lovingly

“That still doesn't tell me when it was” she teases he kisses her cheek

“It-it was right after Carter died, when we were on the jet and you were crying. I just kept saying I'm sorry over and over and then it just came out” he says softly almost apologetically

“Good thing I was asleep because that would have been super awkward” she says honestly “I mean I realized I had liked you by then but I didn't realize I loved you till after the funeral” she sighs contently “you know I love you right?”

“I do. And I happen to love you too so it works out very well for us” he says smiling she laughs “how are your ribs?” He asks gently trailing his fingers on them

“Really good actually, it doesn't hurt to breathe or laugh anymore”

“I wonder what else it doesn't hurt to do anymore” he whispers suggestively gently kissing her neck she bursts out laughing the alcohol making her all giddy, he just laughs happy that she is happy “come on let's go back downstairs” he says standing up and pulling her up as well

“Okay. But I don't want to talk to Daisy anymore, she is not very nice to me”

“You don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to… How about I just start making out with you every time she tries to talk” he jokes, she snorts

“I like this plan” she says as they make their way downstairs. When they arrive everyone turns to look at them hearing Sami laughing loudly and seeing a big smile on her face well Pietro whispers something in her ear about Daisy having left the room, keeping his arms around her waist, they can't help but smile at the two of them

“I honestly thought the two of you would end up together up. Until today because man, they are one cute couple” Hunter says to Matt

“Nah, me and Sami were always meant to be friends. I wouldn't want it any other way” Matt says happily

“They really love each other” Pepper says

“He would literally do anything for her” Wanda says

“Pie why is everyone staring at us?” Sami says when she stops laughing at sees everyone smiling at the two of them “it's kind of freaking me out” she whispers he laughs

“I don't know, do you want another drink?” He asks she nods handing him the bottle of vodka before kissing his cheek and walking over to the others

“Where did you disappear to?” Natasha asks

“Places” Sami responds

“How vague” Clint teases

“Well I can't share all my secrets”

“Speaking of sharing secrets” Tony chimes in

“No! no truth or dare” Bruce says knowing exactly where this is going

“But I have questions” Tony whines

“Like what?” Rodney asks

“I’m curious who Sami's favourite Avengers is” he says

“Myself duh” she says

“No I mean before you became one, back when you were just a fan”

“Humm I am curious as well” Pietro says passing her a drink and pulling her to sit between his legs

“Only if they tell too” she says pointing at the SHIELD agents

“You already know mine” Coulson says

“Thor” Mack says, Thor smiles

“I am honored” he says happily

“Hawkeye” Bobby says

“Really?” He says surprised she nods

“Are we talking since New York Avengers or Avengers we were meeting tonight?” Hunter asks

“New York” Bruce says

“Iron Man hands down” Hunter says, Tony Smirking widely

“Mays is Black Widow” Coulson adds

“Jemma's is Bruce” Sami adds

“And Fitz is also Bruce” Matt adds, Bruce smiling widely

“Daisy’s is Iron Man I think”

“Mine is Black Widow” Matt says

“You should have seen his face when she came to visit me in the hospital after I got back from being undercover” Sami says laughing “he must have been freaking out when he gave her CPR last month”

“Hey I am not some crazy fan boy” he defends “although assisting is saving my favourite avengers life is one of the coolest things I can say I did” Natasha smirks

“We all know who Sami's was” Mack says with a smirk

“Shut up” She says embarrassed well all the agents sinker

“I can't imagine how nervous she was walking into the party knowing she was going to meet him” Bobby adds

“Wait did Sami have a crush on one of the Avengers?” Sam asks

“No” she says defensively

“Oh no you just had a poster of him I'm your room” Matt adds her face going pink

“Oh my god one of us had a shot with Sami before Pietro” Tony laughs loudly

“You wish Tony” She says

“Ok now I am very interested” Pietro says smiling

“You won't be mad?” She asks He shakes his head “Well let's just say when Carter and Coulson would argue about Cap or Tony, it was one of the few things I did not agree with Carter about” a series of oohs come out of the Avengers mouths, Steve blushing

“Sami had crush on Cap!” Clint burst out laughing

“Oh my god” she says covering her face “it was not a crush, I just thought he was a decent guy and was you know… Decent looking”

“You think I'm decent looking?” He teases she hides her face in her hands “if it makes you feel better I thought you were decent looking too” more ohhhs fill the room

“Too bad she is taken huh Cap” Natasha teases

“I doubt it would make a difference, Sami never had feelings for Steve as long as I have known her and has had feelings for Pietro since they met” Wanda says

“Thank you Wanda” Sami says

“It’s funny because you and Tony are way better friends than you and Steve” Pietro says

“Ya well Tony and I just clicked when we met” Sami says Tony nodding in agreement “any more embarrassing questions?”

“Ya what is Speedy like in bed?” Hunter asks

“I don't want to know” Wanda and Matt shout covering their ears

“It is sensitive topic for them” Clint teases

“I don't think you can ever get me drunk enough to start talking about my sex life” Sami says “and Pietro can't get drunk, I guess it will remain one of life's mysteries”

“That reminds me I brought some ale to share” Thor says taking a sip and passing it to Steve who Passes it to Pietro

“So how long has it been?” Clint asks

“Since?” Pietro asks taking another sip of the booze

“You guys slept together Sami has had broken ribs for about a month and prior to that you were… on that classified mission” he says

“None of your business” Pietro says flatly “although I think we could both do with some fun tonight” he says flirtatiously

“Pietro” Sami says laughing as the effects of the alcohol seep in on him

“Congratulations Thor I think you got Pietro drunk” Wanda says sarcastically “I am warning you all right now he gets very flirty when he drinks”

“I do not, I just find it harder to resist saying how I feel about beautiful women” he says smirking into Sami's neck “and you my love are a very beautiful women”

“This is going to be interesting” Natasha says

“Oh the poor lad hasn't gotten lucky in a month” Hunter says “leave him alone”

“From what we have heard about Pietro before he started dating Sami, combined with this being the first time he has been drunk since the experiments. We just need to hope he remembers which girl he is dating” Natasha teases Pietro glares at her

“I am well aware of who I am dating and I would never cheat on her” he says confidently “how is your rib baby?” He asks running his hand along her rib lightly grazing his thumb along her boob

“Fine” she says smiling “but you really need to stop doing that” she teases he smiles kissing her neck making her giggle

“I can't watch this” Matt says

“So don't” Pietro says swiftly moving his other hand along her stomach

“That's it I'm taking you to bed” Sami says

“That didn't take long I was hoping I would have to do a bit more convincing” he says walking his fingers down her thigh

“I'm not talking you to do that I am talking you to sleep off the booze”

“Oh” he says wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck “well then I'm not interested”

“This is very entertaining” Thor cheers as Pietro begins leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck

“Oh my god Pie there are other people in the room!” Sami says shocked

“Are you worried we will make Captain Crunch jealous?” He teases, she smirks deciding her current tactic is not working

“Oh this is about to get super weird isn't it?” Clint says they nod “maybe I shouldn't have reminded them how long it has been since they had sex”

“You think?” Bruce says

“And if I am?” She teases back he growls pushing her onto her back giving her a dark look

“You're mine”

“I can't watch this” Wanda and Matt say turning away

“Am I?” She teases he nibbles on her neck

“Nope, I'm out” Coulson says him, Steve, Bruce and Rodney all leaving

“I will gladly remind you” he whispers in her ear

“Baby we are both really drunk” she says softly

“So?” He says nibbling on her ear

“So I don't think this is a good idea”

“I love you and I would like to show you just how much” he says moving to the other side of her neck “and we haven't been together in so long” he moans, she flips him so he is now the one on his back he smirks holding her hips

“Pietro I want you to take me to bed” she says sternly but looking upset, he sits up on his elbows frowning at her

“What's wrong?” He asks concerned reaching out to touch her cheek, she just looks down and doesn't says anything “I'm sorry I'm just acting stupid because I’ve been drinking. I will take you to bed okay” he says apologetically she nods and he stands up lifting her with him, she turns to the remaining group and winks at them with a big smile on her face

“Son of a bitch, she played him” Tony says

“Oh my god” Clint says

“Nicely played Miss Saver” Bobby says impressed “I remember why we used to send her undercover so much” the remaining Avengers look at each other uncomfortably

“We should all go to bed” Natasha adds everyone nodding and going to their rooms.


	8. Little Miss Perfect

When I wake up the next morning I can already feel my headache beginning, a grown leaving my mouth as I turn away from the window. I hear Pietro groan next to me also turning away from the window

“Are you still mad at me?” Pietro mumbles into the pillow “I'm sorry I'm such an ass”

“You aren't an ass, the fact you think you're one proves you’re not” I grumble

“Are you going to hit me if try and touch you?”

“I only did that because you kept touching my bobs...and ass ...and other inappropriate places”

“I'm sorry” he says sliding closer to me to rest his forehead on my back

“It's okay, you were drunk and horny… Really horny” he groans wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his chest kissing the back of my neck sweetly

“I'm really sorry” he says I feel him quickly move so he is sitting up “what the hell happen to your neck?” He says worriedly

“You said you needed to at least make sure everyone knew that I was yours” I say sleepily

“I hurt you?” He says sounding very upset

“No Pietro they are just hickeys, I've had them before and I will have them again” I say eyes still closed

“Why didn't you leave and stay in my old room?”

“Sweetheart look around… We are in your old room”

“I followed you?” He says in nod “I-”

“If you apologize one more time I will make you wait 3 more weeks” I say annoyed “I will forgive you if you give me pills and water. I will meet you down in 5” I say he leans over and kisses my lips before getting out of the bed

“I love you” he says

“Love you too” I say sleepily

***

Pietro runs down the kitchen seeing everyone up including Tony

“Late night?” He teases

“Shut up Stark, we didn't do anything for your information” he bites back

“We know, she turned to wink at us well you were leaving” Clint says

“No nooky for Pietro” Natasha teases

“At least he stopped when he thought she was upset” Mack says

“How bad was it?” Pietro asks embarrassed

“Half of us left because we couldn't watch” Matt says clearly annoyed

“Oh god I'm sorry” he wines everyone laughs

“I told you to stop apologizing” Sami says annoyed, taking the pills he passes her

“I thought you said nothing happened?” Matt shouts looking at her neck

“Nothing happened, calm down” she says

“I thought he finally stopped groping you when you went to bed?” Sam asks curiously

“Ya but then we got in the bed and it started all over again” she says calmly “I kept hitting him when he came near me” she chuckles

“So why are you the one with bruises?”

“Matt I am two seconds away from giving you a bruise, drop it” she warns sipping the tea Pietro made for her

“Samers what happened to your neck?” Steve says concerned, she shrugs

“Apparently Pietro wanted to make sure everyone knows I was his. Seriously like you guys have never had a hickey before” Pietro slumps his head on the counter “and as you can see he does not feel great about it. So how about we don't make my boyfriend feel bad for getting too affectionate with me when he was drunk” she says sliding her hand along his shoulder blades

“I hate myself” Pietro wines Sami pats his head gently running her fingers along the back of his neck, she smiles when Daisy enters the room leaning down to whisper in his ear

“Remember the deal we made last night?” He turns his head towards her and she nods in Daisy's direction and he smirks nodding at standing up straight leaving a small kiss on Sami's lips “hey there you are! I was starting to get worried” Sami teases happily smacking his chest playfully, he just smiles rolling his eyes “don't worry next time I will be the one who gets drunk and makes everyone uncomfortable” she teases, his smile widens

“Deal” he says kissing her cheek

“Are they always like this?” Coulson asks smiling all the Avengers nodding

“They make each other happy” Wanda says smiling running her fingers along the back of Visions neck

“Too happy I need to get the image of last night out of my head” Rodney says

“At least they kept their clothes on” Bruce jokes

“I do not particularly like this conversation” Sami says smugly

“Well maybe if Pietro had kept his hands to himself...” Matt grumbles

“Matthew Scargrow I have seen you do some stupid shit when you're drunk. Would you like me to start sharing?” He slouches in in his chair with a frown

“I love when you get all tough, especially if you're defending me” he whispers in her ear she giggles

“Ick you two are so gross” Natasha teases

“If I hear one more comment about Pietro and I we will just start making out” she threatens, Pietro nods

“And we will have sex in that person's bed” he adds Sami nods

“I don't live here so good luck with that” Matt contests

“Oh Pietro I think Matt wants to give us a challenge” she teases Matt goes to open his mouth

“They aren't kidding, so you know” Wanda says he closes his mouth and glares at them. Sami and Pietro just smile triumphantly

“Ah now we know what will make them stop” Pietro teases, the room breaking out into unhappy murmurs

“So about the things Ward said-” Daisy begins

“I already told you. You will not be involved in the conversation” Pietro says sternly but not aggressively

“You don't have the authority to make that decision” Daisy challenges

“In this case he does. The only person who can veto him is Sami and maybe Matt” Steve says

“Coulson he can't be serious” She says

“Not only is this Sami's personal issue, she is no longer under my authority” he says

“But-”

“Well Matt and Coulson already know, if I'm telling Mack, Bobby and Hunter I'm not going to leave her the only one not knowing” Sami says kindly, Daisy frowns

“Corse little miss perfect saves the day” she mumbles under her breath, Sami slams her cup to the counter water spring from her hand with it. She usually has a hard time controlling her ability when feeling strong emotions, she glares beyond angry with Daisy

“I just can't win with you can I! I'm nice enough to consider telling you what you keep pushing to know and you insult me.” She moves around the counter stepping up to Daisy “so I'm little miss perfect huh? Why? Because nothing bad has ever happened to me?” She says with a scoff “because I'm an Avenger? Because I try to be fucking nice to everyone!” She huffs before continuing “you want to know so badly? Fine! Remember Carter and me telling you that HYDRA killed our parents when I was 16? Ya apparently they thought Carter and I were dead too and they had finally finished off the Savers for good but-” she gestures to herself “-clearly not the case but that was fine and dandy until we went undercover and Carter got taken and accidentally told them who we were, he didn't know what he had done it wasn't his fault. But after we blew up the base and Carter died word had started floating around about a Saver being alive and that she had infiltrated the base stole all their records on their newest project, blew up their largest base and has enhanced abilities which they unknowingly gave a second one too. Do you want to know how I found that out? I was undercover at a Gala looking at the son of the people who killed my parents in the eyes well he told me that Samantha Saver is HYDRAs top target and he will not stop until she is dead!” She yells stepping right up to her face “you want to know why I was taken off of missions?” She says calmly “because HYDRA has killed little Miss Perfects entire family and wants to finish the job, just because I act happy doesn't mean I am and it certainly doesn't mean I don't have my share of problems” she says turning and walking away “do not follow me” she adds. Pietro turns to Wanda who shakes her head silently telling him not to go after her. The rest of the group all looking shocked they have never seen her blow up like that or talk about what has been going on for the last few months. Daisy just stands there wide eyed not sure how to react. The silence is broken by the sound of a door being slammed shut several floors down.

“I-I didn't know...” Daisy says timidly

“We told you to back off” Clint says annoyed

“Lady Samantha has not been having a very easy time these last months you had no right to make things further difficult” Thor adds

“Pietro has been trying to get her to open up about her feelings but as I'm sure you know she doesn't like to talk about herself and her problems, she only just started opening up to him about this” Wanda says angrily “she may never talk about it now”

“We're lucky she didn't go green” Bruce says to himself

“I know you guys never got along well but Sami has been nothing but nice to you and you just see what you want to see” Matt says upset “I can't believe you would say something like that”

“Desk duty, two weeks” Coulson reprimands

“I'm one of the only field agents we have-”

“You're really going to try and argue out of this?” Coulson warns, she frowns but stops talking

“What she said was true then? HYDRA wants her dead” Bobby asks, all the Avengers nod except Pietro who has not taken his eyes off the staircase leading to the training room

“No they want to torture her, and hurt her first. They will kill her when she is begging for death” he says “Marks told me that before I broke his arm. Oh by the way he is the son of the people who killed her parents” the room goes silent again

“Someone should go talk to her” Tony says breaking the silence, everyone turning to Pietro who is already a blue blur.

***

I storm into the training room slamming the door behind me, anger coursing through my body it taking everything in me not to lose control. I begin wailing on the punching bag not bothering with gloves, wrapping or any other precautions. I just let out all my frustrations angrily beating the bag over and over. Fuck HYDRA. Fuck Daisy. Fuck everything. I barely hear the sound of doors open and close behind me

“Sam” Pietro says softly but I ignore him continuing to punch the bag “Sam” he repeats louder I can feel his breath on my neck, I can feel the pain in my knuckles but continue “stop” he says just above a whisper holding my wrists before I can hit it again “it's okay” he soothes wrapping his arms around me well keeping my wrist in his hand pulling me into his chest “just breathe” I close my eyes and try to calm my heavy breathing. Pietro's calming presence helping me, one thing that always blows me away is how gentle and calm he can be although he is typically only like this with Wanda and I. Take a deep breath and feel myself relax in his arms keeping my eyes closed but I feel him kiss my cheek allowing it to linger there “come on, let me fix your hands” he breaks the long silence, I just nod keeping my eyes closed only opening them when I feel myself being sat on a bed. I look down and see how red and raw my knuckles are a few of them split open and bleeding, I feel myself flush with embarrassment for letting my emotions get the best of me like that. Pietro kneels in front of me and places a damp cloth on my knuckles using the lightest touch possible while attempting to clean it. He puts the disinfectant cream on a bandage and wrapping some gauze around, it he peeks up at me before doing the same to my other hand but I just look down still embarrassed. Once both hands are bandaged he takes my hands in his stroking my fingers lightly before pressing a gentle kiss to my knuckles

“Thank you” I say he kisses them again

“Of course love” he says sitting up and pecking my lips “do you want to talk about it?” He asks cautiously. I shake my head, he nods sitting next to me on the bed I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head, I half smile at the gesture turning my face to kiss him, he responds immediately placing his hand on my cheek. I deepen the kiss sliding my hands to the back of his neck and along his shoulder. He moans into my mouth sliding his tongue along mine moving his hand into my hair the other wrapping around my waist pulling me against his chest. I moan into his mouth, the kiss gets rougher, more heated as he bites down on my lip. I leap on top of him pushing him down on the bed and wrapping my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around my waist flipping us so I am on my back “I love you… Mmmmm….I love you so much” he whispers against my lips, I grip his hair biting down on his lip lightly he growls pinning my hands above my head kissing me intensely. I moan into his mouth again knowing how much it turns him on, I turn my head to the side exposing my neck he trails heated open mouthed kisses along my jaw and neck, still sensitive from the hickeys. He gently bites down in my sensitive spots I mew in pleasure, struggling against his grip in an attempt to touch him. I roll my hips and feel his bulge against me a moan leaving his lips, I smirk rising my hips to his rubbing myself along him, his grip on my hands tightening slightly, nails digging his other hand into my lower back “Blyad' (fuck)” he groans into my neck breathing becoming unsteady as I continue to brush against him.

“Pie” I moan needingly slowing down he looks at me liking his lips well I bite mine he presses his lips to mine hungrily taking each of my hands in his interlocking our fingers. I grip tightly to his hands rolling my hips again as he pushes against me “Pie” I sigh against his lips. He quickly pulls my shirt over my head and removing my bra kissing and biting my breast. He releases the grip on one hand kneading at my breast, well I use my hand to remove his shirt, he moves his lips to mine again moving to straddle me well he unbuttons my pants

“Tell me how much you want me” he growls

“Bad baby, real bad”

“And who do you belong to?” He runs his hand over my still clothed wetness “who does this belong to?” He asks darkly

“You Pie. It's all yours. I'm all yours” I say he smiles against my lips

“That's a good girl” he says before kissing me removing the remainder of our clothing he slides his hand along my hip and upper thigh his thumb grazing over my folds “did you miss me baby?” I nod “I'm going to make you feel all better, do you want me to make it all better?” He asks I nod bucking my hips but he holds them against the bed “I said do you want me to make it all better?” He says darkly

“Yes” I breathe out

“Good, now no more talking unless I say” he whispers kissing my ear I nod before he slams into me a gasp leaving my mouth, he moves inside of me hitting me deeper with each thrust my breathing hitches as my back arches “oh baby you feel so good” he moans continuing to roll his hips into mine “Say my name” he growls

“Pietro” I say softly back arching more as he moves faster

“Again”

“Pietro” I say louder each thrust harder and harder “Mmmhmm Pietro” I whine wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in it well leaving sloppy kisses, he moans wrapping his arm around my lower back pushing even further into me I wrap my legs around him clinging onto him as I feel myself coming closer “P-Pietro” I cry out gripping him tighter his pace frantic.

“Oh Sam” he moans biting my shoulder “fuck Sam” he yells, both of us moan loudly as we cum flopping down on the bed heavy breaths filling the room. Pietro kisses my chest where his head lays I smile running my hand through his hair. He nuzzles his head between my breasts leaving gentle kisses I giggle softly, he smiles pampering kisses up my chest till his lips are on mine in a gentle loving kiss, both of us smiling into it “I love you” he says sweetly against my lips, how he went from dominant sex God to adorable puppy in the span of 30 seconds is beyond me

“I love you too” I say he pecks my lips kissing my cheek, neck and chest before returning to my breasts “comfortable?” he nods smiling I giggle closing my eyes for a moment.

“Was that okay? I'm not normally that… Aggressive”

“That was amazing” I say he smiles kissing my breast again, the room going silent again. I feel his smirk against my breast kissing the valley between them and slowly moving down my stomach “Pie what are you doing?” I moan sleepily he smiles against my navel

“What do you think?” He purrs continuing to trail kisses lower and lower

“You don't need to do that”

“I want to see if I can make you squeak again” he teases I open my mouth to respond but his tongue pressing circles on my clit prevents me from speaking, a moan coming out instead, I feel him smile and chuckle. He lays an open mouth kiss to my inner thigh “I told you I would return the favour, remember?” he says happily moving down my leg, I moan biting my lip, he caresses my side with his finger tips and I shudder at the touch. He smiles into my thigh moving back up toward my aching need, I dig my nails into the bed when he kisses my opening teasing me.

“Baby” I moan desperately he continues leaving kisses along my lower lips, sucking and biting the skin but refusing to move where I want him “Pie” I whine bucking my hips

“Yes my love?” He says smugly

“Please” I whisper

“Please?” He chuckles kissing right above my clit “please what?” I buck my hip again hoping to get his mouth where I want it

“Pietro, Baby please” I beg, he licks a long slow swipe along my slit, my knuckles sting due to the grip I have on my sheets

“mmm I could eat you all day” he says seductively making me whimper as he places gentle kisses along my folds.

P-p-p-” I studier, He finally dives in devouring me I let out a breathy moan arching my back in response, he moans against my clit holding my hips in place as he sucks on it. My body fidgeting and twitching from under him well I whine and moan in pleasure trying to find something to grip onto “O-oh my g-god” I whine my breathing hitching as I twitch and gasp for air still trying to find something to grip. Pietro moves the hand not holding my hips down and runs it up my side and down my arm taking my hand and gently moving his thumb along it to try and calm my breathing. My other hand moves behind me gripping the headboard, I don't know how he is managing to multi task well I am laying here trying to remember how to breathe. He sucks on my clit moving his tongue in beautiful harmony, I squeeze his hand screaming in pleasure “oh Pie” I whimper vibrating from pleasure he pulls his hand out of mine needing both arms to keep me from moving to much my hand immediately moving to his hair, toes curling “hhhhu…hhhuuuu …...P-Pietro!” I scream flopping back onto the bed panting. He smiles pressing a kiss to my clit I squeak and twitch at the touch, he chuckles sliding his tongue along it with the same response

“Did you enjoy that?” He asks slyly I nod unable to speak he sucks on my clit making me arch my back with a breathy moan

“Pie” I whine

“Oh baby you sound so sexy” he says sliding his tongue so I squeak again, he slides his hand along my butt “so sexy” he kisses me another squeak leaving my mouth “mmm what a lovely sound” he purrs moving his hand along my thigh continuing to make me squeak and squeal

“P-Pie” I gasp he smiles moving up the bed to give me a quick kiss

“Mr. Maximoff” FRIDAY calls

“Yes?” He says nuzzling into my neck

“The others are wondering if you able to make Miss Saver feel better”

“Oh I made her feel better alright” he says smugly “all better” he whispers I laugh

“I will let them know Sir. - you also may be interested to know they are about to discuss Miss Savers future with the team, will you be joining?”

“No thank you, they are aware of my position”

“Do you need anything Miss Saver?”

“No thank you FRIDAY” I say turning my face to Pietro's “so what is your position?” I ask, he sits up on his elbow playing with a loose curl in my hair

“As much as I don't really want you going on missions and it worries me, you are an Avenger for a reason. As long as we don't send you on solo missions I don't see why you shouldn't be allowed to go back” he says, I look at him trying to decide if he is being honest or not. He smiles kissing me “plus anyone going after you has to get through me first, we both know I won't let that happen” I smile he smiles showing his teeth slowly moving his hand to the back of my neck and capturing my lips in his in a deep passionate kiss, I completely melt at his touch. He pulls away for air but keeping our faces close together

“What was that for?” I ask breathlessly, he kisses me again but much quicker

“I love you. I just want you to know that” I smile kissing him

“I love you too Pie” I say softly he glides his thumb over my lower lip staring at me oddly “what?” I ask kindly his eyes flick up to mine, his big blue eyes staring intensely into mine

“Nothing” he whispers kissing me again wrapping his arms around me tightly so my head rests on his shoulder his lips pressed to the top of my head, I snuggle into his warmth closing my eyes and gently moving my nails along his chest well he crises my hair line with his thumb “when I think about my future you are all I see” he whispers, I smile kissing his chest

“You're all I ever see” I whisper back, the room going into a comfortable silence “Pie”

“Yes moya radost' (my joy)?”

“What do you think HYDRA has planned for me?” I ask it is a question that has been bugging me since the mission, he stops moving his fingers pulling away slightly so he can look at me clearly surprised

“I- I don't know” he says before snuggling back into our previous position “the thought alone makes me... nervous”

“Me too… I ummm I don't think we should…” I try to find the right words, Pietro pulls away again brows frowned

“What?” He asks worriedly

“We have been dating for almost two months now and I doubt anyone outside of the people currently in this tower know we are together. I think it would be best if we-”

“Sam are you breaking up with me?” He asks sounding hurt

“What! No of course not” I say stroking his cheek I see him relax a bit “I just don't think we should make our relationship public, if I end up on missions again I think we need to keep our distance a bit and refrain from words like baby and love stuff like that”

“Why?”

“Because I'm worried if they know we are dating they will use you or Wanda to get to me.... I also think you should get a fake girlfriend for the tabloids just to throw off any suspicions” I say, he sits up

“First off Wanda and I- no. first off I am not getting a fake girlfriend! I don't even want to pretend to be with someone that isn't you. Second Wanda and I can take care of ourselves-”

“But what if they go after you, just think about the guilt I would feel” he frowns thinking this over

“Fine. We will not go public and we will keep PDA to a minimum outside the tower” he says but I can tell he is unhappy “but I am not getting a fake girlfriend” this is clearly not up for discussion, I nod

“Why would you think I would break up with you?” I ask

“Well that is what you made it sound like”

“Well I have no interest in breaking up with you” I say he smirks moving to hover over top of me

“Good. Because neither do I” he says placing a kiss on my lips before moving along my jaw “I love you” he whispers in my ear I giggle turning to face him with a smile

“And I love you” he smiles kissing my lips wrapping his arms around me before using his speed to flip us so he is on his back, I smile trying to pull away but he moves his face with me refusing to let go of my lips. I giggle against his lips trying to move away with the same result he flips us again smirking into the kiss

“Let me make out with my girlfriend” he jokes continuing the kiss I giggle again

“She needs to breathe” I joke

“You don't need air when your lips are on Pietro Maximoff's” he says his lips still not leaving mine

“Nope... Still need air”

“You seem to be talking an awful lot for someone who can't breathe” he teases I giggle once again “you're adorable you know that?” He says laughing slightly

“Shut up” I say kissing him

“Seriously ador-”

“Hey Guys we-ahhh” Matt yells turning away “what the fuck! I don't want to see that”

“We forgot to lock the door” I whisper

“Really I had not noticed” Pietro says sarcastically

“Why are you still on top of her? Oh god why did I look”

“Would you rather I stood up so you could see us?” Pietro asks smugly

“I would rather you were not naked on top of my best friend who is like a sister to me”

“Fair enough” Pietro says with a shrug the world turning into a blur, when it stops both Pietro and I are fully clothed and standing in front of Matt

“I will never get used to that” I say Pietro smiling proudly, Matt looks at us uncomfortably “hey you didn't knock” I point out

“I didn't think I need to. What happened to your hands?” He asks I pull my hands to my chest embarrassed to tell him

“Doesn't matter, how did the meeting go?” Pietro says

“That is why I came to get you. We have come up with some options”

“Options?” I ask he nods


	9. Options

I walk down to the meeting room with Matt and Pietro, the walk is silent and a bit awkward.

“So what is the verdict?” I ask walking into the room

“What happened to your hands?” Bruce asks

“Uuumm”

“Doesn’t matter” Pietro says wrapping his arm around my waist protectively “So what are these options?” all eyes landing on Coulson

“If you like you can come back to SHIELD” He begins, my heart lurches at the thought of leaving the team, leaving Wanda… leaving Pietro “you can help train all new agents and any inhumans we find, you wouldn't be going on missions but you would be a consultant and heavily involved in missions” I can't argue that is a very tempting offer

“Or you can stay in the tower” Tony begins “you can work for Stark Industries, you would not be involved in any missions” at least if I worked for Stark industries I wouldn't be sitting around doing nothing like I am now and it would give me the opportunity do something new

“So I'm not going back on the field?” I ask slightly disappointed

“Not after Ward’s threat” Natasha says

“What did he say?” Pietro asks

“It was along the lines of next time HYDRA sees her, she won't be coming home” Sam says, Pietro tightens his grip on my hip slightly

“So I can either leave and be involved in missions and training or I can stay and work in an office?” I ask softly everyone nods except Pietro, who doesn't look happy at all

“You would be assistant to the CEO” Tony adds

“Can I have the room? Just for like a half hour well I think about this” they all nod leaving the room “Matt, Wanda can you stay behind with Pietro and me” I add they nod returning to their seats the room is silent once the door is closed

“You should take the SHIELD offer” Pietro says dejectedly, all three of us turn to him surprised “it will be a lot harder for HYDRA to find you there then here and you would still be involved in missions and training… You should take it” he says not looking at me

“But if she goes back with us HYDRA won't like that she is still involved in missions and will keep going after her, at least here she has the Avengers protecting her” Matt says I'm surprised he wants me to say no

“And what about when we are on missions?” Pietro adds “if she works for Stark she is more likely to be in the tabloids they will know where she is”

“And they will know she is no longer an agent” Matt points out

“Judging by the tone of this threat I doubt they will stop going after her no matter what she picks” Wanda says “Sami you need to do what will make you happy”

“But I don't know what will make me happy” I whisper

“Why don't you want to stay?” Wanda asks kindly

“I don't know if I will like working in an office or the idea of no longer being an agent”

“And is there any reason you want to stay other than you wouldn't be leaving?” she asks softly, I stay silent

“Is there any reason other than being a part of missions you want to go?” Matt asks I'm silent again “Sami you wouldn't even be going on missions just helping, do you really want that?”

“He has a point Sami it would always be just out of reach” Wanda says

“Sam I just want you to be happy and I don't think you will be working for Stark Industries. I will come see you as often as possible it would not mean the end of us” Pietro says. That makes my decision that much easier, I know exactly what I want to do.

***

I lay in bed curled up with Pietro he just got here after not seeing him in 2 weeks because he was on a mission. I'm glad I made the decision I made seeing Pietro every day except the days he is on missions is way better than going months at a time without seeing him. I know I shouldn't let my happiness rely on another person but Pietro isn't another person I feel safe with him and Carter knew him for 5 minutes and liked him I'm not letting anything risk that. And I actually really enjoy working with Pepper we have mostly been doing wedding stuff with the date only 2 months away but we still get lots of work done.

“What are you thinking about love?” Pietro asks kissing my shoulder I turn so we are laying face to face and kiss him

“I'm thinking about how happy I am I decided to stay”

“You don't miss being an agent?” He says with a smile

“Not if it means I get to see you everyday” I say honestly his smile brightens and he leans in to kiss me wrapping his arms around me. I pull away reluctantly “sorry Pie but I have to go to work”

“But I just got back from a 2 week long mission. I want to spend the day with you cuddling… and you know not cuddling” he says with a wink I smile and stand up Pietro keeping his arms around me letting them flop on the side of the bed when I am no longer in reach

“I do to Pie but unfortunately you came home on a Wednesday morning, which means I have to go to work” I say sympathetically as I get dressed

“Call in sick”

“Oh yeah because that isn't too obvious” I say sarcastically he frowns before speeding up to me and wrapping his arms around me from behind kissing my cheek

“Can I go with you?” He asks sweetly I giggle

“No” I say he buries his head in my neck

“FRIDAY tell Sam she doesn't have to go to work today” he pouts

“Miss Saver you do not need to go to work today” the AI says Pietro smiling into my neck

“See you can say home with me”

“FRIDAY you can't just tell him what he wants to hear” I say flatly

“My apologies miss Saver I should have been more specific, Pepper usually takes the rest of the week off when Mr. Stark gets home from a long missions, only going to important meetings and such. She has extended the same privileges to you with Mr. Maximoff”

“Really?” Pietro and I say at the same time, only Pietro sounding like this is the best thing he has ever heard

“Are you sure she is ok with this we had some important wedding stuff to take care of?” I ask

“Would you like me to patch you through to her?”

“If she is awake, please”

“Hey Sami, what's up?” I hear her say kindly

“Morning Pepper, FRIDAY was just telling me I have the rest of the week off since Pietro came home this morning. Is that true?”

“Oh Pietro's back that's great you must be relieved” she says Pietro smirks

“Hello Pepper. Tony will be back soon, but please tell my girlfriend she is allowed stay home with me”

“Hello Pietro, yes of course you can stay home Sami I know more than anyone what it is like to date an avenger. You don't need to ask. FRIDAY can you please inform me on any future arrivals of Pietro when Sami will be staying home”

“Of course Miss Potts”

“Thanks Pepper” I say

“No problem enjoy the rest of the week, I'll probably see you around the tower if not at Tony's Halloween party on Saturday, right?”

“Definitely. Bye Pep”

“Bye Samers” she says ending the conversation before I know it I am laying on the bed Pietro feverishly attacking my lips I giggle at his antics

“I missed you” he says

“I missed you too” I say running my hand up his arm he flinches in pain I sit up looking concerned, he goes to open his mouth but I pull his sleeve up and see a bandage covering his arm “Pietro what happened?” I ask worriedly, he scratches the back of his neck “Pietro” I scold

“I may or may not have gotten shot in the arm but in fine it's not a big deal” he says moving to kiss me again but I push him away by his chest another wince in pain, I frown at him pulling his shirt off and seeing he is covered in bruises. not that it is abnormal to see him bruised however it is abnormal to see him with bruises this dark this long after a mission, they usually are almost completely faded after a few hours or so and I know the flight home was at least 5 hours

“You aren't normally this bruised still! Why are you still bruised?” I say very concerned gently inspecting the bruises, I look at him with a frown when I hear him chuckle he kisses my nose making me smile

“You're cute when you worry moya radost' (my joy)” he says smiling “I'm fine really” I look at him unconvinced he scratches his neck again “when we finished the mission I ummm… I ran here” he says embarrassed “I just wanted to see you and I knew it would be faster if I ran so I came home and showered downstairs before getting into bed” he says not looking at me

“Aww Pie that is adorable” I say smiling “I love you” he smiles kissing me again “wait who cleaned the bullet wound?” I ask hurriedly

“You will not like my answer” he says

“Pie!” I scold standing up and getting the first aid kit out of the bathroom as well as a wet cloth sitting on the bed and peeling back the bandage

“That stings”

“That's because you didn't clean it properly” I sass back he rolls his eyes watching me well I clean his wound “how was the mission?” I ask

“Boring” he replies

“Doubt that” I say gently poking at one of his bruises

“Owww” he says frowning and rubbing his chest, I know he doesn't want to tell me about missions to keep me safe. He always tells me where he is and when he should be home and makes an effort to update me on any changes which I appreciate but never any specifics. The less I know the better, to be extra sure they took away all my old SHIELD privileges now I'm just like a regular person. I pull away from his arm once it is properly bandaged

“All better, nurses Sami to the rescue” I joke he smiles looking at me lustfully

“Thank you nurse Sami, how can I repay you?” He says raising his eyebrows

“Don't ever try and bandage yourself up again” I teases

“I can do that but I had something else in mind for my very sexy nurse” he says pulling me onto my back by my waist so he is hovering over me I smile and bite my lip in anticipation well he looks at me like I'm a piece of cake he just wants to eat “I wonder how many times I can make you cum” he says with a big smirk, I smile

“Ohhh let's find out” I say excitedly he growls using his speed to remove our clothing

“Let's begin shall we?” He says holding my lip in his mouth I nod smiling happily.

***

A few hours later we flop onto our backs panting exhaustively

“How many are we at now?” He pants smiling at me

“I don't know I lost track...15 I think... You?” I turn to look at him

“I think I'm at 8” he says happily “should we break for food? The others should get back soon”

“Oh my god we had the opportunity to have sex anywhere in the building and we chose our room” I say giggling “I forgot the place was empty. We could have been as loud as we wanted”

“The tower is empty!” He yells I nod

“Thor and Vision are in Asgard for the day, Clint has been home since Friday, Natasha and Bruce went with him and everyone else was with you” I explain he sits up to look at the clock

“If we time it right we should be able to get at least one more in before they get home. So couch, the lab or kitchen?”

“Nah we can do better than that the bar, patio or one of the other rooms?” I ask he shakes his head, both of us sit up excitedly

“The training room” we both say smiling

“Great minds think alike” I say smiling he nods picking me up and pinning me against the wall of the training room my legs already wrapped around his waist lips on mine. I moan tangling my fingers in his hair his nails dig into my hip, I slide myself against him causing a loud moan to leave his mouth as he moves his lips to bite my neck I gasp in response. I push off the wall causing him to land on his back.

“Ahhh is someone trying to take control?” He asks with a smirk flipping up so I'm on my back “cute, but not today baby. Now sit back and relax, I will take good care of you. I always do don't I?” He teases I flip us again

“True but maybe I want to turn you into my personal toy” I say, he growls flipping us again

“We can do this all day love” he teases

“I could do you all day” I joke he smiles laughing

“What exactly do you think we have been doing, baking cupcakes?” He jokes I laugh “now stop fooling around so we can ...fool around” he says with a smirk, I laugh again

“Wow that was very clever” I teases flipping us again, only to return to my back a second later

“The rest of the team will be back soon and who knows if we'll ever have this opportunity again. Now I'm going to make you scream so loud the others will hear you whether they are in the building or not” he says matter of factly pushing into me with ease making me moan. Both of us reaching our highs quickly as he moves ruthlessly but without using his speed, I begin panting heavily biting down on his neck well I groan in pleasure “not yet baby not till I say” he moans I nod digging my nails into his back

“Oh my god Pie I can't-” I gasp

“No you can't cum until I tell you” he says calmly continuing his pace and moving his hand to circle my clit

“Fuck!” I scream finding it almost impossible to hold back

“Not yet” he says in a sing songy voice

“Come on Pie please” I beg he chuckles shaking his head into my neck “Pie” I whine desperately he sucks on my sensitive spot I wrap my legs tightly around him

“I like when you beg” he says chuckling I shut my eyes tight digging my nails further into him “Sam that's going to leave a mark” he teases I groan again somewhere between pleasure and annoyance, he chuckles again enjoying this way too much “my theory is the longer I make you wait the louder you will scream” he says smiling “how loud do you think you will scream?”

“LOUD” I shout, he hums

“What should I make you scream?” He taunts

“Baby” I whine, he moves to my ear smirking against it well he moves his fingers impossibly fast

“Cum for me love” he whispers coming undone inside me

“PIETRO!” I scream loudly clinging on to him desperately as he slowly pulls his hand away and stops thrusting, he kisses my neck softly making me shudder my body incredibly sensitive as I pant into his neck

“You okay baby?” He asks holding back a chuckle, I nod silently face buried deeply in his neck still clinging desperately to him not wanting either of us to move, he gently rubs my back soothingly I can feel my body beginning to relax “that was louder than expected” he teases not holding back his chuckle, I smile into his neck “we should go shower, yes?” I nod he slowly stands up taking me with him. He gently sits me on a bench I finally let go of him realizing he brought us to the locker room he kneels in front of me stroking my cheek a genuine smile on his face “I love you” he says sweetly I smile back

“I love you too” I say softly he pecks my lips resting his other hand on my thigh stroking it with his thumb, I place my hand on his trailing my fingertips along the back of his hand. He interlaces our fingers

“Come on let's shower and eat… I'll make your favorite”

“Sounds good”


	10. Time Alone

After the shower we walk into the kitchen, Pietro has several sets of extra clothes in his locker so both of us decided to stick to boxers and a t-shirt, it doesn't look like the others are home yet so there is no need to be fully dressed. I sit on one of the stools and watch Pietro well he cooks, he is actually quite a good cook despite his impatience much better than me anyway I can bake but I'm a terrible cook. He also seems to enjoy cooking quite a bit he is always smiling when he is cooking. As I sit watching him I can't help but wonder if this is what life would be like if we didn't live in the tower. It is very odd having the tower to ourselves we never really spend time truly alone, there is always people in the tower or in the room, it's really nice just the two of us.

“What kind of sauce would you like love?” He asks tarring me from my thoughts

“Whatever you like Hun, surprise me” I say simply, I see a twinkle in his eye as he gathers his ingredients for the sauce “you really like cooking don't you?” I ask folding my arms to rest on the counter and resting my head on them, he tilts his lip up nodding

“I never cooked back in Sakovia, but since joining the team I find it very…”

“Calming?”

“Ya...calming” he says well stirring the pasta “are you excited for the Halloween party on Saturday?” He asks I nod

“Yes, very this is the first time I can do a couples costume” I say excitedly

“Couple costume? Should I be worried” He jokes

“I think you will like the costumes I picked”

“Do I get to know what I am dressing up as?”

“Nope it's a surprise”

“Fine you're lucky I trust you. Here taste” he says holding a spoon with some sauce on it, I sit up and lean over the counter to taste it

“Mmmm is there nutmeg in that?” He nods “it's delicious” I say he smiles getting two plaits ready for us. He sits next to me passing me my plate so we can dig in

“It is nice having the tower to ourselves” he says I nod “we never have time alone”

“I know, I was thinking the same thing I wish we could do this more often” I say

“Maybe I need to take you out on a proper date. Candlelit dinner at a romantic restaurant, maybe a night in a nice hotel” he asks casually

“Not that I don't love the sound of that, but it has not even been two months since I started working for Stark” I sigh “if we go out in public HYDRA is more likely to find out we are dating. I don't want them to hurt you Pie especially since you are way more likely to interact with them than me” I say sympathetically he nods sighing

“That is what I thought you would say” he says sadly “but I feel the need to point out Wanda and Vision got out in public and the tabloids don't print about them” I giggle

“Pie. Wanda and Vision aren't into PDA. What couple do we act more like Wanda and Vision or Bruce and Natasha?”

“Fair point but you said it yourself HYDRA is probably still after you and I seem to remember a certain someone saying they refuse to hide in a corner” he points out eyebrow raised, he is right what am I going to do hide our relationship forever

“Okay” I say kissing his cheek he smiles quickly slurping up the pasta in his mouth leaving a blob of sauce on his lip

“Really?” He says happily I smile and giggle using my thumb to wipe the sauce

“Really” I say he grabs my hand sucking the sauce off my thumb before leaning down to kiss me

“Pietro!” Wanda yells angrily

“Well it was nice while it lasted” I whisper both of us chuckling

“In the kitchen” he calls

“Why would you run off like that! I was worried s- aren't you supposed to be at work?” she says brow raised as she enters the kitchen

“Pepper gave me the rest of the week off”

“See Witchy I told you he would be here with Sami. Nothing to worry about” Tony says

“But he got shot! He can't just run off after he has been shot” she said clearly upset Pietro runs up and hugs her she hugs him back tightly

“Zhal', chto ya ne dolzhen byl ubezhali . No Sam poluchil vse eto chistyy i on istselilsya pryamo seychas . Ne bespokoytes' malen'kaya sestra (I'm sorry I should not have ran off. But Sam got it all clean and it is healed now. No worries little sister)” he comforts her

“Vy fiktivnaya (You’re a dummy)” she says both of them laughing

“Aww they're hugging” Tony teases

“Leave them alone Tony. Go find Pepper”

“Excellent idea, but I’ll shower first”

“Good because you stink...How was the mission?” I ask as the rest of the team piles into the kitchen

“Existing. We found-never mind. I'm too tired” Rhodey says I catch Pietro glaring at him but I chose not to say anything

“Pietro you can't run off after missions” Steve says sternly

“I'm sorry but I couldn't get a hold of her so I just ran” Pietro mumbles in a failed attempt to get me not to hear him

“She was probably asleep” Sam points out

“And the reason doesn't matter, just don't do it again” I look at all of their faces suspiciously my eyes landing on Pietro

“Why were you so worried because you couldn't get a hold of me?” I ask

“I always worry about you” he says I look at him unconvinced my eyes darting around to look at everyone

“There were a few comments made to Tony about you” Wanda say cautiously

“What kind of comments? Actually no I don't want to know” I say offhandedly I turn back to my pasta to finish it

“You don't?” Steve says confused I shake my head

“Nope” I say mouth still full, Pietro returns to his set using his foot to pull my chair right agents his, staring at me with a frown “what? I just don't see the point in worrying anymore I can't do anything about it and it's not going to solve the problem and all it does is prevent me from living my life” I take Pietro's hand in mine “I told them they don't scare me I need to show them it's true”

“They know you work for Stark Industries” Sam says

“Who cares? They haven't come after me” I say “they seem to be talking a lot of big game but not acting on it”

“Just to be safe we are going to get Happy to pick you up and take you home with Pepper” Rhodey says

“Fine by me” I say everyone looks at me surprised that I am agreeing, Steve roughly pushes me against the wall Sam and Rhodey both holding Pietro back well Thor holds Wanda “Steve what the fuck!” I yell he looks at me intensely

“Steve I would know if it wasn't her” Wanda yells

“Oh my god I stop arguing with you guys about this shit and you think I'm an impersonator” I say annoyed

“You really don't think I would realize if someone was pretending to be my girlfriend!” Pietro yells

“What did you say to convince us to trust the twins?” Steve asks sternly

“Trust is something you need to earn from both sides” I say

“Steve what the hell are you doing?” Tony asks

“Tony ask Sami a question only she would know” Rhodey says

“You have got to be kidding me” he says disbelievingly

“Just do it Tony” Steve yells gripping tighter onto my arms

“Steve you're hurting me” I say through gritted teeth, Pietro desperately trying to get to me

“What flavour is the wedding cake?” Tony asks

“Undecided you want red velvet with yellow frosting to match your suit and Pepper wants lemon meringue, I suggested cupcakes” I say Tony nods

“She's right” he says Steve lets me go and goes to open his mouth but I push him back angrily

“The hell Steve!” I say on the verge of tears I can't believe he would attack me like that

“Sami I'm sorry but-”

“But nothing. Leave!” Pietro shouts standing in front of me, Steve, Sam and Rhodey all leaving the room. Pietro quickly turning to me “are you okay?” He asks I nod “why did he do that?” Pietro asks Wanda

“He really thought she was an imposter, he feels bad” she says calmly

“You sure you're okay kid?” Tony asks I nod again

“I'm fine Tony thanks” I say he nods walking out to get Pepper, I lean against the wall holding my head in my hands “I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I can't do anything about HYDRA and apparently the have you all worked up about something or they wouldn't have done that” I take a breath pinching the bridge of my nose “I need to get out of this tower...I'm going out want to come with me?” I ask they nod

***

I flop onto the grass in the park laying on my back and closing my eyes. The park is beautiful with all the leaves changing colours and most people finding it too chilly to be outside we are pretty secluded. The twins sit on either side of me mimicking my position and each taking my hand in theirs, just lying in silence until I hear Wanda giggling quietly. I turn my head to her silently asking why she is giggling, she nods to Pietro who is staring up at the sky lost in thought.

‘He is planning your weekend away’ she says telepathically ‘He is really glad you are willing to go out in public with him. He didn't want to make you feel bad because he knew it was not your intention but he felt like you may have been a bit ashamed to be dating him’ I snap my face to hers brows frowned in confusion

‘What! I would never be ashamed to be dating him, I love him’ I say in my mind, she shrugs with a small smile

‘He knows that, I think he is still a bit insecure about him deserving you’

‘Why? He knows I don't judge him or you or anyone so quickly’

‘It is his guilt I guess. He has almost as big of a guilt complex as you’ she teases, I stick my tongue out at her sitting in silence

‘Do you think the team would let him move out of the tower?’ I ask she smiles brightly

‘You want to move out with him?’ She practically screams in my head

‘I don't know we have only been dating for, not even 4 months and he has only been with the team for 5 and a half months. I don't want to rush anything but we practically live together in the tower… It was just a thought’ I say

‘I don't think that he or the team would let you leave the tower. It's not safe’ she says simply I nod ‘they said you working for Stark will not stop them from going after you… They are just waiting for the right time’ she adds squeezing my hand

‘What do you think that means?’

‘I don't know but they also said they want Dan Bandue and Iven Marks back’

‘Wanda can you promise me something?’

‘What?’ She asks cautiously

‘If something happens and they try to use me as a bargain chip...don't let them’

‘Sami we-’

‘I know you don't want to think about it but we have to. I lived on that base with Dan for months with Gladstone dead he holds a lot of power and he will use it combine that with Marks and Padick and whoever else they team up with...it can't happen and all three of them have a huge vendetta against me they would just come after me again. Promise me Wanda, promise you will do everything you can to make sure our prisoners stay prisoners’ I look at her pleadingly

‘I will’ she says I nod

‘And make sure he is happy and moves on’ I add sadly the thought of him with someone else breaks my heart but the thought of him being miserable and alone breaks it more

‘Easier said than done, he loves you and he has never been in love and he doesn't want to be with anyone but you’

‘But I want him to be happy’ I say looking at him, he is still lost in thought Wanda let's go of my hand and without thought I lean over his holding his face and kissing him with all I have. He makes a surprised noise before cupping my cheek and returning the kiss. I don't know how long it is before we pull away from each other but when we do I nuzzle into his neck hugging him tight, he wraps his arms around me stroking my back

“What was that for?” He asks still slightly dazed

“I love you. I just really wanted you to know that” I say he scrunches my shirt in his hand gripping me tightly

“I love you too” he whispers and kisses my cheek. Wanda clears her throat after a few minutes

“Sorry Wan” I say moving off of his chest

“For someone who is so worried HYDRA will find out you are dating you picked a very public place to stick your tongue down my brothers throat” she teases, I blush

“Zatknis' (Shut up) she did not stick her tongue down my throat” he said defensively pulling me into his side

“No Pie she is right I shouldn't have done that” I say pulling away from him, he sends Wanda an annoyed look before pulling me right into his chest using his speed looking me straight in the eye

“I am a big boy Sam I can take care of myself. Now I am going to kiss you, you are going to kiss me back and Wanda is not going to say anything. Got it” I don't even have time to respond before his lips are on mine

“Got it” I say breathlessly as he pulls away, he smiles

“Good” he says letting me turn onto my back with his arm under my head, Wanda just smirks at us

“Pietro I honestly never thought I would see the day...” she says

“What day?” He asks

“The day you would act like this...in love”

“I am in love” he says simply, I smile “now would you like me to punch Steve in the face or stomach for attacking you?” He asks casually, I giggle

“Nether, I don't want you to hit him” I say

“But he-”

“No”

“Pietro he feels bad, you don't need to hit him” Wanda says

“Fine” he huffs “but if he does it again I will beat him to a pulp” Wanda and I both roll our eyes

***

Wanda, Pietro and Sami walk back into the tower later in the afternoon. Steve walks in the living room after FRIDAY notified him of their arrival so he could apologize. The moment Pietro sees Steve he can't hold back his anger, he speeds up to him roughly pushing him into a wall just as he had done to Sami

“Pietro!” Wanda and Sami both yell but he ignores them

“I'm only going to say this once Rodgers. If you ever lay a finger on my girlfriend again I will not hold back and I hope you know the only reason you won't be walking around with a black eye is because of her. As an apology you will allow me to skip training all of next weekend so I can take her away for a weekend with no disruptions” Pietro says threateningly, Steve chooses not to point out how inappropriate it is for him to threaten him, understanding where Pietro is coming from. Steve simply gives a nod, Pietro letting him go and zooming back over to Sami “good news moya radost' (my joy) Steve has agreed to give me next weekend off so we can go away” he says joyfully kissing her forehead smiling

“You know I was in the room right?” Sami says, he shrugs “so what is this weekend away you have planned”

“It's a surprise” he says cheekily she rolls her eyes again

“Don't worry Sami you will love it” Wanda says reading his thoughts, Pietro smiles

“Movie night?” Sami asks Pietro and Wanda nodding

“Can we all come?” Steve asks

“Yes”

“I call picking the movie!” Tony yells

“Tony no horror movies”

“Nope my pick”

“Thanks for trying Pep” Sami says

“I will protect you from the big scary movie” Pietro teases

“Oh like last time”

“Well it did work out pretty well for me” he says suggestively before leaning in and whispering “if memory serves I got a pretty great blowjob out of it” Sami blushes slightly turning and whispering in his ear

“And we broke the bed”

“Ya we did” he says proudly, Sami smacking his chest

“Did what?” Sam asks as he walks into the room

“Nothing” Sami says Pietro smirks “I'm going to put some pyjamas on” she says walking up to her room

“Pietro this weekend away…Do you really think it is a good idea?” Steve says delicately

“You don't think I can protect my own girlfriend?” Pietro says harshly

“I worry you will let your guard down”

“I would never let someone hurt her!” Pietro says angrily fists clenching

“I think it will be good for them, the closest thing they have had to time to themselves is when they babysit for Clint” Sam adds

“Pietro will not let any harm come to Samantha if he can prevent it” Vision says as him and Thor entire the room, Wanda running over to give him a hug and kiss

“Hey you guys are back” Sami says happily returning to the room “Clint, Laura, Nat and Bruce will be here in about an hour. I told them we were having a movie night”

“You should ask Matt if him and Emily want to come” Pietro suggests

“I still can't believe he told you about her before me” Sami says annoyed but inside she is incredibly happy Pietro and Matt have become as good of friends as they are, Pietro tilts his lip up “I really can't believe she moved here” she ended up getting a job offer and moving into Carter's apartment, Sami was happy to offering her a good deal on the rent so she didn't have to sell it

“Matt can't come he doesn't know about Clint's family” Steve adds, Pietro shrugs

“It's okay they are coming to the Halloween party” Pietro says Sami kisses his cheek

“Have I told you how much I love that you guys are friends now” she says happily he smiles “poor Laura, she always misses out on any gatherings that involve anyone outside the team”

“But it for her and the kid’s safety” Sam says

“Still…well at least she will get to do this. Sharon coming?”

“Yes she is, she was coming over anyway. She will also be coming to the wedding” Steve says happily

“Ohhhh date to a wedding that is pretty serious” Sami teases making Steve blush.


	11. The Email

Well watching the horror movie tony picked I jump and scream every 5 minutes causing the others to laugh at me. Pietro and I go to our room after mingling with the team for about an hour, I lay awake in bed unable to fall asleep. I hate horror movies. I slowly pull away from Pietro writing a note to let him know where I am if he wakes up. I walk down to the kitchen and make some tea and sit on the couch and turning the TV on.

“Miss Saver Stark Industries received an odd email earlier today. Your name is the subject line and it appears to be encrypted. Would you like me to open it?”

“Who is it from?”

“I am not sure”

“Ummm sure I'll take a look” I say FRIDAY pulls the email up at the TV, I instantly recognized the address “FRIDAY wake up the team” I say urgently

“Of course Miss Saver” the AI says I just stare at the screen panicking more and more well I wait for the others to come down

“Sam what's wrong?” I startle at the sudden noise, Pietro frowns running up to me and holding me face “baby what's wrong?” He says again

“S-Stark Industries got an email...” I look at the screen “it's from HYDRA” I whisper

“How do you know?” Sam asks walking into the room Wanda, Steve, Natasha and Bruce behind him

“I recognize the email address, they use it as a scare tactic before an attack or kidnapping” I say the rest of the team pilling in all with frowned faces

“We never got any emails from them before” Tony says

“They never used it for SHIELD or the Avengers they used it on people they made deals with or individuals they thought to be a threat...who ever created this made it impossible to track them. I told SHIELD about it after I got back from being undercover so we could protect the people that got them... They also have a self-distrust. You need to answer a question in order to open the file, the email disappears once you’re finished with it” I say trying to sound calm Pietro looks from me to the screen worry on his face

“Why would they send it to Stark Industries?” Wanda asks

“They know I work there. FRIDAY open the file please” it opens up to the passcode screen

“It just says last name...Saver” Natasha says and error message appearing

“No they would be more cryptic than that” I say “Delphene?… Try Delphene, it was the last name I used when I was undercover” another error comes up “try Tooter…it was the last name carter used” the file opens to a video, the team all look at each other unsure what to say

“Play it” Steve says

“Oh Starfish. Starfish, Starfish, Starfish”

“Padick” I growl gripping Pietro's hand

“You thought going off missions would stop us from wanting you gone” he laughs “you're still a Saver and you still work closely with SHIELD and the Avengers” he shows some photos of me and the team none from inside the tower but from me hangout with Matt or me at work with team members, including one of Pietro with his arm around my waist and finally one from us being in the park today me and Pietro kissing, I feel my heart drop

“Oh you replaced me” Ward says fake hurt “I mean it was just the one time but I thought it meant something” he adds, the team all turn to me and I look at my feet ashamed “I guess she has a thing for HYDRA boys huh Pietro” Pietro pulls me closer kissing my forehead

“I doesn't matter” Pietro whispers comfortingly

“Bottom line I want Dan and Ivan back. Ward wants Coulson to hand deliver them so either that happens at noon on Friday...let's make it symbolic and have it at our old base. You know the one you blew up with your brother inside” he smirks before continuing “If you do this and leave with no contact from and SHIELD or Avengers ever again we will leave you alone and unharmed. We will even leave your boy toy alone”

“Or we can do this the hard way… We have plans for you Star” Ward says with a smirk “we will happily carry out our plan the way it was intended. But it will be much messier” he flips out a knife twirling it in his fingers

“And if you leave but we don't get Dan, Iven and Coulson we will go after Quickie or his twin or Matt or anyone else you care about...choice is yours Starfish” The video cuts off and just as I said is deleted, the tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife

“You slept with Ward?” Clint brakes the silence, Pietro glares at him

“We were the only ones left behind well everyone went on a mission it was after my first mission here when I got hurt. I was worried about Matt and Carter, He was worried about Daisy. We were both really drunk and never spoke of it again” I say embarrassed “I never wanted you to find out like that” I say apologetically to Pietro he shakes his head

“I don't like it but it was long before you knew me and you have never judged me for my past why would I judge you for yours” he says kindly I nod and he kisses me quickly “and don't even think about handing you self over to them” he says knowingly

“We are not giving them Dan and Marks under any circumstance” I say sternly pulling away from him

“And you are not going anywhere” he says just as sternly grabbing my elbows

“We won't do anything they are not getting what they want, we will send SHIELD to the sight on the day to pick them up and bring them in” Steve says “we will continue as normal for now”

“But clearly they are following her” Wanda says

“They won't act until after Friday. I'm calling SHIELD now” Steve says

‘Remember the promise Wanda’ I think hoping she can hear it, she nods

“We won't let them hurt you Sami” she says hugging me ‘and I won't let them make a trade should something happen’ she sadly says in my head I nod hugging her back

“Why does this have you so riled up? We have never seen you like this” Steve asks kindly

“Because as far as I know they always follow through after they send a threat like this….the things they do to the people they send these videos to...” I pause and try to calm my breathing, swallowing the lump in my throat. I can see everyone growing more concerned Pietro completely lost in how to comfort me he just runs his hand along my arm “they-they do awful things…” I whisper, another long pause “You guys should go back to bed” I say they hesitantly nod leaving the room to just me and Pietro. I turn away from him running a hand through my hair, but he zooms in front of me cupping my face

“No, no baby you need to talk to me about this” he says I shake my head backing away from him not even hearing what he said

“I'm so selfish” I whisper

“Sam you are probably the least selfish person I know” he comforts I shake my head again letting the tears fall

“I never should have kissed you at the park. I-I never should have left Canada or SHIELD, I shouldn't have joined the Avengers. I shouldn't have gone undercover and I most certainly should not have continued seeing you after I knew they were after me!” I scold

“You don't mean that” he says walking up to me

“Yes I do!” I say backing away again “Stay away from me Pie I'm going to get you killed!” I yell

“Moya radost' (My joy) please just calm down, you're not thinking straight. Let me take you to bed and we can talk in the morning” he says softly, slowly approaching me

“Pie I've seen what they do to people after sending a video like that. Do you what to know what is worse? What they do to the people they love!...I can't, I can't” I wrap my arms around my head before leaning my forehead against a wall sobbing at the images of other people's loved ones after being tortured and beaten flood through my mind. I feel Pietro wrap his arms around my waist I nuzzling his nose in my hair, when I let out another sob he keeps one arm tightly around me the other stroking my stomach comfortingly

“It is going to be alright. We are all going to be alright. Stop stressing and worrying, we will figure something out, okay” he whispers, I take a moment before I slowly nod. He kisses my shoulder holding me tightly “I love you and I won't let them hurt you” he says

“You can't control that” I whisper weekly, he turns me around grabbing my face and kissing me passionately

“I won't let them hurt you” he repeats determinedly

“And I won't let them hurt you” I say sternly pulling him into a kiss by his collar before he tries to argue, he melts into the kiss wrapping an arm around my waist

“I promise” he says against my lips I nod trying to kiss him again but he stops me “say it”

“I promise” I say softly, honestly not knowing if I can keep my word this time, unable to get rid of the sinking feeling I have. He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling me up to our room.

***

I haven't left the tower since we saw the video nor have Pietro or Wanda, I also managed to convince SHIELD to not let Matt go to the meeting point seeing as the video specifically mentions threats towards them. The plan is to have two agendas wear photostatic veils and pretend to be Bandue and Marks and then to bring both Padick and Ward back to SHIELD.

“Mr. Stark has called a meeting for the whole team in the living room” FRIDAY informs, I turn to Pietro and Wanda

“I guess SHIELD just got back” Pietro says, both Wanda and I nod standing and walking to the living room

“Now that we are all here… I have bad news” Tony says looking at me, Pietro takes my hand in his “I'm going to skip the boring details, they knew something wasn't right and took off”

“Took off. Took off were?” Wanda asks

“They couldn't track them down. Trust me they tried” Steve says

“So what are we going to do they are still after her” Pietro says

“I'm sorry Samers your on house arrest until we have a better solution”

“What! But I have a job now and-”

“Not anymore, you can still help with the wedding but that's it” Tony says

“If you do need to leave the tower it has to be approved by me or Tony and you will have an escort with you. It will have to be inconspicuous so they don't catch on. And I'm sorry no weekend away” Steve says Pietro nods

“FRIDAY we need updates on where she is and who is with her every half hour” Tony adds

“You can't be serious” I say

“This is serious. You are no longer an Avenger or SHIELD agent, you are a citizen that is in danger and needs protection” Natasha says

“What about Matt, Pietro and Wanda?” I ask infuriated

“None of them can leave the tower alone and there missions will be slightly decreased” Steve says

“I'm also cancelling the Halloween party tomorrow night” Tony adds

“So everyone has to suffer because of me” I say defensively

“We don't think of it like that” Sam says 

“And SHIELD has been getting reports of a monster out there killing inhumans, did you ever meet Lincoln?” Natasha asks

“Not personally”

“Well someone-something just killed a bunch of his friends”

“Oh my god” I say shocked, it suddenly donning on me what she is saying “So not only do I have to worry about HYDRA but I have to worry about this monster too?” I ask they all nod “are Pietro and Wanda in danger too?”

“I doubt it. They aren't technically inhumans because they were experimented on” Bruce says

“So she is in even more danger than we thought” Pietro says

“It looks like it”

“Great...” I say sarcastically stomping to the training room to let off so steam

“I’m sorry Miss Saver but your permeations to use this facility have been revoked” FRIDAY tells me, I force a smile taking a deep breath and balling my fists allowing water to slowly secret from my hands a flow around my fingers and arm hoping it will calm me down.

“Sam-“

“Don’t.” I state looking up at Pietro with a clearly unhappy look on my face, he opens his mouth “don’t” I repeat, he slowly moves his hands to my elbows rubbing my upper arms and looking at me softly

“I’m sorry. I know this is hard for you…but it’s for your own good…its temporary” he whispers I scoff letting the room fall silent

“I should have become a teacher” I joke he smiles pulling me into a hug

“But then you never would have met me” he teases placing his head on mine I smile

“I wish Carter was here” I say tears slowly falling down my face, he nods kissing my forehead

“I know you do” he whispers stroking my back “how about I go kick everyone out of the living room and build a pillow fort so we can watch Disney movies well we eat popcorn and chips” I nod “give me 5 minutes” he says kissing my nose and walking away. A few minutes later he picks my up and takes me to the living room. All the lights are dimed and the mess of pillows and blankets looks so comfortable and inviting, he sits down leaning his back agents the couch patting the spot in front or his legs where I happily sit and lean agents his back well we watch Disney movies all night.


	12. Halloween

Tony decided we could still dress up and have a small party just the team and their wives/girlfriends Clint's kids are coming too. We figured it was safe as so far no photos have been from inside the tower and we increased security. I look down at my costume and can't help but see the irony of being dressed a girl locked away in a tower.

“You were right, I do like the costumes you picked out” Pietro says from the bathroom fixing his hair. He has been trying to keep my spirits up and is the one who convinced Tony to change the plan rather than cancel because Halloween is my favorite holiday.

“I thought you would” I smirk leaning on the door frame finally showing him my Rapunzel costume, enjoying the view of his Flynn costume

“You look beautiful printsessa (princess)”

“I'm going to assume that means princess” I say he nods smiling and playing with the end of my wig

“You look good as a blonde”

“And you have reverted back to brown hair”

“Temporarily” he says leaning down and giving me a quick kiss “I know how much you like the silver” he teases I hit him gently with the frying pan in my hand “ow”

“Come on Flynn we should head down” I say

“Oh wait I have something for you” he zips away and is back a second later “I got this as my way of telling you where we were going on our weekend but we can't go anymore so..” He passes me a small gift bag, I open it and see a Pascal stuffed animal

“Ohhh I love it!” I say happily kissing his cheek

“I was going to take you to Disneyland” he says sadly “I know it is your favourite place”

“The happiest place on earth” I joke “it's ok we can go when this is all sorted out, the whole team” I reassure he nods

“Wait, where is my satchel?” He asks I smile holding it out for him, I really did not expect him to be this into Halloween “ah thank you love. Now let's go” we walk into the party room Clint's kids immediately running over to us

“Auntie Sami Uncle Pietro!” Lila yells

“Hello Lilla or should I say Princess Elsa” I say picking her up she smiles

“I like your costumes you look just like them” she says

“Wait till you see what dad is wearing” Cooper says laughing

“Mommy is Anna and Daddy is Kristof, National is Olaf” she tells us Pietro and I burst into laughter

“This I must see” he says

“They wanted me to dress up as Hans” Cooper says

“I can see you thought a cowboy would be more fun” I say he nods “we should get a picture of us in our costumes... Sorry Coop Disney characters only” he sticks his tongue out at me, I smile putting Lilla down

“Auntie Wanda!” She yells running up to her Cooper following behind

“Nice costumes” Laura say smiling, Pietro and I smile back

“Clint I-”

“Shut up I love my family that is the only reason I'm in this thing”

“So touchy” I tease

“Why didn't I get the Disney memo?” Natasha asks

“I see you stuck with the superhero theme” Clint says smiling at her Catwoman and Bruce's Batman costume

“Well I don't really have a suit” Bruce jokes “what did you have to do to convince speedy to wear this costume”

“Nothing. I actually really like the movie Tangled” he says defensively pulling me to his side

“It is true, we all watched it together” Wanda says

“Nice costume Witchy” Clint says, she shrugs

“I thought it would be fun to dress up as a real witch”

“You even wore a scarlet dress” Natasha adds “where's your costume Vision?” He smiles revealing his vampire fangs “never mind”

“Oh my god” I say bursting into laughter at Steve and Sharon's Ken and Barbie costume “my life is complete” I joke “wait! Wait” I say pausing for dramatic effect before singing Barbie girl by Aqua everyone bursting into laughter well Natasha and Laura join me. Wanda and Pietro giving us strange looks “it's a song honey” I say he raises an eyebrow at me

“Very funny Sami” Steve says I smile proudly

“I have my moments” I joke

“I'm not the only cowboy” Cooper says pointing to Rhodey

“Howdy” Clint greets

“Sr’s. Ma’ams” he says tipping his hat “wait till you see Tony and Pepper”

“I heard my name” Tony calls

“Speak of the devil...literally” I teases seen Tony in a red suit with devil horns and tail, everyone laughing

“Aww and pepper is an angle. How cute” Natasha teases

“Wait where is little Pietro?” Pietro asks. He has not stopped calling him that since he found out his middle name, everyone gave up on trying to stop him

“Napping in Clint's room” Laura says going up to grab him

“Wanda! You me. Dance floor. Now” I say smiling she gladly takes my hand both of us walking out to dance

***

The night continues on. All of us dancing and mingling with each other having a good time it is nice having the kids around. We got some nice photos of all of us together

“I'm going to take you out for a dance before your mommy takes you to bed” I say holding Nathaniel and taking him out to the dance floor to dance with me. I can see the whole team laughing at me well I dance with his and make him giggle before he flops onto my chest fast asleep “oh someone's tired” I whisper he curls into my chest making me smile I walk over to Laura “little P seems to have fallen asleep”

“You too Sami” Clint says annoyed Pietro and I both smirk

“I think it's cute” I say

“I think it is cute how comfortable he looks” Wanda says

“It's the boobs” I joke

“They are quite comfortable” Pietro teases I roll my eyes

“Children are present” Steve scolds

“Dad lays on mom’s chest all the time” Cooper says

“Hey zip it you” Clint says pulling Coopers back to his chest and covering his mouth

“I should take him upstairs. You two too” Laura says the kids whining as she pulls them along

“I should go help her. Night guys” Clint says. Everyone walking out to the dance floor and dancing with their dates

“Pietro let's go dance” I say feeling left out

“You know I don't dance love” he says, I pout “come on let's go for a walk”

“You walking” I say dramatically he laughs “can't house arrest remember? I'm a girl locked in a tower. literally” he takes my hand

“Good thing Flynn is here to break you out” he jokes “printsessa (princess)”

“It that going to be a thing now?”

“Maybe” he shrugs I laugh as we walk out the front doors

“Thank you for convincing Tony to have the party” I say he smiles

“It was my pleasure” he says leaning down and kissing me quickly, we just sit in the park and look up at the sky my head on his chest his arm around my waist quite content

“Nice costumes, so cute” a familiar voice heckles

“Ward?” I whisper, Pietro immediately stands up shielding me protectively

“I won't let you touch her!” Pietro says through gritted teeth

“I've touched her plenty” He teases, Pietro's fists clenching

“Fuck you” I snap

“Bin there done that” he says smirking

“YA sobirayus' pozvonit' na chertovu sheyu (I'm going to ring your fucking neck)” Pietro says angrily, Grant just chuckles

“You were smart little one and didn't leave town after trying to trick us. Now am I going to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

“We aren't going to do this at all” I say

“Oh you think roadrunner here's going to protect you?”

“I will” Pietro defends, I can see Grant is about to attack Pietro

“Listen to my siren's song listen to it well do exactly as I say listen and obey” I say he stops in his tracks his eyes turning green, I step in front of Pietro he holds my hips keeping me from getting too close to him, looking around for other agents that may be around “go back to HYDRA. Pretend you never saw us” I say he turns and begins walking away “Pietro now” I say breaking the connection before he picks me up running to the tower

“Where the hell did you go!” Tony yells like an overprotective father

“We just went for a walk, but Ward showed up” Pietro pants out, everyone looking concerned

“I used the sirens song on him and then Pietro used his speed and got us back here after I cut the connection” I add

“What were you thinking?”

“I'm sorry I wasn't” Pietro says upset with himself “what the fuck was I thinking?” he says to himself running his hand through his hair beginning to pace “I could have gotten you killed” he says angrily

“Pietro she is fine, it's ok” Wanda comforts

“No! No it's not” he say zooming off

“Pietro….” I trail off knowing he can hear me

“You ok?” Steve asks I nod “what did Grant want?”

“He wanted to take me I guess that is what it sounded like” I say calmly

“You have to follow the rules”

“I'm not 5! I'm a grown woman that is capable of taking care of herself”

“You're a target”

“I'm an Avenger!”

“Ex Avenger” Steve corrects. I shut down at those words, what am I supposed to say he's not wrong

“He doesn't mean it like that” Natasha said

“No it's fine he's right. I'm not an avenger. I'm just a citizen that needs protecting” I say sadly

“And you are also our friend and we just want to keep you safe” Sam says

“I know. I'm just going to go to bed don't really feel like partying anymore” I say they nod and I walk up to my room but stop when I hear grumbling coming out of Pietro's room I push the door open slightly and see a blue blur zipping all over the room. Wanda told me this happened a lot when he first got his power, I slide into the room to avoid him hitting the door “Pie” I say softly I can hear him muttering something but can't quite make it out “Pie stop” I say kindly he continues to move at a in human rate, I sigh moving directly into his path he stops in front of me a sour look on his face “sweetheart please stop worrying” I say cupping his cheek he takes hold of my wrist leaning into the touch

“I'm sorry I should not have taken you out it was stupid and reckless and-” I kiss him softly cutting him off

“You didn't know that would happen and we both made it out unscathed” he opens his mouth to argue but I cut him off with another kiss “I'm going to go to bed in our room okay” I say pecking his cheek and walking over to the door “you coming?” He nods following behind, we put our pyjamas on I lay on the bed waiting for him to join me. I turn towards him and see him looking at me oddly, I tilt my head “what?” I ask worried, places his knee onto the bed leaning over top of me and kissing me I run my hand along his chest and down his arm 

“You're too good for me” he says I frown at him

“You're plenty good and perfect for me” I say I see his lip twitch into a small smile he nuzzles my nose with his keeping his eyes closed, I love when he does this it always makes me feel loved. I close my eyes leaning up and kissing him he doesn't hesitate to kiss me back needingly. I wrap my arms around his neck and roll him onto the bed so his back is on the bed and I am laying on top of him. He smiles into the kiss letting out a small laugh as he moves his hands slowly down my sides before squeezing my ass, I giggle into the kiss. He continues to move his hands along my ass the kiss getting more and more heated when he suddenly slaps my ass. I pull my face away not because it was unpleasant but because I wasn't expecting it, he has never done that before no one has ever done that before

“Sorry I didn't mean to-” I press my lips to his is a fiery kiss he growls before heating the kiss more, rubbing his hand where he slapped me “can I?” He says breathlessly

“Uh-hu” I say nodding he smiles mischievously before slapping me again I whimper at the contact

“Oh my god I fucking love you” he groans flipping me onto my back both of our clothes suddenly gone “is it just me or are we getting kinkyer and kinkyer” he jokes I giggle

“I don't mind”

“I noticed” we both laugh, he kisses me laying on his side and pulling me to his chest he. Complete 180 and definitely not what I was expecting but no complaints here, we have been having sex all day until getting ready for the party. He sighs contently running his hand along my bare back “you are the best I have ever had” he says

“Really?” I say shocked looking at him I have often wondered how I compare to the other women he has been with but know it is a topic we should avoid

“Hands down” he says smiling, I smile proudly “you get me Sam inside and out, you are amazing and fuck that thing you do with your tongue...you drive me crazy” he says placing his hand on my cheek “we have amazing sex, and we make love which is something I obviously had never done before. And I truly enjoy moments like this the ones that aren't sex, just me holding you in my arms” he smiles quickly peaking my lips “I'm so madly in love with you I hope you know that” he says a smile

“I'm in love with you to Pie” I say “I have never trusted someone the way I trust you” I say he leans up to kiss me again I return the kiss happily pulling away and curling back into his chest a small silence falls “hey Pie?” He hums in response “what did you say to Ward? You know when he made his comments….it was in Russian” He scratches the back of his neck

“I don't remember exactly but I think threatened to strangle him” he says innocently “as far as I'm concerned you are the only woman I have ever truly been with and I'm the only man you have” I laugh at his logic “don't laugh”

“Sorry” I say he smiles rolling us onto our sides and kissing me

“You're lucky I love you” he teases, I roll my eyes smiling at him lovingly before turning onto my stomach is arm still resting on my back he kisses my neck “good night love”

“Night Pie” we sit in silence for a few moments “I can't sleep” I say

“What a coincidence, neither can I” he says I can hear him smirking, I smile at him laughing not moving from his side

“What should we do about this not being able to fall asleep thing?” I say innocently

“Well” he says kissing my shoulder “We could do something that will help us sleep” he says seductively, smiling into my neck before kissing it

“I don't know Pie” I sigh “I just don't think I have the energy to do it again” I tease, he chuckles into my neck

“You make spending the day in bed sound like a bad thing” he whispers nibbling on my ear

“Not a bad thing just …. Tiring” I say simply he sifts me onto my back hovering over top of me a smirk on his face

“And yet you can't sleep” he says ascent heavy I shrug innocently

“What can I say I'm a complicated women” smile at him biting my lip teasingly, I hear him growl under his breath, I slowly run my hands up and down his chest and shoulders, I see the goosebumps appear on his body I smile loving the way his body reacts to mine

“I don't think you are complicated” he says bringing his mouth closer to mine so his lip brush against mine when he speaks “I think you're a tease” he says smiling before pulling back, I smirk at him sighing deeply so my uncovered chest brushes against his

“Maybe… But I am not the only one” I say slowly trailing a finger nail up his chest over his Adam's apple before pulling his chin down “am I?”

“Nope” he says smiling nudging his nose with mine still refusing to kiss me, I look up at him and I can see he is not planning on backing down

“Well if all we are going to do is tease each other…” I say rolling into my stomach, he leans down and kisses my shoulder softly and tenderly making me feel all warm inside, he leaves another one right next to it and another and another before leaving a lingering kiss at the base of my neck before pulling away I can tell he is now sitting up by the lack of heat against my back, I begin stretching my back and swaying my hips trying to be seductive as I can be well lying face first on a bed. He chuckles leaning down to my lower back slowly liking a strip along my spine, making me shudder he chuckles in my ear before nibbling on it once again.

“Does this mean I win?” He whispers I shake my head, slowly raising my butt in the air making sure to graze along his shaft I hear him moan in my ear, I smirk again

“Say I win and you can have me” I say swaying my hips against him more soft moans leaving his lips “just-like-this” I say slowly swinging my hips with each word, he sits up again

“Seriously” he says shocked and excitedly, I move onto my elbows now on all fours in front of him on his knees I turn to face him with a big smirk on my face he leans over and kisses me “oh baby you win” he says happily running his hands down my sides as he returns to sitting up, slapping my ass before gripping my hips and sliding into me satisfy hums leaving both of our mouths as he starts thrusting hitting me at a whole new angle, I move my body to meet his “oh Sam” he moans moving deeper into me I moan loudly

“Oh god” I whisper gripping the sheets below me “f-faster” I stutter he moves faster moving one hand to my clit while holding my hip with the other I gasp bring my head down to the pillow arching my back more only increasing both of our pleasures my breathing becoming heavier with every thrust “oh Pie” I cry in pleasure

“Yebat' , ya ne budu dlit'sya dolgo, yesli vy prodolzhayete delat' , chto (Fuck, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that)” he says gripping my hip harder

“Pietro!” I scream

“Oh Sam” he yells spilling into me and falling to his side neither of our legs able to hold us any longer, he pants into my neck slowly continuing to thrust inside me pulling my back to his chest well whimpers of pleasure leave my mouth between labored breaths, his hand still moving along my nub I grip his other hand feeling my orgasm coming loud heavy breaths leaving my mouth “come on baby” he whispers into my neck “YA khochu, chtoby ty krichala moye imya snova (I want you to scream my name again)” I grip harder on his arm

“Oh Pietro” I whimper out breathlessly coming again and going limp in his arms well I try and regain my breath. He nuzzles into the curve of my neck leaving long and sloppy kisses. “Wow” is all I can say as I still try to catch my breath, he moves his hand from between my legs up my stomach, chest and arm before taking my hand and squeezing it.

“You weren't so bad yourself” he pants out smiling against my ear, I giggle holding his arms tightly he pulls me closer to his chest kissing my cheek “I love you” he whispers I turn my head to him, he leans over pressing his lips to mine

“I love you too” I say against his lips he smiles kissing me again, I lay my head on the pillow I open my mouth to ask for a blanket but he pulls one over us before I can ask I smile nuzzling my back into his chest “Thank you” I say happily, he kiss my shoulder

“Are you tired now moya radost' (my joy)?” He teases I nod, I feel him smile against my shoulder before we drift off to sleep.


	13. Pietro’s Birthday

I wake up next to Pietro his arm slung across my back, I turn towards him with a smile on my face. I shift closer to him and began kissing his neck trying to wake him up with a smile, I feel him began to shift awake small moaning noises leaving his mouth. He wraps his arms around me pulling me into his chest and kissing my lips

“Someone is in a good mood this morning” he croaks out in his heavily accented sleepy morning voice I love so much

“Well I wanted to make sure the birthday boy woke up with a smile on his face” I say sweetly he chuckles

“You remembered” he says with a smile

“Of course I remembered it is not only my boyfriend's birthday but my best friends as well”

“Uh but I am most important, yes?” He jokes

“Well Wanda didn't wake up with kisses from me so…” I say with a smile he moves over top of me kissing me again

“Just kisses?” He asks innocently I smirk

“Well we can do more but” I look at him sternly “you have to be up for another round tonight, I have a surprise for you”

“Oh a surprise” he says happily kissing my neck I nod giggling “well...” He pulls off my shirt cupping my breast and massaging it “I will be sure to be ready for my surprise later today” he smirks

“Good. Now” I lean up and whisper in his ear “how do you want me?” He smiles mischievously pulling off his shirt as well.

***

We walk down to the kitchen about an hour later going about our regular morning routine

“Pie go sit I will make you breakfast” I say pushing him to his seat he pouts “I'll make waffles” he smiles taking his seat and watching as I begin making his favourite breakfast

“Morning Happy Birthday Pietro” Steve says walking in after his morning workout with Sam in toe

“Thanks” he says happily. I don't think the twins have had a real birthday since their parents died so I made sure no one said anything before today

“Morning Wanda Happy birthday” I say happily plating Pietro's waffles and smacking Sam’s hand away when he tries to take one before giving them to Pietro he pecks my cheek, I give Wanda a hug and give her waffles as well “banana chocolate chip” I say smiling knowing that is her favourite I see Pietro pause before taking a bite out of his “yours are just chocolate chip Hun” I say he smiles wrapping an arm around my waist

“I love you” he says happily

“Love you too Pie”

“Thank you Sami” Wanda says already halfway through her waffles

“You're welcome. Matt and Emily are coming over for gifts and cake in a few hours” I say

“Gifts?” Wanda and Pietro say happily surprised

“Of course gifts it's your birthday! I made sure to keep the party small” I say I see Pietro look at me surprised

“We are having a party?” Wanda says I smile and nod

“I have been planning it for about a month Vision has been helping too”

“You planned a party for us?” Pietro says shocked I frown I really was not expecting them to be this surprised

“Of course sweetheart, why wouldn't I?” They share an embarrassed look before turning back to me

“We haven't really celebrated our birthday since our parents died” Pietro says softly

“At all?” They shake their heads “oh well then we will have to make today extra special” I say squeezing their hands lightly they smile at me

“Happy Birthday” Clint yells walking into the kitchen

“I thought you were at home?” Wanda says

“Like I would miss your birthday” he says they smile happily finishing off their waffles everyone walking past to wish a happy birthday to the twins.

“Morning. Happy Birthday” Tony says walking past the living room “Sam Pepper has some last minute Wedding stuff-”

“Tony your wedding is still 2 weeks away and today is Pietro and Wanda's day, can't it wait till tomorrow?” He looks unhappy but nods

“Pietro are you coming to my bachelor party next week?” He asks I roll my eyes “it is the same night as the bachelorette so all the girls will be out and all the guys are coming out with me”

“No it's not. Bachelor party is on Friday Bachelorette is on Saturday and of course the wedding is the following Saturday” I say annoyed that he is talking about his wedding on their birthday. I am actually really excited for the wedding I haven't left the tower since Halloween but they are letting me out for the bachelorette and wedding because security will be tight at both events

“Umm sure” Pietro says I smile at him

“Ok so you guys are going to train with Steve and Natasha well Vison and I get the party room ready, Wanda I will help you get ready after you done?” I say smiling she nods “no peaking in the room Pietro”

“I wasn't going to peak” he grumbles

“Sure you weren't babe” I say patting his knee

“Just a little peak?” He says

“No” I whisper pecking his lips “now go train” I tease he pecks my lips

“Fine” he says amused standing up

“You really didn't need to plan a party” Wanda says I smile

“I wanted to” I reassure “you guys deserve it”

“But we forgot-”

“Wanda I have already told you guys I was not in a party mood. I didn't even realize it was my birthday. Plus my birthdays never turn out right” I joke and see she still feels bad I give her a hug “just enjoy today okay” she nods hugging me back “I love you Wanda”

“I love you too Sami”

“Back off Wanda she is my girlfriend” Pietro tease returning in his workout gear 

“Yes well I have known her longer and she is my best friend”

“Stop this madness I love you both” I say dramatically all of us laughing

***

Vision and I get the room ready all the presents in two piles one for each of them a big banner that says ‘Happy Birthday Pietro and Wanda’. Streamers all over the place and of course balloons. I went all out and even made the desserts my famous cheesecake brownies, Oreo cake pops and cupcakes. One is red velvet but with blue food colouring with cream cheese frosting decorated with edible silver dust for Pietro and chocolate cake with red and black buttercream frosting for Wanda. Laura and the kids had a video call with each of the twins just after training. It was really sweet.

“Vis I'm going to help Wanda get ready in her room. Can you make sure Pietro doesn't peek?” He nods

“Clint and Steve are with him so I'm sure they will not let him”. He says happily “thank you for organizing this party Samantha”

“You know me I love this stuff” I say smiling and bouncing out of the room and into Wanda's making a quick pit stop in my room to grab a little something I got for her “hey Wan I got you something and thought now would be a good time to give it to you” I say laying the bag on her bed. She smiles walking over and opening it and pulling out the dress I got her it is a red dress with a sweetheart neckline with red sequence and a skirt that is just above the knee, there's a layer of black tulle over top of it and some silver and red decorations along the waist it's actually a prom dress but Wanda never had a prom so I thought it was fitting

“It's beautiful thank you” she says

“You're welcome” I say happily. We continue getting ready making light chitchat as per usual, Pietro comes to the door in the dark blue dress pants and jacket I got for him along with a light blue dress shirt looking as handsome as ever

“Did you actually style your hair?” Wanda teases

“Shut up I wanted to look nice for Sam” he says kissing my cheek “you look beautiful as always” he says “you too Wanda” he says kissing her cheek as well

“Thank you” we both say

“Ok I'm going to head down and make sure everything is in order. So come down in like 5 minutes?” I say kissing both of them on the cheeks and leaving

***

Pietro and Wanda smile watching Sami leave they know what she is like fussing over tiny details and making sure everything is perfect, which it almost always is if she has anything to do with it.

“We are very lucky” Wanda says hearing her brother's thoughts

“We are. I can remember the last time someone put this much effort into our birthday” she nods in agreement “do you remember last year?” He says sadly

“Unfortunately… it is the first birthday we ever spent apart yes our cells where next to one another's but we only saw each other during training. I don't even think we wished each other a happy birthday”

“Mmmm and the orphanage is not much better but at least we could spend the day together though” he adds “happy birthday Wanda” he says giving her a hug

“Happy birthday Pietro”

“Still 12 minutes older” he teases she laughs

“Let's go” the both make their way to the party room hand in hand with big smiles on their faces, when the opening the doors they hear confetti poppers and the small crowd yelling

“Happy birthday!” Both of them smile wider

“Wow” they say at the same time looking around the room and seeing all the decorations, food and presents

“You guys act like you didn't know there was a party, I literally told you this morning” Sami teases, Pietro runs his hand through his hair

“We were not expecting... this” he says happily “oh brownies” he says excitedly going to grab one for himself, Wanda and Sami

“Happy birthday buddy” Matt says

“This is the best birthday I have ever had” he says honestly

“Glad to hear. She was worried it would be too much”

“No this is amazing...she is amazing” he says smiling at her well she talks with Wanda, Emily and Natasha

“Ya we are lucky” Bruce says all three men staring at their girlfriends

“Yes we are lucky to have such wonderful women who care about us” Vision adds

“What did we do to get so lucky?” Matt jokes

“Why are all of the guys staring at us?” Emily says smiling she has known Sami for years and meet Wanda a few times but is still on the shy side

“Because we're hot” Sami jokes looking over at the guys Sami winks at Pietro making him smirk

“We are lucky to have such easily amused men” Wanda says with a smile all the girls laugh

“Tony no!” Sami yells as he starts moving her decorations around “sorry I'll be back” she says stomping over to him

“We need room to dance” he says snapping his fingers and swaying his hips

“The Dance floor is over there” she says pointing to the big open space behind the gifts and food table.

The guys make their way over to the girls to watch the show, Each putting their arms around their girlfriends Pietro settling for leaning on Wanda's shoulder well they all watch in amusement as Sami lays into Tony for messing with her decorations

“What was he thinking touching her stuff, she plans every detail and does not like when things are changed without her knowing” Matt says

“That was me” Clint says joining them “I was curious what she would do, figured it would be entertaining and I we could sneak some extra dessert without warnings of stomach aches” he jokes holding several desserts

“She has always been like that” Emily adds “why are they still talking?”

“I may have bet him $20 he could get her riled up” Clint says sheepishly

“Why would you do that?” Pietro asks annoyed watching as Sami raises an eyebrow at Tony before flipping his foot out from under him watching him fall to the ground, Clint laughing

“That's why”

“And put that back where you found it” she scolds walking over to the group “sorry about that” she says as if nothing happened

“What did he say?” Bruce asks

“He asked if I was that demanding in bed” she says unamused crossing her arms

“Puff wouldn't he like to know” Pietro said wrapping an arm around her

“I see you can still kick some butt” Natasha teases

“Tony is not that hard to beat up” Sami jokes “so when do you want to open presents, we can open the dance floor after” the twins share a look

“Now” they both say with a shrug. Vision and Sami take each of them to their designated seats giving each other their gifts from one another first, Wanda got Pietro a wristwatch that Tony helped her design to track his steps, speed and other things and Pietro got Wanda the Harry Potter trilogy books she had started reading Sami's copy and wanted one of her own. Sami and Vision help pass them presents Wanda mostly receiving jewelry, gift cards and books, Vision got her a charm bracelet with a symbol for each teammate. Pietro got lots of running and workout stuff Tony and Bruce worked together to make runners that won't wear out. The last gift given out is from Sami she stands there nervously, she is not sure how they will react.

“Sami you didn't have to get us anything you have done so much” Wanda says kindly Sami offers them a small smile watches as both of them unwrap their gift both of them look at her with the same shocked expression on their faces as they begin to tear up.

“How did you find these?” Pietro asks softly, Wanda desperately trying not to cry

“I've have a lot of free time” Sami says trying to make light of it “it took some digging but umm” she walks over and kneels in between them “so this-” she points to the frame on the top left “-is a poem your mom wrote. Yours is about the forests” she says to Pietro “and yours is about emotions and how everyone has them even our enemies and they affect all of us” she says to Wanda “and that's from their Wedding day… That was tough to find” she says smiling pointing to the middle photo in the top row. “umm this one was taken just after you were born it was in the local newspaper. I guess twins were not very common in Sokovia so it was a big deal” she says looking to gauge their reactions before continuing, Wanda's tears are flowing down her face and Pietro is trying not to cry

‘Please keep going’ Wanda says telepathically

“And that is a photo of you, your mom and her mom” she says to Wanda pointing to the bottom right “and that is you, your dad and his dad” she points to the same place on Pietro's “the three generations. In the centre I'm not sure but I think this is your first day of school” she says smiling at the photo of the two brunettes each holding a paper bag in one hand and holding each other's hands with the other. both with a small smile on their faces “and from what I could gather that-” she points to the middle photo to the right “-that is the two of you, you parents their parents and your mom's younger sister” the twins just stare at the photo they never saw photos of their aunt or grandparents before, they had all died before they were 4 “that is the photo you keep in your pocket” she says pointing to the middle bottom, the whole crowd just watches silently. She points to the bottom left “your dad was an artist he painted those. There the original not a copy or a photo same with your moms poems and that last photo well I wanted to include your new family in this too...it's all of us from the first mission we all had together after you woke up” she look back and forth between the two both still silent “can we have a minute?” She whispers to everyone they all nod leaving the room to the three of them “I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, you don't have to put it up if you don't want to” she says nervously. They both finally tire their eyes away from the gift to look at her both gently placing their gift on the ground each twin wrapping their arms tightly around her and burning their head in her neck as tears flow from both their eyes. Sami wraps an arm around each of them fighting back her own tears

“Thank you” Wanda says after a few minutes pulling away and whipping her tears “words can't express what this means to us” Sami grabs a tissue paper from one of the gifts handing it to Wanda who lets out a small laugh before taking it and wiping her tears “I will leave you two alone” she whispers joining the others outside the door all of them making sure she is ok.

“You are the most amazing woman I have ever met” Pietro whispers to Sami both of her arms around him, he kisses her neck before pulling away so he can kiss her lips “what did I do to deserve you?” he says cupping her face before kissing her again. When he pulls away she wipes his tears still holding back her own

“I love you Pietro” she says

“I love you so much Sami” she kisses him lovingly “I can't believe you did all this for us”

“It really was no troub-” he kisses her again before she tells him it was nothing

“Thank you” he whispers she smiles running a hand through his hair

“You're welcome. But the day isn't over yet there is dancing, which I know you probably won't participate in and I haven't even given you your surprise yet” he smiles

“Well let's skip the dancing and get straight to the surprise”

“You have to stay for a few songs and dance to at least 1” she pleads he nods kissing her

“For you I will, but it has to be the bump and grind kind”

“Duh” she says both of them smiling as they stand and move the gifts to make room for dancing “FRIDAY you can let them in and start the music”


	14. The Surprise

They end up staying for a few songs and dancing to most of them before sneaking away to their room, Sami pushes him into the chair forcing him to sit

“Wait just 1 minute okay?” She says he pulls her closer by the hips trying to kiss her but she pulls his hands away “no touching till I say” she says with a smile slowly walking into the bathroom being sure to swing her hips, Pietro smiles biting his lower lip in anticipation. Sami walks out of the bathroom a couple minutes later wearing his favorite black jacket with the white arrows along the sleeves zipped down just enough to show off her cleavage he looks her up and down noticing she is also wearing silver pumps and that is it. Pietro smiles sitting up straight “remember no touching” she teases standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulders she smiles before playing the song ‘poor some sugar on me’ by Def leppard. She sways her hips slowly as the song begins to build stomping her feet in time to the music swaying them faster and sliding her hands down his torso and along his thighs resting them on his knees continuing to move to the music. She quickly turns around so her back is to him still rolling her hips to the music and holding his knees, she drops to the floor on her hands and knees flipping her hair and sitting up on her knees rolling her hips and slowly moving her hands up her body and into her hair. Pietro smiles and raises an eyebrow surprised that she would do this for him. She lays on her back showing off her legs before flipping them over her head so she is on her knees looking at him again locking eyes with him as he sucks in a breath, that is the sexiest thing he has ever seen. She begins crawling towards him slowly running her nose up his torso till she is standing she moves her legs over his rolling her hips so they are barely brushing over him. She puts one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, keeping her face close to his he is about to kiss her when she turns around leaning her back into his shoulder still swaying her hips although more forcefully she can feel him slowly growing, smirking to herself. Pietro finding it very difficult not to touch her. She pulls away exaggerating her movements well unzipping the jacket her back still turned to him as the chorus of the song begins to play she pulls it off swinging it over her head and tossing it to the side, Pietro instantly gets hard seeing her in the blue and silver push up bra and panties he gulps desperately trying to resist scooping her up and pushing her onto the bed he is snapped out of his thoughts when he watches her twirl to the ground shaking her butt for him. Spinning around so her legs are spread apart well she holds herself up by her arms her head tipped back. She hooks her feet around the chair pulling it towards her and hooking her legs over his knees and she thrust her hips in the air he moans at the sight resisting the urge to touch her again watching as she moves her hands along her body.

“Yebat' ya nikogda ne eto okazalos' v moyey zhizni (Fuck I have never been this turned on in my life)” he says sliding his hands along her thighs unable to rest any longer. She smiles moving her hands to interlock with his he immediately pulls her up so there faces are impossibly close and she is straddling him

“I said no touching” she says with a smile moving her hand behind his neck attempting to stand and move off his lap but he grabs her hips holding her in place

“It's a stupid rule” he pants out breathlessly as if he is the one who has been dancing around, he smirks looks her up and down “I love the outfit” he says sliding his hands up her side goosebumps appearing all over her body he pulls her even closer capturing her lips hungrily standing up and carrying her to the bed his lips never leaving hears as he bends over to lay her on her back the song still playing

“I didn't finish my dance” she teases

“I couldn't handle more of your dancing” he kisses her again “you are so sexy baby” he says grabbing her boobs in each hand massaging them through her bra “yebat' svoy ideal'nyy (fuck your perfect)” he whispers, she has never heard his sound so flustered before she smiles at the thought of having done that to him. She sits up and starts unbuttoning his shirt well he pulls off his pants leaping on top of her when he is freed of the offensive fabric keeping him from her he moves her underwear to the side slowly sliding into her, breathing a sigh of relief at finally being inside of her

“Oh my god” she muse “mm did you get bigger?” She asks breathlessly he bites down on her neck at the words as he begins to roll his hips she moans “baby I'm still-ahh- still wearing my shoes” he moves her leg so her knee is over his shoulder kissing her caff

“Leave them on” he says darkly she wraps the other leg around his waist the heel slightly digging into his skin only turning him on and making him move faster as she gasps and whines in pleasure, her boobs bouncing in her bra cause him to move even faster

“P-Pie” she says biting her lip “f-faster”

“I don't want to hurt you” he says strain evident in his voice well he tries not to use his speed. He has not felt the need to use his speed in months but something about the way she was moving just really got him going

“You won't Pie. Please” she begs, he moans unable to stop himself he uses his speed her moaning and screaming only encouraging him to move faster. She lays there feeling pleasure she has never felt before coming again and again all of them rolling into each other she absentmindedly claws at his back not that he notices. He moves his lips against hers both of them moaning and groaning into the others mouth “ahhhh” she whines loudly into his mouth throwing her head back as her shoes tumble to the floor experiencing the most mind blowing orgasm she has ever had

“Oh fuck Sam” Pietro yells cumming as well he flops on top of her both of them trembling and panting he kisses her head as it is the only thing in reach “I fucking love you” he says still panting she nods unable to speak, he uses all the energy he can muster to look at her, her big blue eyes staring at the sealing mouth still slightly open, chest rising and falling rapidly

“Fine” she breathes out looking at him and knowing he is worried he hurt her she smiles laughing “I hope you enjoyed that as much as me” she pants out he smiles chucking and pecking her lips

“Trust me baby I did” he said happily softly stroking her skin making her shudder, he loves how sensitive her body is after sex knowing he did that to her, he smiles kissing her again “you okay if I move?” He asks softly she nods he slowly pulls out of her and moves onto his back pulling her onto his chest and running his hand up and down her back she cuddles into his chest making him smile both of their breathing back to normal.

“Did you have a good birthday?” She asks

“Are you kidding that is the best birthday I have ever had!” He says pulling her even closer and kissing her nose “thank you moya radost (my joy)”

YA lyublyu tebya tak mnogo Pietro “(I love you so much Pietro)” Sami says he smiles he can't begin to describe what he feels when she speaks his native tongue to him

“YA ne znal, kak eto lyubov' sushchestvuyet (I did not know love like this existed)” he whispers she giggles

“I only understood half of that” he ignores the comment as his mind trail to the gifts she got him

“Where did you find my mother's poetry and my Father's art...? And all those photos?” He asks she sits up to look at him

“Well the photos were found through lots of investigation into old records and some of the new ones from SHIELD I used Matt's access codes because they took mine away” she says “and the poems and paintings were a bit more difficult I had to find the people who had them and bargain with them to let me buy them. The woman I got Wanda's painting off of was very nice and let me have it for free, well I paid for shipping of course, but she had paid over $100 for it”

“Someone paid for my father's art?” He asks she nods

“Ya your painting was actually hanging in a library in Russia and your moms poetry was published under a fake name”

“How do you know it was my mother’s?”

“When I found your painting the poem was sitting in the back of it they were meant to be kept together and the name she used was Pietra Wanda Pandroff” obviously the female version of Pietro, Wanda's name and a combination of her maiden name and Maximoff

“Why would she use a different name?”

“I think her poems were becoming quite well known I'm guessing she wanted you guys to live a normal life without fame” she teases he smiles

“How long did it take you to find it all?” He asks she shrugs “Sam...”

“About 3 months” she mumbles he looks surprised

“And how much did it cost you?”

“Pie it was a gift don't worry about it”

“Was it a lot?”

“It was nothing I wasn't willing to spend I even bought lingerie afterwards” she said gesturing to the outfit she is still wearing

“Mmmm very beautiful lingerie” he says kissing her shoulder “although I think it the model is really what makes the outfit so wonderful” he says she giggles

“Any last requests birthday boy?” She asks he smiles kissing her

“Just promise me you will be my birthday present every year”

“You're such a dork” she says lovingly “I'll wear a bow next year so you still have something to unwrap” she teases he laughs

“I like this plan” he says noticing Sami has fallen asleep he smiles kissing her forehead “goodnight my love” he whispers falling asleep as well

***

I wake up the next day sleeping on my side my back to Pietro's chest his arm hanging over my waist I slowly move to stretch, my head snapping up when I realize I can't move my legs

“Mmmm baby?” Pietro mumbles half asleep

“Ummm I'm fine. Go back to sleep” I whisper trying to keep calm, he nods quickly falling back asleep. I roll out of the bed as quietly as possible quickly checking that Pietro is still asleep which he is. I grab my phone dialing Matt's number

“Hello?” He says I can tell I just woke him up

“Matt are you still in the tower?” I whisper

“Sami?”

“No it's Santa. Yes is Sami, please tell me you are in the tower still”

“Why are you whispering?” He asks

“Why won't you answer the question?”

“I'm in the tower, why?”

“Ummm I need you help… It's sort of embarrassing. Just come to my room please”

“What's wrong?” He says worried I can hear him getting out of bed and telling Emily he will be back

“Just don't judge me ok and don't say anything to anyone. By the way I’m only in a bra and underwear”

“Sami what the hell is going on?”

“I will explain when you get here” I say “don't knock just come in” I hang up the phone. He walks in a few minutes later looking concerned and closing the door softly kneeling in front of me

“What's wrong?” He asks again whispering

“Can you pick me up and take me to the bathroom please” he raises an eyebrow before lifting me up and sitting me on the toilet seat shutting the door

“Why can't you walk?” He asks

“Well...” I scratch the back of my head “when Pietro and I first started dating the team told us they had concerns about us sleeping together because of his speed. We only used it once or twice in bed months ago before we stopped because he was worried about hurting me. And well… last night I told him it was ok and he was really fast, like really really fast and now I can't move my legs and if I tell him he is going to freak out and if I tell the team they will be mad at him for using it. But it's not his fault I asked him to. Matt what do I do? The team said it could possibly paralyze me” I say panicked, he looks at me absorbing the information grabbing a towel and placing it over my shoulders

“Hey hey it's ok just breathe” he says calmly I nod, he runs his hand up and down my calf “can you feel this?” I shake my head he pulls out his phone “hey Fitz I know you are busy with Jemma right now but I have a question” he waits for him to respond “how can you tell if someone it temporarily or permanently paralyzed? In theory” he puts the phone between his shoulder and ear so he can use both hands he grabs my shampoo bottle hitting it against my knee my foot kicks out slightly, both of us sigh in relief “thanks Fitz. We never had this conversation” he hangs up the phone “you're fine, the feeling should come back in a few hours”

“Hours! What am I supposed to do? I can sit around for a few hours without moving my legs and not have Pietro notice”

“Just tell him it will come back”

“Have you met him, he will feel so bad” he puts his hand on my shoulder

“Sami it'll be fine and please don't ever go into that much detail about your sex life with me ever again. Gross” he say teasingly I laugh and nod

“Baby?” I hear Pietro say worriedly

“Shit” I whisper

“Sam are you okay?” He asks trying to open the locked door “why is the door locked? Sam?”

“Hold on” I say Matt stands a unlocks the door

“What are you doing here?” Pietro says confused looking back and forth between me and Matt

“I called him” I say

“Why? You look upset, what's wrong?” He says running to kneel in front of me stroking my leg “baby?”

“I'm fine Pie”

“Matt why did she call you?” He asks, knowing I won't tell him 

“She can't move her legs” he says gently

“What!” he snaps his head to me “oh god I'm so sorry moya radost' (my joy) I didn't mean to. der'mo (shit) I shouldn't have used my speed”

“She should be fine in a few hours. I won't say anything, in fact I'm going to pretend this didn't happen” he says walking away

“Why didn't you tell me?” Pietro asks hurt

“I'm sorry I just didn't want you to feel bad”

“Sam of course I'm going to feel bad you can't walk” he rests his forehead on mine “I'm so sorry, I will do all your walking for you. You just stay in bed until your back to normal”

“Pie you don't need to feel bad I shouldn't have pushed you to use it, I'm sorry” 

“No, I use almost my full speed last night even knowing it affected you at half when we first got together” he shakes his head cupping my cheek “you were just so amazing yesterday and so so sexy, I just wanted to make you feel good-” I kiss him before he starts apologizing

“You did. It was amazing and well worth a few hours of not being able to move my legs” he kisses me lifting me up and bring me to the bed. Taking off my bra and pulling his shirt off and putting it on me so I'm comfortable

“I'm going to make you breakfast in bed” he says with a smile I nod laying back and waiting for him to come back.

***

Pietro goes down to the kitchen not bothering to put a shirt on

“Wahw speedy the hell happened to your back” Sam asks walking into the kitchen with Steve, Pietro looks over his shoulder and sees scratch marks all over his back

“Eeer- umm-”

“The whole party could hear the two of you last night. At least you guys normally have the courtesy to be quieter” Natasha teases

“Oh sorry” Pietro says embarrassed

“It almost makes you wonder what you were doing differently” Tony says raising an eyebrow clearly suspicious “where is Sami?”

“In bed, I wanted to make her breakfast as a thank you for yesterday” Pietro says smoothly, he feels bad enough he doesn't need them guiling him

“Well at least they enjoyed themselves” Clint says smiling

“You seem quite this morning Pietro” Steve says curious

“He is probably still tired from last night” Matt says walking in with Emily, Pietro relaxes a bit knowing he will help ease the suspicion “how are you this morning?”

“Good, will you be coming to say goodbye before you leave?” Pietro asks

“Is Sami not coming down?” Emily asks

“Err she is not feeling up to her normal self today”

“Why is that?” Tony asks still suspicious

“She probably ate too much desert last night” Pietro says plating his and Sami's pancakes “we will be in our room if anyone needs us. Thanks for coming Matt” Pietro says hoping he knows he is also thanking him for this morning

“No problem that is what friends are for” he says nodding to Pietro before he leaves the room

“I'm telling you he used his speed last night” Tony says

“Ewww Can we please not talk about this” Matt says pulling his face

“He heard what we said loud and clear I highly doubt he would risk hurting her” Steve says

“And I'm sure if he had and she was feeling the effects from it he would not hide it he would want one of us to check on her and make sure she is ok” Bruce adds

“I suppose” Tony says Matt hoping the conversation is over with.

***

Pietro walks into the room sitting next to me and giving me pancakes and kissing my cheek

“Oh my god what happened to your back!” I say gently touching the scratches, he chuckles lying next to me

“That was you love. Apparently I am just that amazing in bed” he says laughing 

“You're not wrong” I say with a smile

“Well you are pretty amazing too, everyone could hear both of us last night”

“Oh No”

“Oh Yes”

“Oh god”

“They heard lots of that too. Or at least I did” he teases I hit his chest

“Do they hurt?” I ask

“No. I bet my scars will be gone before your legs start working”

“With your metabolism, probably” I says biting into the pancakes

“Tony seems suspicious…” He says

“I'm sure you are just being overly cautious” I say hearing my phone buzz “or not. Matt texted me apparently Tony is convinced you used your speed and something is wrong” my phone vibrates again I smile “Steve and Bruce both said you wouldn't hurt me and if you did you wouldn't hide it” I try to make him feel better “oh shit” I say putting the pancakes on my dresser behind us

“What?”

“The team is coming to check nothing is wrong. Get on top of me and put your hand up my shirt” he does so I pull him in for a heated kiss

“Not that I'm complaining, but why are we doing this?”

“1.Them thinking they are walking in on us is there best way to get them to leave 2. They won't think something is wrong if we are about to have sex 3. Well I just really like when you do this and I like making out with you” he smiles kissing me and cupping my breast I moan running my hand along his chest he bites my lip just as everyone walks in

“Seriously guys. They're like fucking rabbits” Matt says

“What the hell are you doing in our room?” Pietro says annoyed and moving his hand out from under my shirt

“I just wanted to make sure Sami was ok” Tony says

“I told you she had a stomach ache”

“Ya it looks like it” Tony says raising an eyebrow

“Well I thought it would be better than saying I wanted to keep her in our room so I can have sex with her all day” nice one Pietro very smooth I think to myself 

“Why are you worried about me anyway?” I ask

“He thinks that reason you were both so...vocal last night is because Pietro used his speed” Clint says “you know you aren't questioning Wanda and Vision about their night and we haven't seen them at all today” Clint adds Pietro sits up

“What!” He yells “what is that android doing to my baby sister”

“Pietro she is 12 minutes younger than you and she is entitled to sleeping with her boyfriend. They have been dating longer than we have” I say grabbing his wrists so he doesn't move off of me giving him a ‘not now’ look he visibly relaxes

“Yes well I'm pretty sure when Vision fucks Wanda there isn't a possibility of him seriously injuring her” Tony yells, Pietro glares at him and I can't stop him from zooming in front of Tony

“How dare you talk about my sister like that! And how dare you think I would not tell you guys if I thought I had hurt Sam!” He says face to face with Tony I know if I try to stand they will know what happened, I give Matt a pleading look and he steps in between them

“And let's stop talking about my sister like that, if she was injured she would say something” he says

“I notice Sami still hasn't moved from the bed nor has speedy denied using his speed” Tony says smugly

“Tony enough” Steve warns

“No I care about Sami and I want to make sure she is ok”

“And I don't!” Pietro yells

“Pietro don't” I say knowing where this is going the whole team looks at me eyebrow raised

“Why aren't you getting out of the bed?” Natasha asks softly

“I told you he used his speed on her!” Tony says angrily moving to fight Pietro but Matt steps in front of him

“She is fine the feeling will come back in a few hours and Pietro didn't force her she asked for it” he defends

“You knew?” Sam asks

“Yes she called me when she woke up this morning because she was worried this exact thing would happen. I was here when he found out he feels bad enough without you guys making him feel worse. He would never hurt her on purpose. If I'm not mad about it you guys shouldn't be” the room goes silent

“Pietro did nothing wrong so stop acting like he did” I say “what Matt said is true I told him to use it. Now please leave” everyone moves out of the room except Pietro, Matt and Tony

“You should have told us so we could properly check” Tony says “you should come by the lab so we can take a look. I'm sorry for reacting so harshly I know you wouldn't hurt her” he says leaving the room as well

“Thanks Matt” I say Pietro nodding

“Don't worry about it” he says walking over to me “we are going to leave, great party” he says kissing my forehead and giving me a hug before walking over to Pietro “please don't make me defend you having sex with her to the avengers ever again” he teases

“I won't. Thanks though”

“Like I said you would never hurt her. And if you did they would never find the body” he jokes smiling “bye guys” he says leaving. I look at Pietro and see how upset he is

“Pie come here” I say patting the bed he sighs and walks over sitting on the bed so his back is to me, I pull his back from his shoulder until his head is on my lap running my hand through his hair “I'm sorry this is all my fault”

“No one is at fault. You even said this morning it was worth it. I'm not saying I'm going to use my speed again but neither of us should feel guilty” he says I smile nodding “how do they feel now?” He asks running his hand along my legs

“Not much different really” he sits up so he is cross legged on the bed placing one of my legs over his shoulder

“I want to see if a massage will help” he says massaging my thigh and slowly working down my leg I don't feel anything until he gets to my foot

“Oh I can feel that” I say happily he smiles continuing to massage my foot

“How is your back? I haven't given you a massage in a while”

“Fine it is a lot better since I stopped going on missions and training although sitting in a chair all day hurts my lower back a bit” I say he smirks repeating his actions on the other leg

“Gee I wonder if that is why SHIELD asks for a full medical history” he says sarcastically

“Need I remind you we never would have met if I told them about my back injury” I say cheekily

“This is true” he says now working on my foot, again I can feel it. He puts my foot down running his hand along my thighs that are resting on his knees “how do you feel now love?”

“I can wiggle my toes now, but that's about it” I say happily he looks at my toes and sees them moving letting out a small laugh

“Well that is a start” he says leaning forward and kissing me “have I told you how much I love you lately?” He says I smile

“You definitely mentioned that a few times yesterday”

“Oh well in case I have not made it clear” he kisses me again “I love you”

“I love you too” I say. The rest of the day is spent in bed talking and watching movies I make sure to walk down to the kitchen when my legs are fully functioning everyone apologizing for their poor reaction this morning.


	15. Tony’s Wedding

Today is the day Tony and Pepper's Wedding I have been up for about an hour making sure the day would go smoothly. I was up anyway I have been a bit dizzy and nauseous the last two weeks.

“Okay Paper is at the hotel with Natasha and the bridal Party. I should make sure they are up in time for the makeup artist” I say to myself making sure to update my note to Pietro before leaving with Steve since he is the only one awake to go with me. We head to the hotel and waking up all the ladies just in time for the makeup artist to arrive “ok I'm going to pop down stairs and do a quick check before I head back to the tower to get myself and the boys ready”

“Sami you have helped so much with the wedding you should stay and get ready with us” Pepper says

“I would love to but I want today to be stress free for you so I will take care of everything, that is sort of the point of a wedding planner” I say kindly

“At least let them do your hair and makeup” Pepper pleads I nod letting them get to work well I work on my cheek list

“Happy can you go check on the FOB please, room 312” I say into the comm

“FOB?” he asks

“Father of the bride sweetie”

“Sure Sami”

“Thank you. I can trust you to be my eyes over here we I take care of the boys right?”

“I am head of security for Stark Industries I can handle a wedding”

“That's what I like to hear. Bye the way Thor will come and swap out with you so you can get ready with the rest of the wedding party” I say as they finish with me my hair now straightened and makeup done to perfection “Thanks” I say “alright Pep I will see you in a few” I walk out of the room checking on the kitchens before heading back to the tower. “Morning” I say walking up and kissing Pietro's cheek as he makes breakfast

“Morning lo- whoa you're hair looks so different”

“Ya it takes a long time to straighten it which is why I don't do it”

“Well you look very beautiful” he says I smile

“Thank you, can I trust you and the rest of the non-wedding party to get ready without me needing to intervene?”

“Yes” he says smirking

“Lady Samantha I have taken my post as security for the female wedding party” Thor says into the comm

“Is Happy on his way?”

“Indeed”

“Wonderful, keep me up to date on your end make sure no one enters or leaves that floor”

“Of course” he says I hear Pietro laugh I raise an eyebrow at him

“You seem to be enjoying yourself” he teases I roll my eyes “what I think it is cute, makes me wonder what you will be like on our wedding day”

“I wasn't aware we were engaged?”

“Not yet but soon” he says grabbing my waist

“You think so huh?” I tease he nods “we have only been dating 5 months you may do everything fast but I like to take my time. Do things a normal human pace”

“I know, just a thought” he says smiling leaning down and kissing me

“You know we eat in here” Wanda teases

“Wanda I was just thinking about you” I say

“I hope not” she jokes

“Before I started kissing your brother. I need to get Happy, Bruce, Steve, Rhodey and Tony ready because we have to be at the Hotel by 11:00AM. Can I put your in charge of the rest?” She nods “great now I need to wake up the guys and get dressed, please tell Happy to come up to Steve's floor”

“Sure”

“See you at the wedding” I say leaving the room to get changed and waking up the boys telling them to go to Steve's floor I knock on Tony's door “Tony I'm coming in please put pants on” I joke walking in

“Hey Sami” he says looking nervous I put my hand on his shoulder

“You okay Hun?” He nods “nervous?” He nods again “you're not getting cold feet are you?” I tease but he doesn't respond “Tony” I say concerned

“I know I love her I just don't know if I'm ready to commit”

“Sweetheart you and Pepper are already in a committed relationship you’re just making it official. Do you remember what you said to me when you asked me to help pick the ring?” He looks at me “you said you thought you lost her once and you didn't want to waste any more time not telling her just how important she is to you” he nods “now take this shot with me” I say placing 2 shot glass down and pouring some vodka in “and show Pepper how much you love her” I say he smiles

“You always know what to say” he says picking up his glass and clinking it against mine before drinking it “thanks”

“You're welcome. Now the groomsmen are gathered on Steve's floor so go put your tux on” he nods grabbing his tux and changing in the bathroom “ready to get this wedding started?” I joke

“Well I am the main event or Pepper is... Sort of” I roll my eyes at him

“How you doing big guy?” Rhodey says

“Great”

“Really? I thought you would be hightailing it out of here” he teases

“Like Sami would let that happen” Steve says I smile triumphantly

“She does give one hell of a pep talk” Tony says

“Oh stop” I say

“No Sami we are really lucky to have you. We hope this HYDRA stuff gets resolved so you can come back”

“Today is not about me guys, for once in his life Tony is actually allowed to keep the spotlight on him. As long as he shares it with Pepper. And no talking about HYDRA today is a happy day”

“Yes ma'am”

“So Rhodny as best man, do you have any last words of advice” I say

“Don't screw this up, Pepper is the best thing that ever happened to you” we all laugh

***

The wedding goes off without a hitch. Vows? Check. Kiss the bride? Check. Photos? Check. First dance? Check. Dinner? Check. Speeches? Check. Cut the cake? Check.

“Sami your job is done relax it was amazing. I’m married!” A now drunk Pepper yells

“Yes I agree with Miss Stark time for you to have fun” Tony says happily, Pietro comes up behind me and holds my waist “Pietro make your girlfriend to have fun”

“We both know I can make her do anything she doesn't want too” Pietro says with a smile “Dance with me?” He says

“Wait you are actually asking me to dance” I say mock shocked

“Yes, yes very funny now come dance with me, enjoy your night out of the tower” I nod and he puts his hand around my waist well the other holds mine, I rest my head on his chest as we sway to the song

“Sure you can handle a slow song?” I tease he shrugs

“For my favourite girl I can”

“Speaking of Wanda you should go dance with her” he laughs

“No this is your only night out for who knows how long”

“Pie its one dance Steve will keep me company. Right Steve?” I yell to him he walks over smiling

“Steve will you dance with Sam so I can dance with my sister?”

“Definitely” he says Pietro kisses my forehead before walking over to his sister “you having fun?” He asks I nod “good” he says I see his eyes wander over to one of Tony's many drunk party guests feeling a girl up, I go to step in but Steve holds me back “I got it” he says I nod turning to watch Pietro and Wanda dancing and laughing, I smile at the sight

“Hello Starfish” I hear a voice say that makes my blood run cold, he grips my hip tightly “don't say a word or I will start shooting, starting with your man and his sister” he says jabbing the gun to my back I nod “we told you we had plans for you, now I want you to place any communication and tracking device in the flower pot” I do so

“I don't want any trouble Padick” I say softly

“Keep quiet and do as I say and we won't have any, now we are going to walk out and not cause a seen” I nod again walking with him, I think the word pomegranate over and over hoping Wanda will hear me and tell Pietro. When we get outside I jab my elbow into his nose and try and fight him off but some of his new lackeys push me to the ground zap strapping my arms behind me and putting duct tape on my mouth “we heard you finally learned to use the mind control we gave you. What do you call it ‘siren's song’” he says with a laugh tapping my cheek, I try and use my water powers to get away but he sticks a needle in my neck I feel myself growing weaker “night, night Starfish” Padick says mockingly, I feel him rip off my starfish necklace before it all goes dark.

***

Pietro and Wanda dance and laugh, Wanda frowning when she feels begins to feel panic from someone

“What's wrong?” She asks Pietro he looks confused

“Nothing”

“Pietro I know the difference between you feeling something and someone else, what's wrong?”

“Wanda it's not me”

“Well if it isn't you then-”

“Sam!” They both say worried Pietro looking over the crowded room trying to see her

“What is wrong? Is she okay? I don't see her” he says growing more concerned

“She is thinking the word...that can't be right..”

“What word?” He asks gripping her shoulder and looking in her eyes

“Pomegranate?” she says confused, he immediately begins panicking

“We need to find her now!” He says zooming to Steve who is standing with Clint, Bruce and Natasha “where is Sami?” He asks panicked

“She's not with you?” Steve says

“No I left her with you!” He says

“Calm down Pietro I'm sure she's-”

“No! Wanda could feel her and she said our safe word. Something is wrong” he zooms all over the room asking if anyone saw Sami, the others all looking as well Pietro runs out side stopping when he sees an odd wet spot in the parking lot behind the kitchen. His heart skips a beat when he sees a few drops of blood and Sami's starfish necklace “no” he whispers zooming back to the party. Steve walks over to Pietro with a sad look on his face “what?”

“We found these” Steve passes Pietro Sami's comm, cell phone and bracelets Tony made with a tracking chip in it

“There is some blood outside and I found this” Pietro says looking at the necklace “they took her, we were all here and they took her” Pietro said just above a whisper

“We will get her back Pietro” Natasha says, Tony walks over seeing them all gathered

“What is with all the sour faces be happy you are about to be rid of me for 3 weeks” he jokes

“HYDRA took Sami” Bruce whispers Tony's face drops

“No that is impossible I hired security did background checks on every guest and staff” Tony says

“Wanda please tell me you can feel her” Pietro says pleadingly, she shakes her head

“I stopped right after you went to talk to Steve, I can't even tune into her” she says sadly on the verge of tears, everyone exchanging concerned looks.


	16. How Many Rounds in a 9mm?

It has been over a week since Sami was taken, Wanda is still having trouble tuning into her. Tony and the avengers shut the wedding down interrogating everyone. They found out Padick had bribed some of the kitchen staff. Tony and pepper cancelled the honeymoon, Pietro has barely slept or eaten since the wedding the whole team is worried about him. Matt has been staying at the tower as well. So far they have nothing other than knowing she put up a fight because the blood was not hers.

“Mr. Stark. Stark industries got an email, it is from the same address the HYDRA email came from several months ago” FRIDAY informs the whole team looks at Tony

“Open it” he says this email is encrypted

“How many rounds in a 9mm?” Clint reads out loud “7. I thought they were supposed to be cryptic?”

“I think it is” Matt says clearly shaken “you won't like what I'm thinking” he says they put in the number 7 opining a video

“Play it” Wanda says the video plays revealing a badly bruised Sami zap strapped into a chair by her arms and legs with tape on her mouth, she sits there glaring to the side of the camera

“Now Starfish look at the camera not at me” Padick says she keeps glaring at him “don't you want your friends to know how well we have been treating you” he mocks “we weren't this bad with Carter” he teases stepping in front of the camera “oh, have you been looking for her?” Padick laughs “let's skip the formalities and get to the point I have Starfish, we aren't really feeding her we are however beating her daily that is kind of the same thing” he says happily strapping an apple to Sami's head “Now that Word is dead I could care less about Coulson but I really want Bandue and Marks back I don't mind arranging a deal.” he says picking up a 9mm “I also don't mind if you don't” he says pointing the gun to Sami and shooting the apple, she doesn't even flinch well the team all gasp and panic “now that we have established this is a working gun we are going to play a game Natasha should be familiar with. Russian roulette!” He takes all the bullets out but one spinning the chamber and pointing it at Sami again “no apple this time” he jokes pulling the trigger

“No!” The team yells lucky it was empty

“Same time same meeting place as the last hand off but for every day you don't deliver-” he waves the gun “and so we can keep count” he walks over to Sami pulling out a knife holding down her arm well he slices a line into it they can hear her muffled screaming through the tape “1 down 6 to go” Padick says ending the video, everyone sitting in silence

“I should never have left her” Pietro mumbles gripping onto the necklace he hasn't let it out of his grasp since he found it “I told her I would protect her and now she is being tortured”

“We all said we would protect her” Sam comforts

“We will find her” Tony says “we have to”

***

“Pietro you should get some sleep she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself” Matt says hoping to convince him to try and sleep, the dark circles under his eyes are worse than earlier. Seeing Sami like that was heard on everyone but Pietro had already been taking it harder than the others seeing the video just broke him he hasn't spoken in hours “Pietro I know this is heard on you it is hard on all of us. She is the only family I have left. I will not lose her too. And you saw how strong she was in that video she didn't even flinch when he-…..Come on say something” Matt says, but He doesn't. Clint walks over to see if he can help

“When we get Sami back you two should come stay out my place for a bit, I have been building a guest house it's not really where we want it but Laura and I would be happy to have you guys stay there for as long as you like” Matt decides not ask who Laura is watching Pietro hoping he will do something, but he just keeps starting at the necklace picturing her face when he gave it to her the day of Carter's funeral, her smile hearing her laugh he misses these things when he is away on missions but he wants so desperately to hear them again. Wanda can't help but see his thoughts and feel his emotions she considers using her power to help him see her happy and smiling but she knows it will just hurt him more when he remembers it is not real

“Pietro you should at least go to your room and try to sleep” she says “I will be in my room just across the hall. I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind staying in your old room..” She stops when Pietro shakes his head

“I can't stay in our room. It was hers….it smells like her...I can't-not when she isn't with me” he says sounding so vulnerable, more than they have ever heard before.

“Matt can stay in my room” Sam says “I will stay on Steve's floor”

“Thank you” Wanda, Matt and Clint say. Pietro nods and slowly stands walking to his old room to lay down leaving the others in the living room

“I have never seen him move that slow in our entire lives” Wanda says heartbroken at the state her brother is in “...he has always been prone to nightmares after the experiments they got worse he was having them several times a week and after he died they were every night. My powers could only help so much, we tried everything and he would still have them. The night we went to SHIELD and Sami and Pietro accidentally feel asleep...that is the first night he didn't have any nightmares. He stopped having nightmares because of her” Wanda says wiping her tears “he has been having them again, worse than ever for the past week”

“We will get her back” Matt says

***

The next day they all gather again trying to find anything. Matt and Wanda were up several times waking Pietro from nightmares. About an hour after the drop off time that no one attended out of fear they would do worse if they showed up empty handed, they got another email

“How many rounds in a 9mm?” Rohdey reads

“7” Steve says confused

“No. 6” Matt says

“There are 6 left” Natasha nods in agreement opening up the email

“Task tisk tisk I thought you cared more than this” Padick says stepping aside to show Sami still bruised even more now, and dried blood dripping down from the knife mark on her arm “well another one bites the dust” he says pulling the trigger, another empty “lucky you” he says walking over and making another cut next to the one from the day before. Once again her screams are muffled by the tape “same time tomorrow” he says ending the video

“We have to do something she is running out of time” Matt yells

“We know we are working on it but-”

“No! We need a solution now”

“We can't just hand Bandue and Marks over and they will just go after her again. Together” Steve says

“Then come up with a solution where she doesn't end up shot” Matt bites back

***

“5” Steve says the following day, when the video opens the team immediately notice how much weaker Sami looks her face now stained with tears. Pietro stands up staring at the screen wanting nothing more than to wipe away her tears

“Sorry guys Starfish is in a bit of a mood today, we were trying to make her feel more at home so we showed her some home movies from when we had Carter. Like this one-” the screen changes to show a cellphone video of Bandue walking up to Carter with a smirk on his face

“Hey we know how much you miss that whore sister of yours-”

“Don't you dare call her that!” Carter yells

“Well we wanted to give you a little something so when you see it you can remember who caused all this pain” he says walking over and carving a star into Carter's shoulder, His yells in pain loud and clear as well as the laughter coming out of the 3 boy’s mouth. It video cuts back to Padick and Sami, her eyes closed well she sobs at the video she just watched. Pietro begins to tear up knowing how much that would hurt her to see Carter like that.

“Why don't you give her one of those” a man laughs from behind the camera, Padick smirks walking over and moving the sleeve of her dress to the side as he begins making the cuts, her screams are louder than ever as she thrashes in the chair. Pietro's tears run freely down his face well the rest of the team look away. Padick moves away admiring his work watching as the blood drips down her collarbone

“Now that is some art” Padick jokes picking the gun up and pulling the trigger “3 down” he says walking over and adding the third mark before the video ends. The team stand in silence not one of them able to think of a way to fix this. The day stays quiet none of them wanting to say what they are thinking.

FRIDAY wakes everyone up letting them know they got another email

“Why would they be sending one now?” Clint says

“I don't know but it can't be good. 4” Tony says opening yet another video

“Hello Avengers I have some good news and some bad new” Padick jeers "good news is Samantha here finally learned to use the sirens song without opening her big mouth” the team all shocked by this “bad news she was too weak to hold the connection long enough to escape and well now we have to punish her” he walks up and presses the gun to her head “I so hope this is the one that kills you” he says pulling the trigger with not result other than a flinch “dabm it!” He yells disappointed “that just doesn't seem punishment enough” he says walking over and snapping her wrist a yell in pain leaving her “that will teach you to try and escape” he says the video ending as he marks her arm again

“We should do the trade if she doesn't get medical attention soon she will die before the game is over” Bruce says

“You're not thinking this through, Bandue and Marks hate her more than Padick” Natasha says everyone beginning to argue

“No!” Wanda yells “she made me promise not to let them use her as a bargaining chip. She would rather die than let them go free” Wanda says hating that Sami put her in this situation “we need to get her out and we need to bring her home”

“We don't know where she is Wanda” Vision says

“We found Carter we will find her”

“Oh my god” Matt says in realization digging through papers “FRIDAY pull up the video SHILED found from Carter” he says the video popping up on the screen

“My name is Agent Carter Saver. I am a SHIELD agent, I have been taken by HYDRA” Carter says

“Pause it” Matt says the video stopping “I thought it looked familiar” he says

“So they are keeping Lady Samantha the same place they kept Carter?” Thor says

“I think so” Matt says pulling up the information on the Russian base

“Pietro no!” Wanda yells but he has already left nothing but a blue trail behind him

“We need to leave now” Steve says just as the blue bluer returns dropping off several comms Pietro now in full uniform

“I will give you 5 minutes but if you're not ready I will leave without you” Pietro says sternly zooming off to the landing pad.

***

The team spend the long, long flight trying to sleep

“There is no way they have been doing two 10 hour flights with her every day to get her from St Petersburg to Texas for the swap” Rhodey says

“They must have people in Texas ready to take Marks and Bandue if we did the switch. I don't think they were ever going to give her back” Clint says “Pietro you should sleep, you need it more than the rest of us”

“I can't. Not until I know she is safe” he says pacing back and forth

“What are we going to do with Padick and his goons?” Natasha say

“Our priority is Sami” Tony says “I don't care what we do with the others I just want her home”

“Pietro should get her out and on the jet, that way our medical team can take care of her” Bruce says they all nod. The rest of the flight is quite the jet landing far enough out that they should still be surprised.

“Pietro go take Natasha and scope the place out. Do not engage until I give the ok, do you understand?” Steve says sternly Pietro gives a curt nod “Flyers start heading out” Steve says Sam, Rhodey, Tony and Vison all heading toward the base “move out” he says.

***

“How does she look?” Matt asks through the comm

“Honestly. Not grate…. There beating her and-” I loud scream is heard making both of them flinch “-they are messing with her broken wrist” Natasha says

“But they have been making use of that” Pietro says through gritted teeth clenching his fists

“I'm glad you stopped holding back your screams” Padick jeers “oh look at that 20 minutes till the meeting point and still no sign of Iven or Dan and with only 3 bullets left. Aww and you thought they cared” Pietro watches as Padick cups her cheek in mock affection she pulls her face away as if it was burning her, but it is very obvious how weak she is.

“Cap I am running out of patience” Pietro warns 

“We are overhead” Tony says.

“We are about 5 minutes away” Steve says. Pietro sees one of the men smirking and walking over to her, he can see the fear in her eyes as he leans down and whispers in her ear his hand touching her thigh. Pietro seethes with rage as the man's hand moves up her leg, tears falling down her face was just too much he runs in ripping the man away from her

“They found us” Padick said standing and aiming the gun at Sami “one more movie Maximoff one move and I will shoot till I get my bull's-eye” Pietro drops the man to the ground “who else is here?”

“I came on my own” Pietro says

“Wanted to watch the show live?” Pietro scoffs the man on the floor grabbing his ankle and suddenly he is on the other side of the building he looks around confused suddenly hearing a gunshot before the man smirks and disappears. Pietro runs back to Sami

“They have a teleporter” he says skidding into the room everyone gone except the limp body of Sami laying on the floor Natasha applying pressure to the wound in her stomach “no” he breaths out “Sam” he whispers kneeling in front of her and cupping her face

“Take her to the jet” Natasha say Pietro picks her up without hesitation placing her on the stretcher in front of Bruce

“What happened?” Matt yells into the comm

“One of the men was touching Sami Pietro went after him but he is a teleporter. He got Pietro out of the way long enough for Padick to shoot her and disappear somewhere” Natasha says Pietro pulls out his comm not wanting to hear anymore all he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears well he puts pressure on the bleeding wound “come on baby you're fine you're going to be fine” he says panicked

“Pietro I need you to move” Bruce says Pietro nods moving to the other side and stroking her cheek

“Please open your eyes” he whispers “moya radost' ty mne nuzhen , chtoby otkryt' glaza (my joy I need you to open your eyes)” he says desperately, willing her to open her eyes

“She needs to go to a hospital now” Bruce says in a flash she and Pietro are at the closest hospital

“Yey nuzhen vrach seychas! (She needs a doctor now!)” He yells several nurses rushing over and putting her on a stretcher

“YA sozhaleyu, ser , vy dolzhny ostat'sya zdes' (I'm sorry sir you have to stay out here)” one of them say as he tries to follow them through the doors he steps back “my prishli pogovorit' s vami , kogda my yeye stabilizirovalis' (we will come talk to you when we have her stabilized)” she says he nods sitting in one of the chairs, he tugs at his hair not knowing what to do with himself, feeling numb. He doesn't know how much time passes before the team arrives, seeing him with his head in his hands his suit and hands covered in her blood.

“Pietro” Wanda says softly putting her hand on his shoulder

“Don't do that” he mumbles “don't try and make me feel better”

“You didn't do anything wrong Pietro you didn't know they had a teleporter. None of us did” Steve comforts

“I should have waited”

“I would have done the same thing” Matt says

“So would I” Tony says

“You are just faster than me” Natasha adds “I'm going to go talk with one of the nurses”

“How bad is she?” Pietro whispers still refusing to look at any of them

“She was really beat up and clearly had not eaten, probably since she was taken” Bruce says “....she has lost a lot of blood” he says sadly

“What are her chances?” Sam whispers but they all heard. The room is silent

“I don't know” Bruce says but it is obvious he doesn't have a good feeling

“They have her in surgery now, they said they don't know much yet” Natasha says

“I will get us a hotel” Tony says

“We can stay overnight...if she is here for longer Pietro, Matt, Wanda and Vision will stay” Steve says they all nod. About an hour later the nurse from earlier walks out Pietro stands up

“Ona v poryadke? (Is she ok?)” He asks

“My ubrali vstroyennyy i rabotayut nad yeye drugimi travmami . Ona seychas nakhoditsya v bessoznatel'nom sostoyanii , i , veroyatno, budet v techeniye sleduyushchikh neskol'kikh nedel' (We removed the built and are working on her other injuries. She is unconscious right now and probably will be for the next few weeks)”

“Tak chto ona budet v poryadke? (So she is going to be ok?)” He asks

“My poka ne mozhem skazat' , nekotoryye iz drugikh travm yavlyayutsya ochen' ser'yeznymi (We can't say yet, some of the other injuries are very severe)” she says Wanda can sense the nurse is holding something back

“Yest' chto-nibud' yeshche my dolzhny znat'? (Is there anything else we should know?)” She asks the nurse looks uncomfortable

“Mne nuzhno pogovorit' s yeye ekstrennoy svyazi (I need to speak with her emergency contact)”

“YA yeye boyfrend (I'm her boyfriend)” Pietro says she nods and pulls him into the room he sees her through the glass door, all these tubes and wires “baby” he whispers “mogu li ya ostat'sya s ney ? (Can I stay with her?)”

“YA ne dolzhen delat' eto, no ya znayu, kto vy, rebyata (I am not supposed to do this but I know who you guys are)” she says nodding

“spasibo (Thank you)” he says walking over to the door but the nurse stops him

“Vy dolzhny poluchit' ochishcheny vo-pervykh, ona po-prezhnemu podverzheny risku zarazheniya (You need to get cleaned up first, she is still at risk for infection)” she says he nods walking out to the team they all stand when they see him

“I have to find a change of clothes and have a shower. They are going to let me stay with her” he says

“How is she?” Matt asks

“Unconscious, they said she will be for a few weeks. They have lots of tubes and wires keeping her….”his mouth goes dry unable to finish the words, he clears his throat “I'm going to the hotel”

“I will get you some clothes” Wanda says


	17. Please Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***trigger warning - miscarriage***

Sami has been unconscious for three days now Wanda, Matt and Vision have been staying at the hotel and come by every day to see her and make sure Pietro is ok. He sits in the chair holding her hand he has gotten a bit more sleep since she has been in the hospital but still not a full night.

“I know you don't like to rush things but I would really like it if you woke up soon” he tries to joke the steady sound of a heart monitor the only thing bring him comfort, he sighs bring his hand to her chest so he can feel her heartbeat, the same thing she does when he has nightmares “you're alive you're ok” he whispers to himself sliding his hand down her stomach careful not to touch the built wound and gently running his fingers the way she likes

“My do sikh por ne znayu, yesli ona prosnetsya(We still don’t know if she will wake up)” says Amelia the nurse that has been taking care of Sami since she arrived

“Ona ochen' sil'naya(She is very strong)” Pietro says gently squeezing her hand “odna iz mnogikh prichin, pochemu ya lyublyu yeye(one of the many reasons I love her)”

“Kak vy poznakomilis'(How did you meet?)”

“Ona prisoyedinilas' k Mstitelyam kak raz pered Vandoy i ya sdelal. Ona takzhe luchshiy drug moyego dvoynika. My byli druz'yami v techeniye priblizitel'no poltora mesyatsa, prezhde chem my na samom dele sobralis' vmeste(She joined the Avengers just before Wanda and I did. She is also my twin’s best friend. We were friends for about a month and a half before we actually got together)” he said smirking “ni odin iz nas ne khotel razrushit' nashu druzhbu(neither of us wanted to ruin our friendship)” he adds kissing the back of her hand

“Chto izmenilos'?(What changed?)”

“YA ne mogla derzhat' svoi chuvstva obratno bol'she. Yeye brat tol'ko chto umer, i ya s tekh por ne otkhodil ot neye. Ona sidela tam i govorili mne, skol'ko ona otsenila vse, chto ya sdelal, i dumal, "ona delayet eto dlya vsekh, kazhdyy den' i nichego ne ozhidat', ona prosto delayet eto" i khorosho ... YA potseloval yeye i skazal yey, chto ya lyubil yeye , nu my skazali eto v to zhe vremya na samom dele

(I couldn't hold my feelings back anymore. Her brother had just died and I had not left her side since. She was sitting there and telling me how much she appreciated everything I had done and was thinking ‘she does this for everyone every day and doesn't expect anything, she just does it’ and well… I kissed her and told her I loved her, well we said it at the same time actually)” he says smiling for the first time since the wedding

“Eto ochen' sladkiy (That is very sweet)” Amelia says smiling “Vy skazali, chto ona yavlyayetsya mstitelem. Kak zhe ya ne znayu, kto ona?(you said she is an avenger. How come I don't know who she is?)”

“My vzyali yeye k yeye zashchitit'(We took her off to protect her)” he says sadly “ona byla izvestna kak Morskaya zvezda(she was known as Starfish)” Amelia turns to him wide eyed

“Ona Morskaya zvezda?(She is Starfish?)”

“Da, vy znayete, kto ona?(Yes, you know who she is?)” he asks confused

“Da. My ne znali, chto ona byla i mstitelya. Yest' Avtomobil' mstitel' tozhe?(Yes I do. We did not know she was and avenger. Is The Car an avenger too?)” She asks. Pietro looks confused but realizes Car is what Sami called Carter and they would think her name was Starfish because that is what he called her

“Net ... On byl yeye brat(No...He was her brother)” he says softly

“O ... oni spasli moyego muzha i docheri zhizn' neskol'ko let nazad(Oh...they saved my husband and daughters life a few years ago)” she looks around nervously “moy muzh imeyet sposobnosti, a takzhe, kto-to vzyal yego, i moya doch' byla s nim. YA nikogda ne mog zabyt' ikh imena, my dumali, chto oni byli druzhinniki(my husband has abilities as well, someone had taken him and my daughter was with him. I could never forget their names, we thought they were vigilantes)” Amelia says “YA nadeyus', vy ne vozrazhayete, yesli ya pozvolit' yemu priyti i vernut' dolzhok ... tol'ko, pozhaluysta, ne govori nikomu. YA ne znayu, chto ona i yeye brat sdelal, no nikto ne prishel za nim v techeniye dvukh let, my dolzhny nachat' nad(I hope you would not mind if I let him come and return the favour...just please don't tell anyone. I don't know what her and her brother did but no one has come after him in two years, we got to start over)”

“Pogashat' pol'zu?(Repay the favour?)” Pietro asks

“On yavlyayetsya tselitelem(He is a healer)” she whispers Pietro stands nodding his head

“YA ne skazhu ni slova(I will not say a word)” he says, the nurse runs off to call her husband “you are going to wake up” he says happily kissing the back of her hand repeatedly.

Amelia returns with her husband Boris later that night, she locks the door behind them

“Eto, bezuslovno, zhenshchina, kotoraya spasla nas(That is definitely the woman who saved us)” he says “ona byla ochen' dobr k moyey docheri, ya dumayu, chto ona yavlyayetsya yedinstvennoy prichinoy, moya doch' ne nuzhna terapiya posle. YA ne mogu istselit' vstroyennyy ili rubtsevaniye ili yeye ruka, to eto budet podozritel'nym, no ya mogu yeye razbudit'(she was very kind to my daughter, I think she is the only reason my daughter did not need therapy after. I can't heal the built or the scarring or her arm, it will be suspicious but I can wake her up)”

“Eto bol'she, chem dostatochno. ogromnoye spasibo(That is more than enough. Thank you so much)” Pietro says

“Posle togo, kak ona osvobozhdayetsya nas budet bol'shoy chest'yu videt' vas v nashem dome na obed, Boris mozhet izlechit' ostal'nuyu chast' yeye togda(Once she is discharged we would be honored to have you at our home for dinner, Boris can heal the rest of her then)” Amelia says

“Eto slishkom- (That is too much-)”

“My nastaivayem(We insist)” she adds Pietro nods Boris puts his hands on Sami's forehead a yellow cloud forming he slowly pulls away

“Ona dolzhna prosnut'sya v blizhaysheye vremya(She should wake up soon)” he says Pietro nods shaking Boris’s hand

“Yeshche raz spasibo(Thank you again)”

“Eto naimen'sheye, chto ya mog sdelat', ya budu videt' vas na uzhin(It is the least I could do, I will see you at dinner)” He says Pietro nods returning to his seat once again intertwining his hand in hers waiting for her to wake up

“YA ostavlyu vas odnikh(I will leave you two alone)” she said leaving the room with her husband. Pietro sits and waits after about 45 min he hears a small moan come from her mouth, Pietro stands on shaky legs tearing up

“That's it Sam listen to my voice baby” he says cupping her cheek with his other hand stroking it with his thumb. She squeezes there intertwined hand “shhhh nice and slow baby” he coos

“Look who's talking” she croaks going into a coughing fit he holds out a glass of water for her putting the straw in her mouth she drinks it “thank-” she is cut off by passionate kiss he lays on her lips she can feel the tears falling down his face. He pulls away resting his forehead on hers

“Please don't ever scare me like that again” he says breathlessly she opens her eyes to look at him. She can see the bags under his eyes thinness in his face and just overall not looking like himself

“Oh Pie” she says softly cupping his cheek and wiping the tears “I'm sorry-”

“Shhh baby don't be sorry. You have no reason to be I was just so worried”

“I'm-” he cuts her off with a soft kiss

“I am going to call the others and get a doctor” he kisses her again “I love you baby”

“I love you too Pie” she says, he smiles hearing the nickname again nuzzling her nose with his both of them relishing in the feeling of holding each other again. He gives her one more quick kiss pulling away “Pie” she says when he gets to the door

“Yes love?”

“Can you tell the others not to come till tomorrow?” She asks sheepishly he nods smiling

“Of course love” he says leaving the room

***

Pietro comes back with the doctor checking me over everything seems to be healing correctly

“U nas nekotoryye rezul'taty i novosti, nichego, chto neposredstvennaya ugroza, poetomu my nichego ne skazali. Khoteli by vy, chtoby uslyshat' ob etom seychas ili zavtra?(We have some results and news, nothing that is an immediate threat which is why we have not said anything. Would you like to hear about it now or tomorrow?)” The doctor asks

“He said he has some test results, he wants to know if we want to know now or tomorrow” Pietro interprets

“Tomorrow” I say Pietro nods

“Zavtra budet predpochtitel'neye(Tomorrow would be preferred)”

“YA budu videt' vas v dva chasa nochi(I will see you two in the morning)” the doctor says leaving, I begin moving over on the bed avoiding using my broken arm but large amounts of pain with every small movement, Pietro puts his hand on my hips to stop me

“What are you doing?”

“Making room for you, I can see you haven't been sleeping properly” I say

“I'm fine you need the bed” he says softly, I look at him pleadingly. Yes I want him to sleep properly but I also want him to just hold me and make me feel safe again

“Please” I whisper he nods helping me move over and removing his shoes and slowly getting on the bed

“You have to stay on your back” he says I nod he lays down next to me on his side moving his arm so I can use it as a pillow his other arm over my stomach “am I hurting you?” He asks I shake my head he gently pulls me closer to him and I snuggle into his chest he kisses my forehead

“What did the team say?” I ask

“They are happy you are awake and will come by tomorrow… All of them” he says I let out a small laugh causing a ripple of pain to move up my body

“Pie...” I say hesitantly he lifts his head to look at me “how long was I…” I trail off he sighs resting his forehead on mine

“They had you for 10 days” he whispers squeezing my hand “and you have been here for 3” I don't say anything “I know you have questions but… Can we talk about this tomorrow?” He asks I nod he kisses my nose making me smile

“One last question?” He nods “when was the last time you had a proper sleep?”

“Err the night before the wedding…” He says awkwardly I lift my head looking at him concerned “I'm fine. I will sleep tonight now that I know you are okay” he says, I open my mouth to say something but decide agents it. I rest my head on his chest again cuddling into him as much as I can

“I love you” I say softly he takes a deep breath

“And I love you very much” he says falling asleep just before I do.

I wake up feeling rested, this is the first time I have slept properly since I was taken other than the times they would drug me but I don't think that counts. I turn my head and see Pietro still asleep the colour is already returning to his face and the begs are much better looking. I feel bad that I did that to him, the thought of coming home to him was the only thing that kept me from giving in and letting myself die. I feel him move slightly pulling me closer to him I try and fail to hold back the whimper in pain, he immediately loosens his grip looking at me

“Sorry” he says, I smile and kiss him

“Don't be” I say he smiles “you should eat something. If you haven't been sleeping in sure you also weren’t eating”

“I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Not the other way around” he says softly I raise an eyebrow at him

“You've met me before right, it's what I do” I say he smiles running his hand along my non broken arm before taking my hand and kissing it

“And taking care of you is what I do” he says sweetly his face turning into an awkward smile that doesn't suit him “errrr...when was the last time you...you ate?” He asks I look away from him “hey its ok we can talk about it when you are ready” he whispers I nod and rest my head on his chest while he strokes my hair soothingly. We sit in silence until the door opens revealing a nurse with a tray of food “utro Amelia(morning Amelia)” he says she smiles at the two of us “this is Amelia she has been your nurse since you got here”

“Zdravstvuyte Amelia(Hello Amelia)” I say she smiles

“Ty govorish' po-russki (You speak Russian)”

“Ne sovsem ona ponyatiya ne imeyet, o chem my govorim seychas (Not really she has no clue what we are saying right now)” he says smiling “YA mogu perevesti. To yest' to, chto ya sdelal s vrachom vchera(I can translate. That is what I did with the doctor yesterday)” she nods

“My sdelali legkiy zavtrak my khoteli nachat' s malogo, yest' nemnogo bol'she dlya vas Pietro(We made a light breakfast we wanted to start small, there is a little extra for you Pietro)”

“She said they are starting small, I am guessing it is so you don't upset your stomach by eating too much food too quickly. She has been giving us special treatment because we are Avengers” he says I nod

“spasibo(Thank you)” I say, she shakes her head

“No t-thank you” she says in a very heavy accent, I tilt my head

“Why is she thanking me?” I ask

“Apparently you and Carter saved her husband and daughters life two years ago. I was telling her how we met and said your alter ego was Starfish...she said she could never forget that name”

“But I didn't go by that name two years ago” I say confused, Pietro smiles

“You do remember why we made that your name right? That is what Carter would call you even on missions, she thought his name was The Car” he says with a chuckle, I smile and think back “her husband is the reason you are awake” he whispers “he has the ability to heal”

“Oh I remember we saved them from HYDRA they wanted to experiment on him” I say

“Ona pomnit svoyego muzha i doch' (She remembers your husband and daughter)” he says the nurse smiles

“Daisha that was your daughter's name” I ask slowly she nods

“We want to errr” she points at the food

“Oh yes last night they said they would like us to go to their home for dinner when you can leave. Boris will help heal the stuff he couldn't heal without people getting suspicious”

“That is so sweet they don't have to do that, they have done enough”

“I already told them that they insist” he says

“da(Yes)” I say to her she nods happily

“Zamechatel'no(Wonderful)” she says walking out of the room

“She has been very kind even more so after she found out who you were” he says opening the tray so we can eat. About a half hour later we can hear a small argument outside our door

“What is going on?” I ask

“I think it is Amelia and the doctor. She is trying to convince him not to tell us something. She says there is no way we knew and telling us will only hurt” he says confused “the doctor is saying he has to tell us” we share a concerned look I take his hand squeezing it “do you have any idea what it could be?” I shake my head the doctor walks in

“Kak ona chuvstvuyet sebya segodnya?(How is she feeling today?)”

“He wants to know how you feel”

“Kinda worried about what he is going to tell us” I say Pietro wraps his arm around me

“Ona prekrasno uchityvaya to, chto ona perezhila(She is fine considering what she has been through)” he says

“Khorosho. Ona reagiruyet khorosho. Ruka dolzhna zazhit', khotya ona ne mozhet poluchit' polnuyu mobil'nost' nazad Good. She is responding well. The arm should heal although she may not get full mobility back)” the doctor says

“He is not sure if you will get full mobility in your arm back” I nod

“A vse ostal'noye zaymet nekotoroye vremya, chtoby zalechit', u menya yest' podozreniye, rubtsevaniye mozhet byt' postoyannym(And everything else will take some time to heal, I have a suspicion the scarring may be permanent)” Pietro looks at the marks on my arm

“He said they may be permanent” he says sympathetically I take a deep breath and nod

“Eto moral'nyy ushcherb, kotoryy budet prinimat' dol'she zazhivat'. Imeyet ona govorila o tom, chto sluchilos'?(It is the mental damage that will take the longest to heal. Has she talked about what happened?)”

“Net, ona yeshche ne gotova(No she is not ready yet)” Pietro says the doctor nods taking a deep breath

“YA tol'ko govoryu vam eto potomu, chto ya dolzhen ... G-zha ekonomayzer byla okolo 4 nedel' beremennosti, kogda yeye privezli v(I am only telling you this because I have to… Ms. Saver was about 4 weeks pregnant when she was brought in)” the doctor said sadly, a silence falls in the room I look at Pietro to translate but he has a blank expression on his face

“Ty uveren?(Are you sure?)” h Ty uveren?e asks his voice cracking making me grow more concerned the doctor nods

“YA sozhaleyu o vashey potere(I'm sorry for your loss)” he says I see Pietro swallow a lump in his throat and holding back tears ‘sorry’ being the only word I recognized

“Pie you're freaking me out what did he say?” I ask softly he puts his forehead on mine

“You were pregnant” he whispers, my throat goes dry tears begin flowing down my face I shake my head he wraps his arms around me “I'm so sorry” I shake my head again burying my face in his chest

“YA ostavlyu vas dvoikh sebe. Khoteli by Vy mne pozvonit' komu-nibud'?(I will leave you two to yourselves. Would you like me to call someone?)” The doctor says, Pietro shakes his head

“Pozhaluysta Net soobshcheniy segodnya(Please no visitors today)” he says I can tell he is holding back tears as he tightens his grip on me

“YA budu derzhat' medsestram Otmetki do minimum (I will keep the nurses check-ins to a minimum)” the doctor says Pietro nods as the doctor leaves the room

“I have to call Wanda” he says I shake my head

“Please don't tell anyone” I say he looks at me sadly nodding his head

“I will just tell her not to come today, okay” I nod he composes himself before calling I can hear her asking what is wrong she can probably feel our pain seeing as she has a connection with both of us “Sam and I just need some time. I don't think we want any visitors today and don't take this the wrong way but...please don't read our minds not about this” “thank you” “we love you too Wanda, bye” he hangs up the phone putting it on the table before pulling me into his arms “I should never have left your side” he says I wrap my arms around him

“It's not your fault Pie, I went with them” I say

“You did it to protect people, you didn't know” he says “I'm never going to let something like this happen again” he says rubbing my back “I'm so sorry”

“Me too, it was just as much yours as it was mine” I say he can no longer hold back his tears we just hold each other well the tears flow down our faces.


	18. The Avengers Visit

The next day Sami and Pietro feel a bit better and are letting the Avengers visit but have decided not to tell anyone about the baby.

“Sami” Matt says running in and giving her a hug “you okay? Do you need anything?”

“I'm fine Matt” She says Wanda is the next two give her a hug

‘What happened yesterday?’ She asks telepathically

‘I really don't want to talk about it’ Sami says back Wanda nods, well Pietro looks at her suspiciously

“Wanda, pozhaluysta, ne(please don't)” he says

‘Why won't you tell me what happened yesterday?’ she says to him telepathically sounding hurt, he has never kept something from her before

‘Because we don't want to talk about it and you said you wouldn't pry’ he says trying not to get upset with her he has had an emotional few weeks and is not handling the news well at all, he is trying to stay strong for Sami's sake

“Tony shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?” Sami says when he shows up with a giant Bouquet of flowers

“I wasn't going to go on my honeymoon well you were missing Pepper and I have been worried sick”

“We all have” Steve says Sami looks down feeling guilty

“So when can you come home?” Vision asks

“Not sure yet. Hopefully before Christmas. ...ummm….who is filling out the report?” She asks

“I am” Steve says “we can wait to do it but we have to do it soon” She nods

“Do I have to tell you everything?” She asks sheepishly, Matt looks at her concerned she has never asked that before

“We want to be thorough, but I think you are capable of making the judgement call if we need to know something or not” Steve says kindly

“I want to get it over with” She says “you guys can stay I'm sure you want to know and I would rather you heard from me and not the report. You may want to sit down” she says they all take their seats Steve sits in the seat closest to the bed holding his pad and pen

“You can take a break whenever you need to” he says comfortingly, She squeeze Pietro's hand

“After you went to get the guy away from that girl Padick came up behind me and told me he would start shooting if I didn't cooperate, so I did what he asked. When we got outside I tried to fight back but they drugged me” Sami says “I don't know how long I was out for, but they had beat me we I was unconscious. I was tied to the chair and the put tape on my mouth so I couldn't use the sirens song….. It's pretty fuzzy I only remember bits a pieces”

“Just tell us what you remember” Steve says

“They stopped drugging me a day or two before the videos started. They wanted me to be alert for them. It was Padick and some guy named Dwelo he is a teleporter and…. He was awful” she closes her eyes having flashes of memory “he would teleport me places to mess with my head and he would… Threaten me”

“How? I'm sorry I have to ask”

“He would move his hand up my thighs and whisper perverted things to me...what he wanted to do to me. He never did any of it but his hand would crawl up higher everyday” Pietro squeezes her hand “I don't know how long I was there before the videos started” she puts her hand over the scars on her arm “they would cut me up when we were off camera two, in places you wouldn't see...Pie can you lift my hair up?” She asks he nods lifting her hair well she adjusts the hospital gowned revealing several cuts on her neck and back. Pietro's heart drops he gently moves his fingers over a rather deep one

“Oh Sam” he says sadly she sits back covering them up again feeling self-conscious. She clears her throat regaining composure

“They would show me videos from when they had Carter. I was too scared to sleep, they didn’t want to risk moving the tape so they didn't feed me. I could feel how weak I was getting and it was taking everything I had not to give in. I kept saying the sirens song in my head hoping it would work and it did on the teleporter…..But I couldn't keep the connection I wasn't strong enough he had barely untied one arm before I lost it…”

“Sami that is amazing that you did it in the first place” Bruce comforts she gives him a small smile

“After they broke my arm things got really fuzzy. I remember seeing Pietro standing in front of me and then he was gone and Padick aimed the gun at my head. For a second I swear I thought it was Gladstone. Then I saw Natasha attack him but the gun had already gone off and hit my stomach…...The next thing I remember is waking up here” she finishes her eyes are slightly glazed over as she touches her stomach. Pietro moves his hand to meet hers kissing her forehead

“Thanks Sami. I'm sorry you had to go through that” Steve says “do you want to hear Natasha and Pietro’s statements?” She nods “Romanoff?”

“When Pietro and I got there they were beating her and messing with her wrist, we could hear her screaming” Natasha starts “when we saw a man, the teleporter. Touching her we both ran in, he got there before I did obviously. Padick threatened to shoot Sami so Pietro put the man down and then they were both gone but no blue trail. I saw Padick about to shoot Sami so I pushed him down. Like she said the built was already in the air and hit her. I ran and untied her ripped the tape off and started applying pressure to the wound. She was already unconcise. That is when Pietro said there was a teleporter I turned around and saw Padick and the teleporter disappear. Pietro was seconds behind them and took her to the jet”

“Pietro?” Steve asks

“I have nothing to add” he says slowly

“What did the doctor say?”

“Her arm should heal but she may not get full mobility back, he said everything should be fine” Pietro says stroking her stomach well she rests her head on his chest

“Anything else?” Steve says delicately

“No. Nothing else” Pietro says flatly. The room full of spies knew they were leaving something out but chose not to pry

“Do you want us to leave?” Matt asks

“No stay. Sorry it's just-I'm feeling….off” Sami says

“It's understandable” Clint says “we were hoping you and Pietro would come stay at the guest house when you get back. We also were thinking of having Christmas at our place since we actually have snow. You too Matt, I told him about Laura by the way I figured if Sharon is allowed to know he definitely should be”

“That's wonderful” Sami says cheering up slightly “we have never had a white Christmas before”

“You grew up in Canada?” Tony says

“Vancouver. It doesn't snow there” Matt says. Amelia walks in the door with a tray of food

“Mnogo posetiteley segodnya(Lots of visitors today)” she says “kak ty sebya chuvstvuyesh' segodnya?(how do you feel today?)” she asks kindly. Pietro and Sami look at each other. Sami quickly learned what that means

“Luchshe(Better)” they both say sadly,

“Medsestra poluchayet znat', no ya ne(The nurse gets to know but I don't)” Wanda says under her breath, Natasha elbows her

“Vy deystvitel'no dumayete, chto oni budut derzhat' chto-to ot vas. Yesli oni yest' prichina(You really think they would keep something from you. If they are there is a reason)” she whispers “plyus ona rabotayet zdes'(plus she works here)”

“Ameliya mozhet u menya yest' nekotoryye(Amelia can I have some)” Sami struggles to say the word “chay, pozhaluysta,(tea, please)”

“Erl seryy, da(Earl grey, yes?)” Amelia asks

“da(Yes)” Pietro says knowing that is what she will want

“When did you start speaking Russian?” Matt asks

“Since I started dating him and I can barely keep a conversation” Sami says

“Actually you are doing very well” Pietro says smiling

“Really?”

“Da moya radost'(Yes my joy)” he says happily

“Pridurok(Dork)”

“Now we can watch them be gross in two languages” Sam teases, Sami sticks her tongue out at him

“Nous pouvons être brut en trois langues si vous le souhaitez(We can be gross in three languages if you like)” she teases

“Tu parle français(You speak French?)” Tony says

“Nous sommes au Canada(We are Canadian)” Matt jokes “et Pietro ne parlent pas français, elle bonne chance avec ça(and Pietro don't speak any French she good luck with that)”

“I heard my name” Pietro says confused

“Peut-on faire un peu plus longtemps que je suis toujours laissé de côté quand il parle à Wanda comme ceci(Can we do this a bit longer I am always left out when he talks to Wanda like this)” Sami says giggling

“Hey not nice” Wanda says

“She is just messing with you guys” Natasha says smirking “vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui parlent français(you are not the only ones who speak French)”

“Quelles langues parlez-vous pas?(What languages don't you speak?)” Steve teases

“Am I the only one who doesn't speak French?” Sam says

“No” everyone other than Sami, Matt, Tony, Steve and Natasha says making them all laugh

“I totally get why you like when I speak Russian” Pietro teases Sami smiles

“Oh vous aimez quand je parle français?(Oh you like when I speak French?)” she teases, he races his eyebrows suggestively making her laugh “je t'aime(I love you)”

“What does that mean?”

“I love you” Natasha, Matt, Steve and Tony say

“Say it again”

“je t'aime”

“je t'aime” he says, Sami nods smiling

“ya lyublyu tebya(I love you)” she says he smiles

“je t'aime(I love you)”

“What have we done?” Tony jokes, both of them give him a dirty look and Amelia comes in with the tea

“Spasibo Amelia (Thank you Amelia)”   
“You welcome” she says hoping she said the right thing, Pietro and Sami nod encouragingly “vrach dumayet, chto vy budete v sostoyanii vernut'sya domoy cherez neskol'ko dney. No nam nuzhno, chtoby uvidet', yesli vy mozhete khodit'(the doctor thinks you will be able to go home in a few days. But we need to see if you can walk)” Pietro opens his mouth to translate

“They will let you go home soon but they need to test your walking” Wanda says smirking to Pietro

“Ok I will try it now” Sami says Pietro gets off the bed moving to the other side to help her off

“Not too fast” he says

“Looks who's talking” the whole room says, he rolls his eyes

“Ha ha so funny” he says sarcastically holding her waist as she moves her feet to the floor gently stepping off, Pietro quickly catching her when she falls

“Eto normal'no, ona ne ispol'zovala svoi nogi v boleye chem dve nedeli(It is normal she has not used her legs in more than two weeks)” Amelia says “vy berete yeye druguyu storonu(you take her other side)” she says to Matt he looks confused

“She wants you and Pietro to each take a side” Wanda says

“I will take this side” Pietro said moving to the side with the broken arm Matt nods moving to the other side. Sami looks back and forth between the two

“I hate this” She says they both smile at her

“Suck it up buttercup” Matt teases

“Bite me” She says

“I thought only Pietro could do that” Clint teases she rolls her eyes moving forward but heavily leaning on Matt and Pietro for support

“Kakovo eto?(How does it feel?)” Amelia asks

“She-”

“I know what that means” Sami says kindly “weird. Like my whole leg has pins and needles and-” she winces in pain “-some cramping”

“Pal'tsy i igly v yeye nogi i nekotoryye sudorogam(Pins and needles in her legs and some cramping)” Natasha say

“Ummm yavlyayetsya spazmov v nogakh ili zhivote?(Ummm is the cramping in the legs or stomach?)” the nurse asks Pietro repeats the question

“Stomach” Pietro repeats that to Amelia she nods

“Etogo dostatochno khod'ba na segodnya(That is enough walking for today)” she says “skhvatkoobraznyye normal'no(cramping is normal)” she adds Pietro nods helping Sami get into bed, she sits up drinking her tea

“She said cramping is normal” he says she nods “may I?” He says pointing to the bed

“Of course” she says he gets on the bed kissing her cheek

“We should go” Wanda says giving Sami and Pietro a hug “I will wait till you are ready to tell me” she whispers they smile gratefully, all the others saying their goodbyes. Matt waits for the others to leave before wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders in a big hug. He doesn't know what is happening but he knows it is something. She wraps her arms around his waist burying her face in his neck they just hold each other silently. Pietro watches the two of them wanting a hug from his sister, without a word being said she comes back into the room closing the door and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he wraps his arms around her waist crying into her neck. Both Sami and Pietro appreciating the silence well they are held by their siblings. Sami is the first to pull away wiping her tears. Matt sits on the bed Pietro pulling away as well so Wanda can sit, Pietro and Sami share a look taking each other's hand

“I - I was pregnant” Sami says softly “I didn't know” Pietro pulls her into his arms, that is the first time she said it out loud. Matt and Wanda didn't know what to expect but it wasn't that.

“Please don't tell anyone” Pietro adds, both of them nod their heads

“I'm so sorry” Wanda says

“I can't imagine how you two are feeling” Matt says

“YA pytayus' byt' sil'nym dlya neye, ya na samom dele(I am trying to be strong for her I really am)” Pietro says

“Vy. Ona byla by namnogo khuzhe, yesli by vy ne byli zdes'. YA mog slyshat' yeye mysli ran'she, mysl' o tom, prikhodya domoy k vam to, chto derzhal yeye sobirayetsya. Vy oba budete normal'no, vam prosto nuzhno vremya(You are. She would be much worse if you weren't here. I could hear her thoughts earlier, the thought of coming home to you is what kept her going. You will both be ok, you just need time)” she soothes rubbing his arm

“YA nenavizhu eto(I hate this)”

“ya znayu(I know)” She says. Sami sits there she can't talk about it, even to Matt

“Sami…” Matt says sympathetically

“Tout est de ma faute(It's all my fault)” she says Matt shakes his head

“Non ce n'est pas(No it's not)”

“Vous auriez dû voir son visage quand le médecin lui a dit, il me déteste probablement maintenant. Il est seulement être gentil(You should have seen his face when the doctor told him, he probably hates me now. He is only being nice)”

“Vous savez que c'est pas vrai, Pietro vous aime. Cela ne change pas. Vous auriez dû le voir bien que vous étiez parti, il ne voulait pas manger, il ne voulait pas dormir. Sami qu'il ne pouvait même pas courir(You know that is not true, Pietro loves you. This does not change that. You should have seen him well you were gone he wouldn’t eat, he wouldn't sleep. Sami he couldn't even run)”

“Quelle?(What?)” She says shocked Matt nods

“Wanda can't we switch for a second?” Matt says she nod getting up and moving to Sami's side giving her a hug

‘Is he okay?’ Sami asks in her mind

‘He is upset. The last few weeks have been very hard on him he is beyond thrilled to have you back. He never wants to leave your side ever again. Especially now’ she says

‘He's not mad at me?’

‘Why on earth would he be mad at you?’ Wanda asks confused

“How are you taking this?” Matt asks kindly “Clint told me what you are like with his kids, I'm sure this is tough on you” Pietro rubs his forehead

“I am trying to be strong for her, I know how upset I am I can't imagine what she is feeling”

“Well she blames herself, she thinks you hate her and are just being nice to her”

“What? I could never hate her definitely not for this” Pietro says hurt that she thinks that “how can I convince her I am not just being nice?”

“I think you need to tell her exactly how you feel and exactly how you felt well she was gone. Personally I have no idea why she would think you feel anything besides love for her it is pretty freaking obvious you are madly in love with her” Matt says, Pietro gives him a small smile

“I am” he says simply

‘Oh Sami, no I think you need to talk to Pietro and tell him how you feel. He has felt emotions he has never felt in his life for you, but I don't think he could ever in a million years hate you’ Wanda comforts

‘I guess’ Sami says

“We should go now, call if you need anything” Wands says both Sami and Pietro nod

“Anything at all” Matt adds as they leave the room

“Pietro I-” “Sami I-” they both say stopping, Sami gestures for him to go first, he wraps his arm around her taking her hand

“I love you more than anything. I hope you know that….When you were taken I didn't know what to do with myself. It was like they took a piece of me away that I couldn't function without. When I saw the videos…..I completely shut down. Sam I realized I can't live in a world you are not in. I hate that they took you. I hate that they hurt you. And I hate that they took something so amazing from us. But I love that you are in my arms again. I love that you are so strong. But more than anything I love you with all my heart and nothing. Nothing can change that” he says tears falling down both their faces

“I love you so much Pie” She says through tears he nods kissing her with all he has, she needs to know he means every word “you're too good for me” she says he laughs kissing her again

“You're perfect for me” he says she cuddles into him

“I thought you hated me. Not because you did anything wrong. I just hate what happened, I think I hate myself” she whispers to herself he kisses the top of her head

“Don't hate yourself it's not your fault” he whispers she nods.


End file.
